


The DI and the Spy 2

by chasingriver, Toujours_Malfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, But only in a very mild sense, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, London, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other: See notes in Chapter 4 for plot-spoiling tags, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Running, Sequel, Shower Sex, Sub!Mycroft, dom!lestrade, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toujours_Malfoy/pseuds/Toujours_Malfoy
Summary: Dopo la loro particolare presentazione in "The DI and the Spy", Mycroft decide di accettare l'offerta di Greg delle 'lezioni di corsa'. (Sequel di 'The DI and the Spy')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The DI and the Spy 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171979) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> Questo è il sequel di 'The DI and the Spy', di chasingriver. Potete trovare questa traduzione anche su Efp Fanfiction. Aggiornerò ogni due o tre settimane.

Solo quindici minuti prima Greg non conosceva l’identità del suo misterioso osservatore.

Ora lo stava baciando nel retro di una limousine.

Si può dire che Mycroft non fosse un totale estraneo – dopotutto avevano passato giorni a spiarsi a vicenda e Mycroft era il fratello di Sherlock. Erano praticamente vecchi amici – beh, in realtà non era vero – ma questo faceva sentire Greg un pochino meglio dato quello che stava facendo con lui in quel momento sui sedili posteriori di un’auto. E quella pomiciata lo stava facendo sentire come se fosse di nuovo ventenne.

Quando il suo telefono suonò, lui lo ignorò.

Poi suonò il telefono di Mycroft.

L’altro irrigidì le spalle e si allontanò con un sospiro irritato. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, rispose al telefono. “A meno che tu non abbia un polmone perforato, apprezzerei che non mi disturbassi in questo momento, Sherlock. Quindi fai in fretta e dì quello che devi dire.”

Greg scese dalle gambe di Mycroft spostandosi accanto a lui sul comodo sedile in pelle. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo Sherlock, ma dalla risposta di Mycroft fu facile intuirlo.

“Ne sono certo, ma la mia vita privata non è affar tuo, _caro fratello_. Ciao.” Chiuse la chiamata e mise il telefono in modalità silenzioso. “Scusami, Gregory. Sembra che Sherlock sia un po’ insicuro riguardo a questo-” annaspò in cerca di parole “-sviluppo.”

Greg rise. “Già, ci scommetto. Ha funzionato, comunque? Ha rotto l’atmosfera?” Nessuno lo chiamava mai Gregory, ma non voleva accennare alla cosa. Onestamente non gli interessava nemmeno.

Mycroft abbozzò un sorriso. “Si può dire che l’abbia rovinata.”

“Ragione in più per ignorare l’interruzione,” disse Greg riprendendo a baciare Mycroft – e, anche se iniziarono con calma, non ci misero molto a ricominciare a pomiciare appassionatamente. Quando si separarono – questa volta di loro iniziativa - sembravano davvero una coppia di adolescenti.

“È stato –“ disse Mycroft ridacchiando.

“Già,” aggiunse Greg con il volto luminoso. “Non mi divertivo così da anni. Grazie.”

“Ora sono perdonato per averti spiato?”

Greg ci pensò un momento fingendo di soppesare la domanda. “Penso di sì.”

“Questo vuol dire che abbiamo un appuntamento?”

“Cazzo, sì:”

“Pensi di metterti i tuoi vestiti da corsa?”

Greg lo guardò sospettosamente.

“Scherzavo,” aggiunse in fretta Mycroft.

“Peccato – stavo per dirti di sì.”

L’altro sorrise. “Devo lavorare fino a tardi, nei prossimi giorni, ma potremmo trovarci per un caffè. Di mattina presto, voglio dire – invece della tua corsa – se per te non è un problema.”

“No – no, è perfetto. Ehm, domani?” disse Greg, arrabbiandosi poi con se stesso temendo di sembrare impaziente.

“Sì, va benissimo.”

“C’è uno Starbucks vicino al mio appartamento, affianco alla metro di Holland Park. Non so se c’è qualche altro posto aperto così presto di mattina. Va bene?”

“È magnifico.”

“Non siamo molto bravi, vero? Nel flirtare con nonchalance, intendo.”

“Non molto,” rispose Mycroft sorridendo. “Ma mi sta bene se sta bene anche a te.”

L’auto si fermò fuori da Scotland Yard e Greg, per una volta, desiderò che ci fosse stato più traffico. “So che non dovrei essere così entusiasta, ma è fantastico,” disse con un gran sorriso in volto.

“Lo è davvero,” rispose Mycroft, anche lui frastornato.

Greg prese la ventiquattrore, non sapendo se un bacio fosse appropriato. Mycroft risolse il problema piegandosi verso di lui e lasciandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra. “A domani, quindi?” chiese Greg, sorridendo.

“Non vedo l’ora. Alle sei e trenta?”

“Oh, è vero.” Era così agitato che si era anche dimenticato di fissare un orario. _Starà pensando che sono un idiota._ “Sì, mi sembra perfetto. Ci vediamo domani, allora,” disse e sorrise a Mycroft sperando che il suo sorriso sembrasse ‘molto entusiasta’ e non semplicemente ‘inquietante’.

In ufficio cercò di concentrarsi sul caso dei mangiaspade – quello che Sally aveva soprannominato come ‘Deep Throat’. Il nome aveva fatto il giro dell’ufficio in un lampo come, del resto, anche la notizia che Greg se ne era andato dalla scena del crimine con il fratello di Sherlock su una limousine nera. Aveva detto a tutti che Mycroft stava collaborando al caso, cosa _tecnicamente_ vera. Alla sua affermazione qualcuno aveva cercato di reprimere un ghigno mentre qualcun altro aveva bofonchiato un ironico “Sì, certo.”

Ma la sua testa era troppo fra le nuvole perché potesse interessargli. L’irritazione iniziale che sentiva nei confronti di Mycroft era evaporata quando avevano iniziato a parlare. E a baciarsi. E Dio – non ricordava nemmeno quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva avuto un’erezione semplicemente stando accanto a qualcuno. Dire che era distratto non rendeva abbastanza l’idea.

Durante la pausa pranzo Sally entrò nel suo ufficio. “Hai un appuntamento, vero?”

Greg continuò a fissare i documenti. “Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.” Sperava di non essere arrossito – anche se molto probabilmente la sua speranza era vana.

“Oh, andiamo, non dirò niente. Cristo, non posso credere che ce ne siano due. È psicotico come Sherlock?”

Greg sentì un pizzico di fastidio e la fulminò con lo sguardo. “Ti aspetti che risponda a una domanda simile? Devo lavorare.”

“Ooh, sei sulla difensiva,” replicò scherzosamente la donna. “Penso tu abbia un appuntamento.”

“Levati dalle palle, e chiudi la porta mentre te ne vai.”

Mancavano diciotto ore all’appuntamento, e improvvisamente era incredibilmente nervoso. Cosa stava pensando quando aveva suggerito di andare da Starbucks?

***

Il Caffè era a qualche minuto a piedi dall’appartamento di Greg. Mentre camminava tranquillamente nel buio della prima mattina si chiese come sarebbe arrivato lì Mycroft. Non pensava avrebbe preso la metro, più probabilmente sarebbe venuto in limousine o in taxi. Forse con un elicottero privato o qualche cosa di simile – se le strade fossero state libere non se ne sarebbe sorpreso molto.

Era arrivato troppo presto, aveva aspettato fuori dallo Starbucks per dice minuti, prima di entrare, e altri dieci minuti li aveva passati in piedi fino a che il barista, esasperato, gli aveva detto “Si sieda, per l’amor di Dio.” Appena vide Mycroft alla porta si alzò per andargli in contro. Lanciò anche un’occhiata all’orologio – perfettamente in orario, aveva spaccato il secondo. In qualche modo non ne era affatto sorpreso.

Al contrario delle sue supposizioni, l’arrivo di Mycroft era sorprendentemente ordinario. Era venuto a piedi. Al buio. Non era nemmeno una camminata corta – erano circa due miglia da lì fino al suo appartamento, se ben ricordava.

Lo sforzo e l’aria fredda e umida della mattina gli aveva colorato le guance. L’uomo gli sorrise caldamente mentre toglieva la sua ( _probabilmente oscenamente costosa_ ) sciarpa e il paio di guanti in pelle che indossava. Portava anche l’ombrello, anche se non sembrava dovesse piovere. Che strano, lo aveva portato pure sulla scena del crimine, il giorno prima.

“Buon giorno, Gregory.”

_Oh no_. _Dovrei dirglielo? Lo scoprirà comunque, prima o poi, e allora sarà anche peggio_. “Greg, in realtà – nessuno mi chiama Gregory, nemmeno mia madre.”

“Oh, scusami.” Sembrava davvero mortificato, come se avesse dovuto saperlo.

“Non preoccuparti. Il nome ‘Gregory’ non mi si addice molto. È il tipo di nome per cui si viene presi in giro a scuola.”

Mycroft fece un sorriso ironico. “Si può dire che il problema mi sia familiare.”

Greg ridacchiò sotto i baffi prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “Oh, scusa; so che non è divertente.”

“È tutto a posto. I miei genitori hanno dei gusti un po’ particolari quando si parla di nomi.”

“Non penso tu abbia mai abbreviato il tuo.”

“No, il nome ‘Mike’ non mi si addice molto.” Greg inquadrò il suo elegante soprabito. Sicuramente al di sotto vi era un elegante completo. “No, sono d’accordo. ‘Mycroft’ è decisamente più da te.”

Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia di qualche millimetro e Greg desiderò di potersi prendere a calci per aver detto qualcosa che poteva essere presa come un insulto. “Intendo, in modo positivo,” aggiunse velocemente. “Ehm, prendiamo il caffè?” chiese, cercando di cambiare argomento prima di dire altre cose che avrebbero peggiorato la situazione.

“Mi piacerebbe.” replicò Mycroft, rivolgendo a Greg lo stesso caldo sorriso che aveva fatto il giorno precedente, mentre erano in macchina.

Mycroft era calmo e tranquillo, al contrario di Greg, che era un fascio di nervi. Non aveva nemmeno notato, fino a quel momento, il vociare nel bar e il rumore delle macchine del caffè. Non aveva mai tentato di fare conversazione mentre le macchine per il latte fischiavano e i baristi urlavano gli ordini. Chiese per sé il solito ( un ‘ _venti filter, room for milk_ ’) mentre Mycroft leggeva il menù appeso sul muro dietro al bancone.

Mentre Mycroft non guardava, Jill – la barista che solitamente lo serviva – gli lanciò un sorriso saputo. Greg spalancò gli occhi e le lanciò un’occhiata che poteva benissimo essere interpretata come ‘Per l’amor di Dio, non ora!’

“E per lei, invece?” chiese Jill a Mycroft.

“Che tipi di tè avete?”

“Tè nero, verde, alle erbe-“

“No, intendevo che varietà di tè nero avete?”

Greg sospirò sconfortato. _Indubbiamente non saremmo dovuti venire qui_.

“Oh, ehm… penso l’English Breakfast,” disse Jill.

“Prendo questo. Grazie.”

“Che misura?”

“Piccola.”

“Abbiamo solo ‘ _Tall, Grande e Venti_.”

Mycroft batté le palpebra e la guardò con una punta d’orrore in volto.

“Allora prenderò una _Tall_.” Disse.

“-con _room for milk_ ,” aggiunse Greg. “D’asporto.” Il rumore era insopportabile e benché Mycroft non sembrava disturbato, Greg voleva uscire di lì il prima possibile.

“Non restiamo qui?”

“Se vuoi possiamo restare, ma penso sia meglio di no. C’è troppo rumore.”

“No, hai ragione. Decisamente non è il luogo migliore dove avere una conversazione.”

“Già. Scusa – vengo qui sempre da solo e non ci ho mai pensato.” I due presero le loro bevande e si avvicinarono al piccolo bancone per aggiungere latte e zucchero.

“Come sapevi che prendo il tè con il latte?”

“Ne ho visto un cartone sul vassoio del tè una mattina attraverso la finestra. È il mio lavoro, fare attenzione ai dettagli.”

“Mm,” disse Mycroft, sembrando compiaciuto. “Hai notato altro?”

“La tua puntualità è compulsiva, il completo che indossi ora probabilmente costa più di tutto il mio guardaroba e quel tè sarà il peggiore che tu abbia mai assaggiato.”

Gli occhi di Mycroft scrutarono sospettosamente il bicchiere di carta che teneva in mano. “Non sono sicuro al cento per cento dell’ultima affermazione, ma penso proprio che tu abbia ragione su tutti i fronti – non che questo si rifletta su di te, ovviamente.”

“Grazie,” disse Greg. “È stata una pessima idea. Scusa.”

“Non del tutto. Sono felice che tu mi abbia invitato.” Avvicinò il coperchio in plastica al bicchiere di carta, ma non riuscì a infilarlo visto che era troppo stretto ed era chiaramente qualcosa che non era abituato a fare. Stava per provare a infilarlo con più forza – e non c’era dubbio che il tè sarebbe finito ovunque – quando Greg lo fermò.

“Aspetta, dammi qui – questi cosi sono infernali. Non ti dico quante volte ho finito per rovesciarmi addosso il caffè cercando di infilarlo…”

Mycroft gli sorrise, grato. “Grazie.”

Greg si sentì terribilmente cavalleresco per aver evitato un potenziale disastro di quella portata. Come se il resto dell’appuntamento non fosse stato già di per sé un disastro. Era un appuntamento? Non ne era sicuro. Deve durare più di dieci minuti, per esserlo? Il rumore, le persone – a che stava pensando, quando aveva scelto di ansare da Starbucks? Mycroft probabilmente non vi aveva mai messo piede, prima di quel giorno. Probabilmente non ci avrebbe messo piede mai più.

Uscirono tornando nella fredda e umida mattina – ancora avvolta nel buio tranne che per le poche luci della strada.

“Ti dispiace?” chiese Mycroft, allungando poi verso Greg l’ombrello e il bicchiere.

“Figurati.”

Mycroft si rinfilò sciarpa e guanti, facendo sembrare quei movimenti normali terribilmente eleganti. Greg non riusciva a smettere di guardare le mani di Mycroft - in quei morbidi guanti di pelle, le sue dita lunghe sembravano particolarmente oscene.

Non sapeva nemmeno di avere una _cosa_ per le mani. Quando Mycroft riprese l’ombrello e il tè, Greg si sentì come se fosse stato beccato a guardare qualcosa di particolarmente sconcio. Si sistemò il cappotto cercando di non concentrarsi su quanto fosse stupendo Mycroft. Se solo fossero andati da qualche parte dove avrebbero potuto avere una conversazione…

“Bene, allora. Ehm. Grazie per essere venuto,” disse Greg, senza sapere come continuare. “Forse potremmo fare qualcosa di un po’ meno orribile, la prossima volta.”

“Scusami se sbaglio, Gregory –“

“Greg.”

“ – Scusami se sbaglio, Greg. È passato un po’ dall’ultima volta che ho avuto un appuntamento, ma ho l’impressione che tu pensi che sia finito.”

“Ehm, appuntamento?” chiese Greg, sperando che non si riferisse a futuri incontri.

“Sì.”

“Beh, non c’è molto da fare a quest’ora.” Disse Greg guardando verso la strada vuota su cui si affacciavano le vetrine buie dei negozi.

“Ho ancora tempo, prima di dover andare in ufficio. Potremmo – “ Mycroft si fermò, sembrando un po’ nervoso, “- andare a piedi fino al mio appartamento. Mi piacerebbe poter parlare un po’. Il mio autista, poi, potrebbe accompagnarti al lavoro mentre ci vado anche io. Ho l’impressione che il tuo ufficio sia vicino al mio.”

Mycroft gli stava dando un’altra possibilità, ma la felicità di Greg si trasformò in fretta i disappunto. “Non ho la ventiquattr’ore – l’ho lasciata nel mio appartamento.” Nel suo disordinato appartamento, affittato a basso costo e con i piatti della sera prima ancora impilati nel lavandino. Il solo pensiero che Mycroft potesse vederlo lo metteva terribilmente a disagio.

“Non preoccuparti, ti aspetto qui mentre vai a prenderla.”

“Scusa, è solo che…”

“Non ti aspettavi visite. Capisco perfettamente.” disse Mycroft, sorridendo gentilmente.

“Ehm, davvero non è un problema aspettarmi? Sono solo cinque minuti.”

“Certo che no, mi fa piacere.”

“Grazie.” Si diresse velocemente verso l’appartamento ringraziando di non dover far assistere a Mycroft l’orrore dei piatti della sera prima e i rumori inenarrabili del suo freezer.

***

Mycroft rimase in piedi fuori dal caffè ad aspettare Greg, sorseggiando la seconda tazza di tè peggiore che avesse mai bevuto. Aveva sbagliato quando si era detto d’accordo con Greg su quanto il tè sarebbe stato pessimo. Quello di Sherlock era, e sarebbe rimasto, il peggiore. Dopotutto in quel bicchiere di carta non c’erano sostanze chimiche di dubbia provenienza, cosa che invece spiegava perfettamente perché il tè di Sherlock fosse così terribile.

Ripensò mentalmente a tutti gli errori che aveva fatto: lo sbaglio mortificante con il nome di Greg, la conversazione con la barista, il quasi-disastro con il coperchio, e l’inappropriata deduzione sull’appartamento del detective. Era un vero miracolo se Greg ancora gli rivolgeva la parola, acconsentendo anche a passare altro tempo con lui e andando a piedi fino al suo appartamento. Avrebbe dovuto proporre di andarci in taxi, ci avrebbero messo un’eternità per arrivare.

Mycroft soffiò sul tè attraverso il piccolo foro sul coperchio in plastica e pensò alla normalità con cui le persone avevano quelle ‘interazioni sociali informali’. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se il protocollo diplomatico fosse incluso in quelle conversazioni. Non era più abituato a non essere capace di fare qualcosa.

Esattamente quattro minuti dopo arrivò Greg con la sua valigetta. Mycroft aveva calcolato il tempo di ritorno che avrebbe dovuto impiegare basandosi sulla posizione del suo appartamento – avrebbe dovuto metterci almeno cinque minuti, prima di tornare. Non che lui avesse cercato il suo indirizzo o qualcosa del genere per saperlo…

“Non c’era bisogno che facessi così in fretta.”

“Non volevo che prendessi freddo,” rispose Greg.Mycroft sentì le guance arrossire e sperò che Greg pensasse fosse dovuto al freddo mattutino. “Grazie,” rispose, fissando il bicchiere di carta come se questo nascondesse il segreto per la pace nel mondo. “Il mio appartamento è da questa parte.”

“Sì, mi ricordo.”

“Oh, è vero. Scusa.” Si sentiva completamente estraneo alla conversazione. Fare ovvie constatazioni: un’altra cosa da aggiungere alla lista di errori. Fece un sorriso sofferente – una piccola espressione che era riuscita a fuoriuscire dalla sua armatura – e decise di cambiare argomento. “Non sono molto bravo, con questo genere di cose. Non esco molto.”

Greg gli fece un sorriso dolce. “È tutto okay. Non è un test – non sto tenendo i punti o qualcosa del genere. Dai, andiamo.”

***

Nemmeno Greg usciva molto, ma quello era il più strano appuntamento che avesse mai avuto. Mycroft sarebbe stato più a suo agio in un pub malfamato.

“Allora, ehm,” cominciò Greg, cercando disperatamente di rompere il silenzio, “Sherlock ti ha richiamato?” Ripensandoci, probabilmente non era l’argomento migliore di cui parlare.

Mycroft rise e sembrò tranquillizzarsi un po’. “Può diventare davvero pesane, a volte. Mi ha detto di smettere di interferire con la sua vita.”

“La _sua_ vita?” disse Greg, sbalordito. “Niente di tutto ciò lo riguarda.”

“È preoccupato che io cerci di dissuaderti dal coinvolgerlo nei casi.”

“Perché?”

“Onestamente non ne ho idea, ma gli ho assicurato che non interferirò con la sua vita più di quanto già non faccia.”

“Come se fosse poco…” disse Greg ridacchiando.

Mycroft sorrise. “Cerco di mantenere al minimo le mie attenzioni, ma ho paura per la sua sicurezza.”

Temendo dove l’argomento sarebbe potuto andare a finire, Greg cercò di portare la conversazione da un’altra parte. “Quindi, da quanto hai una casa a Kensington?”

“Dieci anni, ormai. Avevo un piccolo appartamento vicino a Hampstead Heath, ma da quando ho iniziato a passare tanto tempo al lavoro, ho avuto bisogno di un posto più vicino.”

Greg riuscì a stento a non soffocare col caffè. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare come fosse il ‘piccolo appartamento’. Sally aveva ragione su tutta la questione “dell’eleganza” – tra questo e l’appartamento a Kensington, doveva avere un’eredità non da poco. “Beh, mi sembra giusto,” disse, fingendo nonchalance. Mycroft alzò le spalle.

”Era dei miei genitori. Invece tu, da quanto vivi qui?”

“Un paio d’anni. Sono venuto ad abitare qui quando ho avuto il posto di Detective. Molto meglio di quello che avevo a Brixton,” disse Greg.

Mycroft inarcò le sopracciglia.”Lo immagino. Comunque sono molto felice che tu ti sia trasferito – sono sicuro che con il ‘giro di corsa’ che facevi a Brixton non saresti mai finito per passare davanti alla mia finestra.”

Greg sorrise.

“Da quanto tempo corri?”

“Da sempre, più o meno. Ho ricominciato quando ho superato i trenta, non riuscivo più a restare seduto dietro alla scrivania tutto il giorno.”

“Davvero? Sembra che tu sia spesso sul campo.”

“Beh, ci sono molti più documenti da compilare di quanto non sembri. È un po’ pesante, ma la paga è buona. La corsa mi aiuta a tenere sotto controllo lo stress, ma sono sicuro che tu sappia tutto, a questo riguardo, essendo stato una spia e tutto il resto.” Sollevò un sopracciglio in modo provocatorio.

Mycroft scrollò le spalle. “La pressione è la stessa di adesso, ma il lavoro sul campo mi teneva in forma.”

“Perché hai smesso?”

“C’è stato un ‘incidente’, qualche anno fa. Che mi ha quasi fatto perdere tutto. Il lavoro amministrativo è più di mia competenza, attualmente.”

Greg immaginò Mycroft correre in giro come se fosse James Bond, attirando agenti ignari nel suo letto. Si stava distraendo. “Cosa fai con lo stress?” chiese, riprendendo il filo del discorso mentre si concentrava sul presente.

“Niente. Lascio che mi divori, suppongo.” disse con un po’ di malinconia.

“Beh, questo sì che è triste,” rispose l’altro prima di potersi trattenere. “Oh, Dio. Scusami. Non avrei dovuto-”

Mycroft lo interruppe. “No, va tutto bene. È vero – devo iniziare a fare qualcosa a riguardo prima che mi uccida.”

Greg si chiese se quell’appuntamento potesse essere più strano e imbarazzante. Forse avrebbero dovuto parlare di religione e politica. “Comunque ero serio, ieri. Ti insegnerò a correre.”

“Oh, non sono molto in forma, ultimamente. Sarebbe un disastro.”

“Hai dei problemi alle ginocchia?”

Mycroft scosse la testa.

“Allora andrà tutto bene – tutti possono imparare a correre se partono con calma. Sono quelli che partono in quarta la prima settimana che poi hanno problemi.” Lanciò a Mycroft un’occhiata veloce guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi.”Hai un bel fisico, comunque.” Disse, un po’ insinuante e guardandolo sfacciatamente.

Non ne era sicuro, ma sembrava che Mycroft fosse arrossito. Forse era solo il freddo. Comunque lui sapeva perfettamente cosa stava facendo, e avrebbe salvato quell’appuntamento, anche a costo di morire nell’impresa.

***

Mycroft era piuttosto sicuro che Greg non avrebbe voluto vederlo mai più – nemmeno per motivi professionali, figuriamoci per un altro appuntamento - ma dopo quel commento sul suo ‘ bel fisico’ sembrava che il mondo fosse diventato più luminoso. Greg stava flirtando con lui. Era sicuro.

Cioè, abbastanza sicuro.

No, totalmente sicuro.

Doveva smettere di essere infelice, e solo, e terrorizzato dai rapporti sentimentali. Per un qualche motivo, Greg sembrava interessato a lui e gli aveva proposto di insegnargli a correre. Questo voleva dire più appuntamenti. Più tempo da passare in compagnia di quell’uomo adorabile.

Sarebbe stato un idiota se non ne avesse approfittato. E se c’era una cosa che sicuramente lui non era, era essere un idiota.

“Va bene, ma come ho già detto, sono in pessima forma. Ci vorrà un po’.”

“Ho tutto il tempo,” rispose Greg, facendo poi un sorriso che avrebbe dovuto essere illegale.

***

Riuscirono ad arrivare all’appartamento di Mycroft senza che la conversazione finisse su argomenti delicati: cadaveri, scandali politici internazionali, o qualsiasi cosa minimamente legata a Sherlock.

Greg si strofinò le mani con forza, desiderando aver preso i guanti. Il fatto che fosse arrivato così lontano senza notare quanto le sue mani stessero ghiacciando sottolineava pienamente il suo interesse per Mycroft.

“Oh, scusa. Avrei dovuto notarlo – “ disse l’altro quando se ne accorse.

“Non scusarti. Forse potresti scaldarle preparando un po’ di tè?” chiese speranzoso. Stava pensando ad altri modi per scaldarle – nessuno dei quali era possibile in quel momento.

“Non pensavo che bevessi tè.”

“Di solito no,” disse Greg, “ma tu non bevi caffè.”

“No, ma Sherlock lo beve. Ho una macchina per il caffè che usa solo lui, quando si degna di venire.” Sorrise e prese il cappotto a Greg. “Cosa che non accade molto spesso, lo devo ammettere. La cucina è di sopra.”

Greg si sarebbe dovuto aspettare che la ‘macchina del caffè’ non sarebbe stata una cosa da poco. Era una macchina per il caffè completa – una versione più piccola di quella di Starbucks. Non prendeva mai un espresso perché costava il doppio del ‘filter’.

“Il caffè lo vuoi liscio o lo preferisci con del latte o qualcos’altro?”

“Sai come usare quella cosa? Pensavo che ci volessero anni di allenamento per riuscire a farla funzionare a dovere.” Disse, scherzando solo per metà.

“Sarebbe sciocco avere qualcosa e non sapere come usarlo, non credi? Inoltre, mi fa pensare a come sarebbe stato se avessi fatto il barista.”

“Sì… tu, un barista. Sarebbe divertente.”

“Mm, sarei bravissimo solo se non ci fossero clienti,” disse Mycroft, aprendo allegramente l’anta di un mobile per prendere le capsule del caffè.

“Okay, se non è un problema per te prenderei del latte. Di solito prendo il ‘filter’ perché ci sono abituato al lavoro.” Era una specie di verità, dopotutto.

I successivi cinque minuti Mycroft li aveva passati preparando il latte e scegliendo una bustina di tè da un barattolo. Dopo aver preso una tazzina cinese in porcellana per sé si fermò.

“Tazza o tazzina?”

“Una tazza va benissimo, grazie.” Poi, improvvisamente preoccupato che la sua risposta sembrasse in qualche modo una critica alla tazza scelta da Mycroft, aggiunse, “Così posso avvolgerci intorno le mani.” _Agitazione da primo appuntamento_ , si disse. _E smettila di fare l’idiota – non gli interessa dove bevi il caffè_.

Mycroft gli prese una tazza alta e stretta, anche questa in porcellana cinese, che in qualche modo riusciva a essere robusta ed elegante allo stesso tempo. Versò l’espresso e il latte fumante nella tazza, disegnando un delicato vortice con la schiuma. Poi gli passò una ciotola, anche questa cinese, - “Ho solo zollette di zucchero, mi spiace” – il latte e un cucchiaino.

Greg lo guardò per un secondo, stupito dalla sua bravura, poi prese un sorso. Era come se stesse bevendo un caffè paradisiaco. “Dio, è buonissimo,” disse. “Non ne hai idea.”

Mycroft s’illuminò.

“Sono serio. Non ho mai assaggiato un caffè così buono.”

“È rassicurante. La reazione di Sherlock non era nemmeno lontanamente simile.”

“Cos’ha detto?”

“Se non ricordo male, la parola che ha usato è stata ‘meh’.”

Greg sbuffò. “Sai com’è fatto.”

“Lo so. Se avesse detto qualcosa di carino mi sarei preoccupato per la sua sanità mentale.”

“Sono felice che tu la prenda con sportività”

“Sono cresciuto con lui, non è che abbia avuto altra scelta,” disse Mycroft con una scrollata di spalle.

“Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”

“No, sono a posto così, grazie.” Disse, alzando la sua tazza. “Tu non mangi niente?” “No, mi sono preparato delle uova prima di uscire.”

“Dio,” disse Greg. “A che ora ti sei alzato questa mattina? Tra la colazione e la camminata, dovevano essere almeno le quattro e mezza.”

Mycroft sorrise. “Di solito leggo il giornale, a quell’ora, quindi non ho cambiato niente rispetto al solito.”

Greg si sentì un po’ colpevole – aveva dormito fino alle cinque e mezza. “Perché sei venuto a piedi, comunque? Faceva un freddo tremendo.”

Mycroft ebbe un improvviso e intenso interesse nei confronti della sua tazza di tè e serrò le labbra. Dopo un secondo disse, “Pensavo di fare un po’ di esercizio. Sai – sperando che la mattinata non fosse un completo disastro e che tu fossi serio riguardo alla corsa.”

“Non ti piace proprio, il caffè, o semplicemente preferisci il tè?”

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo, confuso dall’improvviso cambio d’argomento. “Come?”

“Perché vorrei proprio baciarti, in questo momento, ma se non ti piace il caffè, non sarebbe proprio il massimo.”

Il volto di Mycroft si accese. “Oh, io _amo_ il caffè.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la loro particolare presentazione in "The DI and the Spy", Mycroft decide di accettare l'offerta di Greg delle 'lezioni di corsa'. (Sequel di 'The DI and the Spy')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il sequel di 'The DI and the Spy', di chasingriver. Potete trovare questa traduzione anche su Efp Fanfiction. Aggiornerò ogni due o tre settimane.

Si organizzarono per trovarsi sabato mattina e andare nel negozio sportivo vicino all’ufficio di Greg.

Mycroft – nonostante tutti i suoi completi – aveva bisogno di vestiti. E di scarpe da ginnastica. Greg sperava che le scarpe avessero una qualche striscia fluorescente – probabilmente lo avrebbero reso Mycroft un po’ meno impassibile. Ma anche portarlo in un vero e proprio negozio sportivo stava avendo il suo effetto.

“Possiamo andare da Harrods o qualcosa di simile? Sono sicuro che anche loro hanno quello che ci serve.”

“Sono sicuro che non lo hanno,” rispose Greg, mettendo fine alla conversazione. “In ogni caso, anche se avessero delle scarpe da corsa, non si può fare un buon allenamento senza un paio di scarpe adatte.”

Mycroft si accigliò e mormorò qualcosa a riguardo della ‘mancanza di privacy’.

“Ringrazia che non ti abbia portato all’Adidas enorme in Oxford Street – quel negozio brulica di gente. Lo avresti odiato.” C’era un solo modo per finire la conversazione in fretta: ricorrere ai doppi sensi e sperare per il meglio. “Ti prometto che mi farò perdonare, dopo.”

Nonostante i migliori tentativi da parte di Mycroft di essere irritato, gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevarono. “Se insisti,” rispose, ruotando gli occhi, indifferente. Cosa che lo fece sembrare terribilmente tenero.

Greg si illuminò. “Fidati di me.”

 ***

Si presentò da Mycroft per le nove. Sperava che potessero pomiciare un po’, prima di andare, ma Mycroft sembrava terrorizzato dalla prospettiva della giornata che doveva affrontare. Indossava una maglia e una giacca che fecero vergognare Greg dei suoi vestiti lavorativi – sarebbe sembrato fuori luogo, una volta arrivato al negozio.

“Hai qualcosa… da mettere per correre?”

“Perché? Andiamo solo a prendere le scarpe.”

“Beh, di solito te le fanno provare sul tapis roulant. Vuoi metterti una maglia più comoda?” I pantaloni erano in cotone e ben stirati. Non erano esattamente da corsa, ma erano meglio di un paio di jeans. Mycroft aveva dei jeans? Il pensiero colpì il suo cervello. In modo molto piacevole. Doveva ricordarsi di chiederglielo.

Cercarono nell’armadio fino a quando non trovarono una più appropriata ‘polo’. I bottoni aperti lasciavano a Greg una visuale allettante del petto coperto da alcuni peli rossi.

Mycroft guardò la maglia nervosamente. “Sei sicuro che questa vada bene? L’altra era meglio.”

“Oh, sì. Perfettamente sicuro. Fidati di me. Sei perfetto con questa,” disse Greg, cercando di non sembrare lascivo. “Ma se vuoi prendere qualche vestito per correre dovrai provarlo al negozio – lo sai questo, vero?”

“No,” rispose Mycroft, con una punta di panico nella voce. “Li ordinerò online o qualcosa del genere. Se devo umiliarmi, preferisco farlo in privato.”

La sua reazione lasciò Greg di stucco. “Oh Dio, scusami – tutto questo non deve essere un qualche tipo di tortura. Non devi mettere le cose ridicole che uso io, sai –  hanno anche alcuni pantaloni molto carini che sono meno attillati, e le magliette non sono così male.” Si sentiva terribile per aver trascinato Mycroft in quella situazione, dato che era chiaramente terrorizzato. “Potremmo semplicemente prendere le scarpe e comprare le altre cose che ti interessano. Puoi provare i vestiti qui e riportare indietro quello che non ti piace.”

“D’accordo,” rispose l’altro, rilassandosi un po’, “penso che vada bene.”

Anche Greg si tranquillizzò un po’. L’ultima cosa che voleva era rovinare la giornata a Mycroft, anche se internamente sperava che l’altro ci ripensasse, riguardo ai pantaloni attillati. Gli era sembrato di aver memorizzato ogni curva delle sue gambe durante la ‘perquisizione’ in macchina, e sarebbero state perfette avvolte nel lycra – ma questo, probabilmente, non era ciò che Mycroft aveva bisogno  di sentire, al momento.

Presero un taxi per andare al negozio – normalmente Greg ci sarebbe andato in metro, ma Mycroft sembrava già abbastanza stressato senza il bisogno di salire su un mezzo pubblico.

Quando entrarono Mycroft guardò i muri coperti di scarpe con stupore. Si sporse verso Greg. “Non penso di aver mai visto così tante scarpe in un posto solo,” disse sottovoce, “e sicuramente non di quei colori.”

Una ragazza si avvicinò per aiutarli, e Greg le spiegò che tipo di scarpe stessero cercando. La commessa guardò Mycroft camminare a piedi scalzi e poi gli portò qualche paio di trainers da provare. Dopo aver scartato alcune scelte, la commessa gli suggerì di provare le paia rimaste sul tapis roulant. Mycroft guardò verso l’altro per vedere cosa ne pensava.

“Fai pure,” disse Greg, “ fermati se ti stanchi o se ti fa male qualcosa.” Era felice che la commessa fosse brava. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che aveva preso un paio di scarpe, e vedere l’esperta che aiutava Mycroft gli stava facendo pensare che sarebbe stato meglio se avesse preso un paio di scarpe anche per sé.

Mentre Mycroft correva sul tapis roulant, Greg cercò l’area con gli attrezzi e l’equipaggiamento per la corsa. Scelse una maglia e un paio di pantaloni attillati per sé – aveva bisogno di un altro paio da un po’, ma non aveva avuto tempo di prenderli. Quando Mycroft si fermò – ansimando forte, lucido di sudore e con i capelli, solitamente perfettamente in ordine, tutti arruffati – l’unica cosa che Greg riusciva a pensare era, ‘Cazzo, è sexy’. Sperò che la sua reazione non fosse evidente. “Quindi, come vanno?”

“Beh,” disse tra un respiro e l’altro, “le prime due non vanno proprio bene, la scarpa mi dà fastidio in due punti sul piede destro, ma l’altro paio è perfetto.”

“Già,” intervenne la commessa, “ha anche il fisico giusto. È un talento naturale.”

Mycroft gli lanciò uno sorriso. “Immagina come sarò dopo qualche lezione.”

“Insopportabile, sicuramente,”  rispose, sorridendogli a sua volta. Per sua fortuna, le scarpe di Mycroft erano nere con delle strisce bianche – sicuramente non fluorescenti. Si era sentito in colpa per tutta la mattina non appena aveva realizzato quanto difficile sarebbe stato per lui. Ma il nervosismo di Mycroft era stato rimpiazzato da una vertiginosa autostima e Greg era sbalordito dal cambiamento. Aveva l’impressione che Mycroft non stesse filtrando tutto quello che diceva, in quel momento – solitamente il filtro lo teneva lontano e al sicuro dal mondo.

Dopo che si tolse le scarpe, iniziarono a cercare dei vestiti nel negozio.

“Che pantaloni metti, tu?”

“Questi,” rispose Greg, facendogli vedere quelli che aveva scelto poco prima.

“Hm. E sono comodi?”

“Terribilmente.” Pensava di aver capito dove volesse andare a parare. O almeno, sperava che riguardasse qualcosa di più stretto dei pantaloni della tuta.

“Sai, devo dire che non è stato esattamente il massimo correre con questi pantaloni – le irritazioni sarebbero un problema.”

Greg lo guardò prima di scoppiare a ridere, giusto per essere sicuro che stesse scherzando. Apprezzava quel tipo di umorismo, ma non conosceva abbastanza Mycroft per essere sicuro se stesse scherzando o meno.

“Avrò sicuramente bisogno di qualcosa di più appropriato,” continuò Mycroft, prendendoli in mano per guardarli più attentamente. “Penso che proverò questi,” disse dirigendosi verso i camerini.

Greg rimase lì, sorpreso dal cambio di programma e di opinione riguardo alla mancanza di privacy e all’umiliazione pubblica. Poi, tornando in sé, lo seguì stando un po’ a distanza – _solo nel caso voglia chiedermi di ‘vedere come stanno’ o qualcosa del genere_ , pensò ottimisticamente. Mycroft entrò in un camerino, mentre Greg rimase a gironzolare vicino all’entrata. Dopo alcuni minuti una delle porte si aprì con un cigolio e spuntò fuori la testa di Mycroft.

“Greg?”

“Sì?”

“Non sono sicuro che vadano bene. Potresti, ehm… beh, ti spiacerebbe dare un’occhiata?”

C’erano _così tante_ cose che avrebbe potuto rispondere – nessuna delle quali era appropriata. Trattenne un sorriso e disse, “Certo che no.”

Sgusciò dentro il camerino. Quando alzò gli occhi sull’altro… _cazzo_. Dire che gli stavano bene non era abbastanza – facevano risaltare tutte le stupende curve nascoste dal tessuto. La bocca gli si seccò e deglutì; faceva terribilmente caldo.

“Cosa ne pensi? Troppo stretti?”

“Ehm… no. Vanno bene.” Fece un respiro e si sforzò di guardare Mycroft in volto. “Sono perfetti.” Cercava di essere obiettivo, ma l’unica cosa che voleva fare era guardarlo. Si sentiva come quando da ragazzo aveva visto per la prima volta una rivista porno – si sentiva eccitato, elettrizzato e sconcio. _Devo controllarmi_.

“Ne sei assolutamente certo?” chiese Mycroft. “Non vorrei doverli riportare indietro.” Il suo tono di voce era del tutto innocente, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire del suo sorriso.

Greg lanciò un’altra occhiata veloce verso il basso. Sembrava che i pantaloni volessero _evidenziare_ qualcosa.

_Oh. Bene, allora_. “Forse doveri dargli un’altra occhiata, sarebbe un peccato dover fare due viaggi.” Si avvicinò per poi inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, muovendo le mani su e giù per i polpacci. “La lunghezza è giusta. Sei fortunato a essere alto, sono sempre un po’ troppo lunghi, per me.” Poi si mosse verso l’alto, solleticando la parte esterna delle cosce, evitando deliberatamente il pene. Stava pianificando di tirarglielo fuori. “Hai delle cosce da corridore,” disse, sollevandosi. “Sarai sicuramente bravo.” Fece scivolare lentamente la sua mano sulla curva delle natiche dell’altro; Mycroft trattenne il respiro e Greg poté sentire i muscoli irrigidirsi sotto il lycra. Lo strinse gentilmente. “Ti dà  fastidio se faccio così?”

“Affatto,” disse Mycroft, con voce un po’ incrinata.

Greg ebbe un capogiro. Faceva davvero troppo caldo, lì.  Si avvicinò un po’ e poggiò la mano sul cazzo di Mycroft – la sua erezione era perfettamente visibile, ora, e Greg poté sentirne nitidamente i contorni mentre ci premeva sopra una mano. L’altro si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito e Greg dovette sforzarsi di respirare. Mycroft sembrava al limite, e ancora non avevano fatto niente. Strofinò ancora il suo palmo sul rigonfiamento, e i fianchi dell’altro si spinsero in avanti, cercando più contatto.

“Sei… sei sicuro che non sono troppo stretti sul davanti?” chiese Greg, a malapena capace di mantenere un tono di voce normale. “Forse dovremmo – ecco, sistemare qualcosa.” Si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

“Provaci,” disse Mycroft, sfidandolo a fare qualcosa.

Greg non poté più trattenersi – spinse l’altro contro il muro e lo baciò appassionatamente. Mycroft lo strinse a sé e gemette. Quando si separarono, Greg realizzò che la sua mano era ancora sul cazzo di Mycroft. “Sono tutte chiacchiere, se non fai qualcosa a riguardo,” disse, strizzandolo ancora. Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, ben deciso a mantenere la sua promessa.

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta del camerino. “Hai bisogno di una taglia diversa?”

Greg e Mycroft si bloccarono e si guardarono in preda al panico, gli occhi spalancati. Tra i piedi della porta e il pavimento c’erano una quindicina di centimetri – Greg sperava disperatamente che la commessa non si fosse accorta che c’erano due paia di gambe, lì dentro, o, più precisamente, un paio di gambe e lui inginocchiato. Si rimise in piedi molto lentamente e molto silenziosamente.

“No, grazie. Questi vanno bene, “disse Mycroft, riuscendo in qualche modo a recuperare la voce e cercando di sembrare qualcuno che _non_ stava per farsi fare un pompino in un camerino.

“Okay, altrimenti mi faccia sapere.”

Entrambi trattennero il fiato finché la ragazza non si fu allontanata, poi Greg iniziò ad agitarsi in un’incontrollabile e silenziosa risata. “Mi dispiace,” sussurrò piano mentre cercava di riprendere un po’ di contegno, ma Mycroft, invece di arrabbiarsi, sembrava su di giri quanto Greg riguardo a quel quasi-disastro.

“Um, ti andrebbe bene se continuassimo più tardi?” sussurrò Greg.

“Penso sia la cosa migliore,” gli rispose piano di rimando Mycroft, tentando di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Bene. Io esco per primo. Aspetta un paio di minuti prima di seguirmi. E nel caso qualcuno ci veda non sembrerà troppo strano che usciamo dallo stesso camerino, visto che mi porto dietro dei vestiti.”

Mycroft annuì.

“Comunque dovresti davvero tenerli, questi,” aggiunse Greg, trattenendo una risatina. “Ti stanno davvero bene.”

La loro fuga riuscì senza problemi, e una volta lontani dal negozio, entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Oh, Dio,” disse Greg, “Non posso credere che ce ne siamo andati via così! Probabilmente siamo tutti arruffati.”

“Non mi sono mai sentito così spaventato dalla possibilità di essere scoperto da quando ho usato una carta d’identità finta per andare in discoteca.”

“Tu cosa…?”

“Ho avuto un’adolescenza intensa,” rispose Mycroft.

“Già, sembra che tu fossi un delinquente.”

Mycroft scrollò le spalle e sorrise. “Sherlock non è stato il primo a creare problemi. Quando è arrivato lui e ha iniziato a lasciare sulla sua strada delle aule in fiamme, penso che i miei genitori abbiano realizzato quanto siano stati fortunati con me.”

“Comunque, una carta d’identità falsa? Quella è stata l’unica volta in cui ti sei preoccupato di venire scoperto?”

“Stavo infrangendo la legge – mi sono sentito ribelle per tutto il tempo.”

“Ti farò sentire terribilmente ribelle ogni volta che vorrai,” replicò Greg lascivamente, poi trasalì accorgendosi di quanto suonasse smielato. “Scusami.”

“Non scusarti,” disse Mycroft ridacchiando un po’, “Sembra piuttosto divertente. Ti va di pranzare?”

“Volentieri. Hai, ehm, qualcosa da fare questo pomeriggio?”

“No, tu?”

Greg avrebbe cancellato anche il tè con la regina per poter passare il pomeriggio con Mycroft. (Anche se, guardando in faccia alla realtà, Mycroft aveva più possibilità di lui di avere dei piani con la regina.) “Non ho niente fino a lunedì,” disse senza pensare.

“Oh, _davvero_?” replicò Mycroft con un ghigno.

Greg lo aveva detto nel modo più innocente possibile, sul serio. Sussultò di nuovo e disse, “Ora resterò zitto, prima che mi metta in altri guai.”

“Piuttosto dovresti salire qui,” disse Mycroft, chiamando un taxi. “Potrei preparare qualcosa da mangiare al mio appartamento, se vuoi.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Potremmo saltare il pranzo e passare subito al sesso, se preferisci, ma penso che avremo bisogno di calorie, se vuoi continuare per tutto il weekend,” disse ironicamente.

Greg non se lo aspettava e non aveva idea di come rispondere – anche nell’ipotesi in cui l’affermazione fosse stata uno scherzo.

“Ah, ti ho zittito, non è vero?” disse, aprendo la portiera per far salire Greg sul taxi. “Lo avresti fatto davvero, al negozio?”

“Sì.” La sua risposta lo fece pensare al suo comportamento – erano solo al secondo appuntamento e già stavano per fare sesso in pubblico. Per non parlare della sua incapacità di trattenersi. “Scusa, era fuori luogo,” aggiunse. “Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che sono uscito con qualcuno, potrei essermi lasciato trascinare un po’ dalla situazione.”

“Non mi stavo lamentando,” rispose Mycroft prima di dare al taxista il suo indirizzo.

 ***

Il viaggio verso l’appartamento fu un po’ strano. Era difficile trovare qualcosa da dire dopo aver quasi fatto sesso con qualcuno che si conosce a malapena. Mycroft pensò che sarebbe stato anche più strano se avessero _effettivamente_ fatto sesso. Voleva parlare di quella loro … _relazione_? Quello che era, che non era, che poteva essere - ma il sedile posteriore di un taxi non era esattamente il posto migliore dove parlarne. Sorrise con calore e posò la sua mano sulla coscia di Greg mentre viaggiavano in silenzio. Non voleva che l’altro pensasse che si fosse pentito di quello che era successo.

Quando arrivarono all’appartamento, Mycroft non era ancor sicuro di come introdurre il discorso, quindi si concentrò nel preparare qualcosa per pranzare. “Preferisci mangiare qualcosa di caldo o qualcosa di freddo?”

“Vanno bene entrambi, grazie,”

“Ti piace il roast beef? Ho cucinato l’arrosto, un paio di giorni fa; potrei preparare dei panini – ho del pane fresco. O, se per te non è un problema aspettare, potrei cucinare – non so, della pasta?”

“I panini vanno bene, grazie. Non mangio un roast beef decente da anni. Purtroppo quello che prendo di solito è quello del negozio dentro piccole confezioni in plastica,” disse timidamente. “Non sono granché, come cuoco.”

“Allora, prima o poi, ti preparerò un arrosto come si deve per cena. Non è molto divertente prepararlo solo per me.”

“Penso che sia bello che ti piaccia cucinare – io mangio praticamente solo take-away. Se non corressi probabilmente a quest’ora sarei morto.”

Mycroft sorrise, comprensivo. “Mi tiene impegnato quando sono a casa. Vuoi un caffè?”

“Sì, grazie. Posso prepararlo io, se vuoi. Oh … veramente, non ho la più pallida idea di come funzioni quella cosa.”

“Ti faccio vedere, se vuoi.”

“Forse dopo pranzo. Altrimenti ci metterei mezzo pomeriggio e finirei per ustionarmi col vapore o qualcosa di simile.”

Entrambi stavano eludendo qualsiasi tipo di conversazione importante. Quando finirono di pranzare, Greg prese parola per primo.

“Allora,” iniziò, nervosamente, “mi dispiace per prima. Voglio dire, di solito non lo avrei fatto. È solo che – ”

“Sembra che tu ti sia dimenticato che io ti ho portato qui. Dovrei essere io, a scusarmi. Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che sono uscito con qualcuno, e non sono sicuro di come sorpassare la linea tra il ‘mostrare interesse’ e il ‘prostrarmi ai tuoi piedi’. Non so quanto velocemente le relazioni debbano svilupparsi.”

“Nemmeno io,” borbottò Greg.

“Sono elettrizzato dal fatto che tu sia interessato; non voglio rovinare le cose prima ancora di iniziare.”

Greg sembrò notevolmente sollevato. “Già, beh, non voglio neanche io. Ad essere onesti, una volta raggiunti i quaranta non pensavo avrei più avuto appuntamenti e sono in qualche modo uscito di scena. Sally cerca sempre di trovarmi qualcuno, ma con il  mio lavoro … beh, diciamo che non tutti potrebbero capire. E uscire con un collega crea solo problemi.”

“Il lavoro è indubbiamente problematico,” disse Mycroft. Poi aggiunse, “Penso che finché siamo entrambi sinceri su cosa potrebbe o non potrebbe significare un rapporto fisico, non ci saranno problemi.”

“Beh, non avevo _pianificato_ di chiederti di sposarmi dopo averti palpato al negozio, prima, ma non sono completamente indifferente all’idea.”

Mycroft rise mentre la battuta alleggeriva un po’ la tensione. “Beh, prima mi piacerebbe passare un po’ di tempo con te per conoscerti – ”

L’espressione di Greg tentennò un po’.

“ – ma non vedo perché non possiamo entrambi divertirci un po’. O divertirci molto. Siamo entrambi adulti e consenzienti, dopotutto.”

Greg si risollevò. “Concordo.”

“Prometti che non cambierà la tua opinione di me, domattina?” chiese Mycroft. Cercò di sembrare tranquillo, ma voleva accertarsi che il sesso non avrebbe rovinato la loro potenziale relazione.

“Lo prometto,” replicò Greg, con serietà. “E tu?”

Mycroft si sentì molto sollevato. “Anch’io.”

Entrambi rimasero seduti in silenzio per qualche secondo, ripensando alla conversazione. Poi Greg sorrise e disse, “Beh, è stato intenso. Sono felice che lo abbiamo chiarito.”

“Concordo. Ti andrebbe una tazza di caffè,ora?”

“Stavo più che altro pensando a un tour della casa.”

“Mm. Ho alcuni mobili in camera da letto che potrebbero interessarti.”

*** 

Greg fece mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo, dopo che ebbero chiarito tutta la questione sul sesso. Dopo che il flusso di adrenalina per l’essere quasi stati scoperti era sparito, il viaggio in taxi era stato strano. Aveva anche iniziato a pensare che Mycroft si fosse pentito di tutto e fosse solamente educato, ma il suo commento sui mobili della stanza da letto non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

Era passato tanto da quando era uscito con qualcuno o da quando aveva fatto sesso, con qualcuno. Non si era dimenticato _come_ fare, ma non voleva essere _noioso_. Aveva suggerito il ‘tour’, ma l’idea di andare in camera sua con lo scopo di spogliarsi e fare sesso sembrava così … scontata. Esattamente l’opposto di seducente.

Quando Mycroft si alzò per portare i piatti in cucina, Greg lo seguì. Dopo che il primo ebbe appoggiato i piatti nel lavandino, si ritrovò Greg dietro che lo aspettava facendo un sorriso sghembo.

“Il pranzo era ottimo, grazie.”

“Figur – ”

Prima che potesse finire, Greg lo interruppe con un bacio leggero. Avvolse la sua mano alla nuca di Mycroft, avvicinandolo a sé, e sentì le lunghe dita dell’altro stringergli i fianchi. Era iniziato come un bacio lento e senza fretta, ma crescendo d’intensità, una mano di Mycroft era scivolata sul suo culo.

“Ti piacerebbe vedere la camera da letto?” chiese Mycroft.

“No.”

Mycroft si accigliò, e Greg chiarì, chinandosi verso di lui e sussurrando, “Vorrei vedere il posto da cui mi guardi correre.”

“Oh … “

Greg gli lasciò una serie di baci leggeri lungo la mascella; dopo un secondo, Mycroft piegò la testa di lato – Greg non avrebbe saputo dire se inconsapevolmente o per dargli maggiore accesso. In ogni caso, il suo magnifico collo – un’adorabile distesa di pelle candida e lentigginosa – pregava di ricevere più attenzioni, e chi era lui per rifiutare?

Alcuni discreti e trattenuti gemiti fuoriuscirono dalle labbra di Mycroft mentre lui si muoveva sulla sua pelle. Sembrava quasi che cercasse di trattenere le sue emozioni.

“Ti stai trattenendo, non è vero?” disse Greg. “Lasciati andare.” Succhiò la pelle soffice e Mycroft lo ripagò con un gemito non trattenuto, avvicinandolo poi a sé e baciandolo di nuovo.

Quando si separarono, entrambi un po’ storditi, Mycroft afferrò  la sua mano e lo guidò verso le scale. A metà discesa, si fermò. Greg non se lo aspettava e quasi gli finì addosso, ma il risultato fu solamente una deliziosa invasione di spazio personale, non una rovinosa caduta.

Mycroft lo guardò negli occhi e gli fece un mezzo sorriso, per alcuni secondi. Poi, con una voce bassa e sexy che avrebbe dovuto essere illegale, gli disse, “Sai, la mattina che hai corso in slow motion – il primo giorno che hai messo quei pantaloni attillati – non ho potuto nemmeno aspettare di arrivare alla doccia prima di venire. Mi sono fermato proprio qui, sulle scale. Avevo bisogno solo di qualche carezza – ero già così vicino, e solo per averti guardato. Sono venuto nel pigiama.”

Il solo pensiero fece tremare le ginocchia a Greg, che spinse Mycroft contro il muro. “Fammi vedere,” disse, in tono esigente, “Voglio vedere _esattamente_ cosa hai fatto.”

Mycroft  fece un piccolo suono supplicante mentre slacciava i pantaloni e li abbassava fino alle caviglie. Stava per tirare giù anche i suoi boxer quando Greg gli afferrò il polso e lo fermò.

“A cosa stavi pensando mentre lo facevi?”

“Che avrei aperto la porta, dopo che avevi suonato il campanello – e poi ti avrei tirato dentro e ti avrei baciato. Avrei stretto le mani sulle tue cosce e ti avrei strizzato il cazzo.”

La bocca di Greg si seccò immediatamente, e lui dovette deglutire prima di riuscire a pronunciare anche solo una parola. Un ansante ‘Oh, _cazzo_ ,’ fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, poi gli lasciò il polso.

Mycroft si abbassò i boxer, mugolando quando il tessuto sfregò sulla sua erezione.

“Lentamente,” disse Greg. “Fai piano.” Stava guardando apertamente il pene di Mycroft mentre si slacciava i pantaloni. Era grosso e sembrava delizioso, e lui voleva disperatamente prenderlo in bocca, ma resistette all’impulso di gettarsi in ginocchio e si abbassò invece gli slip liberando il suo membro teso. La mano di Mycroft scivolò sulla sua lunghezza con calma, i fianchi spingevano in avanti in cerca di frizione mentre il muro lo sosteneva.

“Cristo, sei magnifico,” mormorò Greg, mentre spostò una gamba tra quelle di Mycroft e gli si avvicinò. Lo baciò con forza, poi si allontanò cercando l’uccello dell’altro e premendoci contro il suo. Quando avvolse la sua mano attorno ad entrambi, Mycroft copiò il suo movimento, intrecciando le dita con quelle dell’altro, in modo da formare un cerchio. Greg poggiò l’altra mano sul muro sopra la spalla di Mycroft e sorrise. “Adesso – fammi vedere cosa hai fatto.”

I ricci rossi alla base del pene di Mycroft sfregarono contro la sua mano mentre entrambi iniziarono a muoversi. I loro movimenti non erano sincronizzati, e questo rendeva il tutto ancora migliore – scivolavano l’uno sull’altro mentre lavoravano insieme per portarsi al limite. La mente di Greg si focalizzò su un unico pensiero: Mycroft. L’espressione ubriaca di piacere sul suo volto, i gemiti che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra mentre le loro mani si muovevano sempre più in fretta, la sensazione di pelle contro pelle. Il piacere minacciava di sopraffarlo, anche se voleva che Mycroft venisse per primo. Quando passò il pollice sopra i loro glandi bagnati e lucidi, Mycroft iniziò a boccheggiare e si sostenne come poteva usando il muro, gli occhi chiusi per il piacere. Greg colse l’attimo lasciando un succhiotto evidente sulla pelle candida dell’altro per poi passare di nuovo il pollice sulla punta dei loro peni, e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso – l’intero corpo di Mycroft si tese, e il denso, caldo seme coprì le loro dita. Sapendo che non c’era nessuna ragione per trattenersi, Greg lasciò che il suo orgasmo lo travolgesse e venne mentre Mycroft ancora rabbrividiva.

Entrambi si rilassarono – Mycroft si accasciò totalmente contro il muro e Greg si appoggiò a lui, la testa poggiata sulla spalla dell’altro, e poi fece una piccola risatina. “Cazzo, è stato sensazionale.”

“Straordinario,” replicò Mycroft, non riuscendo a controllare la voce, pervasa dalla stanchezza. Greg lo trovò adorabile.

Si crogiolarono tranquillamente per alcuni minuti, fino a che la posizione scomoda in cui erano non cominciò a farsi sentire e il pasticcio vischioso di cui erano coperti non li riportò alla realtà.

“Ah, giusto,” disse Mycroft, guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualcosa per pulirsi, non trovando niente. Fece un passo fuori dai pantaloni e dai boxer arrotolati attorno alle sue caviglie per poi passare questi ultimi a Greg. “Tieni – usa questi.”

“Sei sicuro?”  Erano di seta e probabilmente costavano una fortuna.

“Ne ho altri, di sopra,” rispose Mycroft, sorridendo.

Si pulirono come meglio poterono, trasformando gli slip nel fazzoletto più costoso della storia e si rimisero i pantaloni. Greg ghignò e si appuntò mentalmente di ricordarsi, in futuro, di Mycroft che si infilava i pantaloni senza niente sotto.

Mycroft notò il ghigno, “Cosa?”

“Niente.” Greg cercò di sembrare innocente.

L’altro lo guardò, accigliandosi, e Greg chiarì. “Beh, è piuttosto eccitante…”

“Oh,” fece Mycroft, piuttosto sorpreso. Poi, con tono allusivo, aggiunse, “Me ne ricorderò.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la loro particolare presentazione in "The DI and the Spy", Mycroft decide di accettare l'offerta di Greg delle 'lezioni di corsa'. (Sequel di 'The DI and the Spy')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il sequel di 'The DI and the Spy', di chasingriver. Potete trovare questa traduzione anche su Efp Fanfiction. Aggiornerò ogni due o tre settimane.

Dopo il loro piccolo incontro sulle scale, Mycroft gli insegnò come usare la macchina del caffè. Nessuno finì coperto da scottature di terzo grado e Greg preparò un latte macchiato decente, quindi tutto sommato era stato un successo, anche se il suo tentativo di fare un vortice nella schiuma era stato un po’ disastroso e non somigliava nemmeno lontanamente al capolavoro di Art Nouveau di Mycroft.

“Devi solo fare pratica. Preparane un altro, se vuoi.”

“Se lo facessi, poi resterei sveglio tutta la notte,” rispose Greg, sorseggiando il caffè, buono quasi quanto il sesso che avevano appena fatto.

“Be’, è sempre qui, quindi sentiti libero di preparalo quando vuoi.”

L’affermazione era spiacevolmente vaga e a libera interpretazione. Il sottinteso ‘mi piaci abbastanza da volerti intorno più spesso’ era in qualche modo rassicurante. Sperava che non fosse solamente per il sesso, ma anche se lo fosse stato, avrebbe potuto conviverci. Per quanto strana fosse stata la situazione con Mycroft da Starbucks – e anche quella stessa mattina – una volta che si lasciava un po’ andare, averlo intorno diventava più facile. “Grazie,” rispose, non sapendo se suggerire qualcosa da fare per il resto della giornata. Non voleva approfittarsi della sua disponibilità.

“Perché non andiamo nell’altra stanza e ci rilassiamo un po’?” propose Mycroft.

Una volta che si furono seduti su delle lussuose sedie e che ebbero poggiato un piatto di biscotti sul tavolo nell’altra stanza, Mycroft ricominciò ad essere nervoso. “Va tutto bene? Voglio dire, non sentirti in dovere di restare e parlare solo perché noi, ehm… “

“Non siamo più abituati a situazioni del genere, vero?” disse Greg, sapendo che era così. “Questo è il punto: io non so leggere le persone e, anche se tu sei bravissimo a farlo, non lo sei quando diventi nervoso, altrimenti non mi staresti facendo questa domanda.”

Mycroft era concentrato nell’ispezionare un biscotto nel tentativo di evitare lo sguardo dell’altro.

“Quindi,” continuò Greg, prima di perdersi d’animo, “ho un suggerimento: entrambi diciamo quello che ci passa per la testa, anche se va contro qualsiasi ‘regola sugli appuntamenti’. Così risparmieremo entrambi tempo e sofferenza.” _Sputa il rospo e vedi cosa risponde_. _Spera per il meglio_. “Parlo io per primo: mi piaci davvero, adorerei passare il pomeriggio con te e portarti fuori a cena, stasera.”

Mycroft sembrava sorpreso. “Davvero? Mi piacerebbe. Voglio dire, andare a cena. Be’, anche il suggerimento è da prendere in considerazione. Hai ragione – passerei un’enorme e orribile quantità di tempo a rimuginare, se non facciamo così.”

_Beh, questo è un sollievo,_ pensò Greg. _Non capisco perché non lo fanno tutti._

“Vuoi che ci spostiamo sul divano?” chiese Mycroft. “Se non stiamo ai lati opposti del tavolo smetterebbe di sembrare un’intervista.” Si fermò un attimo, poi continuò, “E, a essere onesti, del contatto fisico sarebbe confortante, al momento.”

_Confortante. È un modo interessante di vederla_. Aveva ragione, comunque – avevano appena condiviso qualcosa di incredibilmente intimo, e ora erano tornati alle formalità di tè e biscotti. Non c’era da chiedersi perché fossero entrambi così nervosi. “Già, hai ragione.” Lasciando il caffè sul tavolo, Greg si sedette a una delle estremità del divano coperto da pelle nera. Mycroft gli si sedette accanto, sprofondando un po’ nella seduta del sofà, e Greg prese l’iniziativa avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’altro.

Mycroft fece un piccolo suono di soddisfazione e si rilassò contro di lui. “Grazie,” disse. “È stato … intenso, prima. Capisco perché le persone vogliano coccolarsi, dopo il sesso.”

“Già,” Greg poggiò la testa sullo schienale ricoperto dalla lussuosa pelle e i due rimasero in silenzio, rilassandosi semplicemente. Era sorprendentemente _confortevole_ – entrambi in silenzio e vicini. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che era _stato_ così bene con qualcuno. Si spostò in una posizione più comoda e strinse leggermente la spalla a Mycroft. “È carino, grazie.”

 

          ***

 

Mycroft non si rese conto di essersi addormentato finché non si svegliò con un crampo al collo. Greg aveva ancora la testa riversa all’indietro e stava russando debolmente, ma si svegliò quando l’altro iniziò a muoversi.

“Oh, Dio, scusa. Non volevo addormentarmi,” disse Greg. Sembrava davvero mortificato.

Mycroft gli strinse piano una coscia, tentando di rassicurarlo. “È tutto a posto – mi sono addormentato anch’io. Probabilmente non era la posizione migliore in cui fare un pisolino. Hai il collo indolenzito?”

Greg si massaggiò la nuca. “Sì, un po’. Ma non importa.”

“Se ti sposti sul pavimento ti faccio un massaggio.”

“Davvero? Certo, grazie.” Ridacchiò un po’ all’involontario doppio senso dell’altro e scivolò giù dal divano.

“Torno subito.” Mycroft uscì dalla stanza e tornò portando una pomata con sé, poi si sedette dietro a Greg. Dopo essersi ben coperto le mani con questa, iniziò a premere gentilmente i pollici ai lati della spina dorsale dell’altro. “Perfetto, ora cerca di rilassarti. Se ti faccio male, dimmelo e mi fermo.”

“Okay.”

Iniziò a lavorare sui suoi muscoli, massaggiandoli gentilmente e sciogliendo la tensione. “Hai il collo molto teso. Fa male?”

“No, è… _Dio_. Dove hai imparato? È stupendo.”

“Mi sono fatto male ad una gamba da ragazzo, quindi ho studiato anatomia e ho imparato come fare massaggi.”

“Heh.”

“Non _quei_ tipi di massaggi –  hai già avuto una dimostrazione, di quelli.” Entrambi ridacchiarono. “Comunque è molto d’aiuto contro i mal di testa.”

“Ne hai molti?”

“Più di quanti non mi piaccia ammettere. È per il lavoro.”

“Già, anche io,” disse Greg. “Mi insegnerai, qualche volta?”

“Certo,” rispose, entusiasta dell’idea di avere qualcosa da insegnargli. Continuò a massaggiare il collo di Greg finché la tensione non sparì. “Va meglio?”

Mycroft si mise in piedi e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, “Mi dispiace, un po’ di pomata è finita tra i tuoi capelli. Puoi fare una doccia, se vuoi – l’acqua calda ti farà bene al collo.”

“Non è solo un trucco per spogliarmi?” chiese Greg con un sorriso smagliante.

“No, io…” Mycroft si interruppe, agitato. “Non guarderò.”

Greg rise. “Scusa, stavo scherzando – sei più che benvenuto. Potremmo provare a fare sesso in doccia, se vuoi, ma ho paura che finiremmo per rompere qualcosa. Non lo so, è una di quelle cose che sembra eccitante ma che finisce per essere strana e pericolosa nella vita reale. Come fare sesso su un aereo.”

“Allora devi aver fatto sesso sull’aereo sbagliato.”

 

          ***

 

Quella non era la risposta che Greg si aspettava. Rimase con la bocca aperta per qualche secondo mentre realizzava quello che l’altro aveva detto. “Tu hai, ehm – “

“ – fatto sesso su un aereo?” finì Mycroft per lui. “No, sto semplicemente dicendo che alcuni aerei sarebbero migliori di altri, in una situazione del genere.”

Greg lo guardò di sbieco, “Ti devo chiedere come fai a saperlo, oppure me lo dici tu?”

“Oh Dio, no – non è niente di ciò che stai pensando,” rispose l’altro ridacchiando. “No, è solo che i jet privati hanno uno staff molto discreto – non ci sarebbe bisogno di farlo nella toilette. Almeno, immagino che non dovresti. Per essere chiaro, non sono stato _testimone_ di una situazione simile, ma sembra possibile.”

“Sai un’enorme quantità di cose su ogni argomento. Ad ogni modo, su quanti jet privati sei salito?”

“Un po’. Sai, il lavoro.” Mycroft svicolò la domanda facendo un movimento con il polso.

C’era qualcosa che non andava.

Improvvisamente a Greg venne in mente quale potesse essere il problema. “Tu hai un jet.”

Mycroft  trasalì. "È un jet _molto_ piccolo.”

Greg lo fissò. Come avrebbe dovuto rispondere ad una cosa del genere?

“Non è esattamente mio,” continuò Mycroft, con un’espressione afflitta sul volto. “Appartiene alla mia famiglia.” Poi si mise a studiare con attenzione le sue unghie.

“Fermo, aspetta un attimo – perché ti stai scusando?”

Mycroft scrollò le spalle. “Perché la maggior parte delle persone che hanno jet privati sono dei coglioni,” poi, facendo un’imitazione più che ottima di una voce terribilmente altezzosa, lo guardò da sopra il suo naso e disse, “Ciao. Ti piacerebbe vedere il mio jet privato? La gente dice che sono terribilmente fuori dalla portata delle persone normali e non capisco perché.”

Greg scoppiò a ridere e Mycroft gli fece un piccolo sorriso. “Quindi non sono un coglione?”

“No … ma mi piacerebbe fare sesso sul tuo aereo.”

 

          ***

 

_Beh, questo è un sollievo,_ pensò Mycroft. Ora la questione dei soldi l’avevano affrontata ed era andata meno peggio di quanto si aspettava. In realtà non era andata neanche tanto male – Greg sembrava divertito dall’intera cosa.

“Mi aspettavo che fossi ben messo,” disse Greg, gesticolando verso l’appartamento, “ma non mi aspettavo che avessi un aereo.”

“Sono sopravvalutati. Sono a portata di mano quando ce n’è bisogno e per evitare la folla a Heathrow, ma altrimenti non lo uso molto spesso.”

“Dovresti, invece.”

“Forse hai ragione. Comunque non va da nessuna parte.”

“Quindi, aspetta un attimo – e Sherlock?”

“Cosa?”

“Sono solo _tuoi_ soldi, o ne ha anche lui?”

“Oh, quello,” fece Mycroft, sorridendo. “Penso tu stia parlando di Baker Street, e dell’appartamento condiviso e della mancanza di stoviglie in cucina, mi sbaglio?”

“Già, sembra sempre che sia disperato.”

“E va in giro con maglie che costano più di quanto non sembri.”

Greg lo guardò, accigliandosi. “Sherlock si veste bene.”

Non voleva essere un insulto. “ _Certo_ che si veste bene. Quello che volevo dire è che sono molto costosi. Gli piace sembrare ‘trasandato’ per provare _qualcosa_ ai nostri genitori, non so nemmeno io _cosa_ , da quando può prendere liberamente soldi per comprare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia. È parte della sua ‘immagine’.”

“John lo sa?”

“Oh, non credo.”

“Huh. Bene.” Sembrava perplesso. “Questo spiega molte cose.”

“Ad esempio?”

“Il fatto che entrambi corrono in giro tutto il giorno per Londra e che vivono in un appartamento in centro.”

“Esattamente.”

“Fottuto bastardo.”

Mycroft sorrise. “La cosa ironica sui soldi è che una volta che ne hai a sufficienza, non li apprezzi più. Voglio dire, guardami: ho i mezzi per fare praticamente qualsiasi cosa io voglia, ma passo la maggior parte delle mie giornate a lavorare e il resto del tempo da solo nel mio appartamento.”

“Già, beh, posso dire la stessa cosa, tranne che per il fatto che il tuo appartamento è più bello.”

“Un punto per te. Sembra che entrambi lavoriamo troppo. Hai qualche altro hobby, oltre alla corsa?”

“No, a meno che ‘stare a casa’ non conti come hobby. Giocavo a calcio, ma è stato molto tempo fa. E tu?”

“Conta ‘sondare i giornali in cerca di segni di instabilità globale’? Lo faccio solamente per soddisfare la mia curiosità intellettuale, figurati.” Continuò, con un sorriso ironico.

“Oh, ma _certo_ ,” disse Greg, “così che appena uscirà sui giornali tu sarai già invischiato.”

“Qualcosa del genere.”

“Beh, ora portai aggiungere la corsa ai tuoi hobby.”

“Lo spero.”

“Non preoccuparti, partiremo con calma. Saranno più che altro camminate, all’inizio, con un po’ di corsa.”

“Dovremmo iniziare oggi? Usciamo a fare una camminata?”

Greg guardò fuori dalla finestra. “No, sta già diventando buio. Facciamo domani? Se per te non è un problema sopportarmi due giorni di fila.”

_Be’, non avrò un’altra occasione del genere_. “Contano comunque come due giorni se non te ne vai?”

Dopo aver visto la sorpresa sul volto di Greg, Mycroft aggiunse velocemente, “Solo se vuoi, ovviamente. E non dobbiamo _fare_ niente. È solo … non voglio sembrare disperato, ma mi sto divertendo davvero con te e …” biascicò, scrollando le spalle.

Greg sorrise raggiante. “Mi piacerebbe.”

“Non so _davvero_ come facciano le persone normali.”

“Loro hanno vent’anni e non hanno vergogna,” replicò Greg.

“Giusto,” disse Mycroft con un sorriso. “Fottuti bastardi.”

“Potrei … ti dispiacerebbe se facessi una doccia? Soprattutto visto che dobbiamo andare fuori a cena.”

“Certo che no. È oltre la camera da letto.”

 

          ***

 

“Ti lascio fare, allora,” disse Mycroft con un tono strano, dopo avergli fatto vedere il bagno e avergli dato un asciugamano pulito.

“Non essere stupido. Non dobbiamo fare la cosa del ‘sesso nella doccia’, ma un po’ di preliminari sarebbero divertenti. Andiamo, non sei un po’ intrigato?”

“D’accordo,” disse Mycroft, “ma dovrai forzare la mano.”

“Solo se me lo chiederai.”

“Come, scusa?”

“Ehm, niente,” disse Greg, aggiungendo mentalmente le ‘battute su S&M’ alla lista delle ‘Cose di cui Non Parlare a un Primo Appuntamento’. (Secondo appuntamento. _Quello che è_.)

Mentre si svestivano e poggiavano i vestiti sul piccolo tavolo su cui vi erano gli asciugamani, Greg ebbe una buona visuale della peluria rossa sul petto di Mycroft. I suoi peli grigi lo facevano sentire vecchio, anche se li aveva da quando era arrivato ai trenta. “Sei stupendo,” disse sentendosi stupido per stare constatando l’ovvio, ma il goffo linguaggio del corpo di Mycroft sottolineò la sua timidezza.

Guardò da un’altra parte. “Grazie. Io … um, non sono Sherlock.”

“Lo spero bene,” disse Greg con un sorriso.

Mycroft sorrise e si tolse i pantaloni. Mentre si sporgeva all’interno della doccia singola per aprire l’acqua, Greg ebbe un’adorabile visione delle sue lunghe, toniche gambe – aveva sempre avuto una _cosa_ per le gambe, forse a causa della corsa. Quando l’altro si girò, Greg lo tirò a sé per baciarlo. Mycroft si sciolse nel contatto.

“Dio, sei eccitante,” mormorò Greg.

“Stavo pensando la stessa cosa di te. Non posso ancora credere che tu sia qui.”

“Già, l’appuntamento è un successo, nonostante tutto.”

Finalmente l’acqua iniziò ad uscire calda e sbuffi di vapore scivolarono fuori dalla doccia attraverso l’apertura in cima.

“Dovremmo usare l’acqua calda, finché c’è,” disse Mycroft. “Quella cosa infernale diventa fredda quando meno te lo aspetti.”

Greg aprì la porta in vetro e lo trascinò dentro. “Non c’è bisogno che tu lo ripeta.” Gli palpò spudoratamente il culo mentre gli si avvicinava, poi lo baciò di nuovo e disse, “Quindi, la cosa del sesso nella doccia …”

“Sì?”

“Beh, se non la complichiamo troppo …”

Mycroft si allungò e fece scivolare la mano sulla nuca di Greg, avvicinandosi tanto da poterlo baciare, ma non abbastanza. Guardò negli occhi di Greg mentre l’acqua colpiva i loro petti per poi scivolare verso il basso, con il vapore che inumidiva i loro volti. “Cos’hai in mente?” chiese, con voce bassa e roca.

_Dio_. La voce di Mycroft gli stava facendo cose _inenarrabili_. “Qualcosa che comprenda me in ginocchio e il farti gemere,” disse Greg, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. La mezza erezione di Mycroft si premette bramosa contro la sua al suggerimento. “Voglio vederti sciogliere di nuovo.”

Mycroft gemette e lo baciò, delineando con la mano libera i muscoli tonici della schiena di Greg. “Pensavo che fossimo qui per lavarti i capelli,” disse quando si staccò dall’altro, sorridendo.

“Allora dammi lo shampoo così che possiamo iniziare prima a fare cosa più divertenti,” replicò Greg. Aveva pianificato di fare il più veloce lavaggio di capelli della storia – non che avesse bisogno di molto tempo per lavare i suoi capelli corti, di solito – ma Mycroft aveva altri programmi per lui, infatti iniziò a lavorare lentamente sul cuoio capelluto dell’altro. Il suo intero corpo rabbrividì mentre le lunghe, eleganti dita di Mycroft massaggiavano la sua testa. Era come quella volta che Sally gli aveva consigliato di andare a tagliarsi i capelli in quel ‘salon’ invece che dal solito barbiere – gli avevano lavato i capelli prima di tagliarglieli – ma questo era _infinitamente_ meglio. Quando Mycroft fece una leggera pressione con la punta delle unghie, ogni nervo della sua testa si illuminò ed inviò una cascata di brividi giù per la sua spina dorsale. “Dio – sei _davvero_ bravo con le mani.”

“Aspetta e vedrai cos’altro posso fare con queste,” disse Mycroft sfacciatamente.

Greg sciacquò il sapone via dai capelli e spinse l’altro verso la parete della doccia, fuori dal getto dell’acqua. “Ora è il mio turno,” disse, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia.

Mycroft si fece sfuggire un gemito, aggrappandosi al muro dietro di lui mentre Greg si inginocchiava di fronte a lui e afferrava il suo cazzo.

Greg fece guizzare la sua lingua fuori, stuzzicando il glande e assaggiandolo come se fosse un premio. Quando Mycroft spinse disperatamente i suoi fianchi in avanti, Greg avvolse le sue labbra attorno al pene facendolo affondare il più possibile nella sua bocca, ricevendo in cambio un gemito sonoro e soddisfatto.

“Non dovrei … essere … solo io … quello che si diverte,” disse Mycroft, annaspando in cerca di aria e parole mentre Greg gli succhiava l’uccello con lunghe e forti lappate.

Greg schiaffeggiò gentilmente la coscia dell’altro cercando di fargli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi di cosa faceva lui. Si stava divertendo tanto quanto Mycroft. Avere la sua grossa, calda asta in bocca – forzare la sua mascella ad aprirsi un po’ più di quanto non fosse comodo – era esattamente ciò che voleva. Lo tirò fuori un po’ e fece scorrere la lingua attorno alla punta con lunghe e sensuali carezze. Qualsiasi cosa avesse trattenuto Mycroft fino a quel momento dall’afferrargli la testa doveva essere sparita e Greg potè sentire delle forti dita avvolgersi attorno alla sua nuca – erano appoggiate, non spingevano, non forzavano… ma il _bisogno_ – Greg poteva sentire quanto Mycroft volesse trattenergli il capo e spingergli l’uccello in gola, e _cazzo_ , era eccitante. Raggiunse e coprì le dita di Mycroft con le sue, usandole per spingersi più a fondo in un silenzioso invito.

“Oh, Dio,” Mycroft gemette sopra di lui. Spinse in avanti i fianchi, incapace di trattenersi ancora.

Se la sua bocca non fosse già stata piena, Greg avrebbe fatto un sorriso raggiante. Niente era magnifico come la sensazione di dare piacere in quel modo – gli stava piacendo più di quanto non gli piacesse riceverlo – il piacere puro e semplice di ridurre qualcuno a emettere gemiti incoerenti. Rilassò la gola più che potè e lasciò che Mycroft gli scopasse la bocca tanto forte e velocemente quanto voleva.

In qualche modo, anche spingendosi tra le sue labbra, Mycroft era un amante premuroso.  Non prendeva ciecamente il suo piacere senza prestare attenzione al respiro e alla comodità di Greg. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, se lo avesse fatto. Non sarebbe stato un problema dover sopportare un po’ più di forza – ci aveva preso gusto – ma sospettava che anche quella fosse un’altra cosa da non fare ad un primo appuntamento. Poi ricordò le adorabili e sensuali reazioni di Mycroft le volte che _lui_ era stato un po’ dominante, e si chiese se Mycroft ne sarebbe rimasto sorpreso.

La stretta sulla sua nuca si accentuò, le spinte divennero più irregolari. Greg aveva tutta l’intenzione di ingoiare quando l’altro fosse venuto, ma Mycroft uscì dalla sua bocca all’ultimo momento, lasciando che un fiotto di seme si riversasse sulle guance di Greg. Era osceno ed eccitante in modo inaspettato.

Mycroft rimase lì fermo per qualche secondo, appoggiato contro il muro, mentre si riprendeva. “Dio, è stato incredibile,” disse con voce tremante allungando una mano verso Greg per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Grazie.”

“Il piacere è stato mio,” disse l’altro, tornando sotto il getto dell’acqua per lavar via lo sperma dal viso.

“Scusa per quello,” fece Mycroft, “ma non ne avevamo parlato prima e non volevo presumere niente.”

Greg rise. “Sei incredibilmente premuroso, sai? Grazie, comunque.” Disse per poi aggiungere, “Probabilmente non dovrei dirti che penso sia stato fottutamente eccitante.”

Mycroft sembrava un po’ timido. “Già, lo è stato. Non me lo aspettavo.” Guardò giù verso l’erezione di Greg e disse, “Posso?”

“Non preoccuparti,” rispose l’altro, avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Spostò le mani verso le natiche di Mycroft per poi tirare verso di sé, intrappolando la sua eccitazione tra i loro corpi. Inclinò i fianchi ondeggiando in avanti in modo sperimentale; i riccioli umidi di Mycroft strusciavano sul suo cazzo dandogli una sensazione meravigliosa che gli fece rigirare gli occhi nelle orbite.

Mycroft lo baciò tra il collo e l’incavo della clavicola, leccando e succhiando senza controllo mentre la sua mano si infilò tra i loro corpi. Le sue lunghe dita si avvolsero attorno al pene di Greg e smise di baciargli il collo il tempo necessario per dirgli, “Vuoi che lo faccia così?”

La mente di Greg era troppo su di giri per _volere_ qualsiasi cosa. Mycroft avrebbe potuto restare lì e _parlare_ e lui probabilmente sarebbe venuto. La sua voce non aveva diritto di essere così sexy. Nemmeno le sue mani. O quelle lunghe, adorabili gambe. _Cazzo_.

“Ti piace che ti tocchi così?” sussurrò Mycroft, le sue labbra sfioravano appena l’orecchio di Greg. “O preferiresti la mia bocca?”

“Qualsiasi cosa,” fece Greg, sembrando totalmente perso. “Sono così vicino,” aggiunse, e lo era davvero – poche altre carezze erano tutto ciò che gli servì per far sciogliere il groviglio di tensione che aveva nella pancia e venire travolto da un’ondata di piacere, gettò indietro la testa gemendo mentre questa lo attraversava. Mycroft se lo strinse contro mentre lui era travolto dal piacere. Un caldo bagliore prese il posto del fuoco luminoso in cui era immerso poco prima, e si rilassò nell’abbraccio di Mycroft completamente _sfinito_ dal tentativo di rimanere in piedi.

Dopo qualche minuto di baci pigri, Mycroft disse, “Odio rovinare l’atmosfera, ma tra poco probabilmente finirà l’acqua calda.”

Greg gli fece un sorriso rilassato. “Con la voce che hai sono sicuro che potresti semplicemente _dirle_ di restare calda e lei lo farebbe.”

“Penso che tu sopravvaluti le mie capacità.” Uscì dalla doccia e lanciò a Greg un asciugamano morbido. “È molto più divertente fare la doccia in due – dovrebbero scriverlo sulla brochure.”

“Mm,” replicò Greg, “anche la tua voce dovrebbe avere un’etichetta – peccaminosa e irresistibile.”

“Davvero? Non pensavo fosse granché da ascoltare.”

“Dicono che tutti abbiamo una voce diversa da quella che ci sentiamo, ma la tua è come sesso liquido – potresti leggere le pagine gialle e cadrei comunque ai tuoi piedi.”

“Beh, nessuno mi aveva _mai_ detto una cosa simile. Sherlock mi dice sempre che sembro uno stronzo pomposo.”

“Immagino che tu non gli abbia mai sussurrato all’orecchio cose oscene.”

“No, a meno che con _oscene_ tu non intenda degli scambi di insulti irripetibili.”

Greg sorrise. “Grazie a Dio.”

 

          ***

 

Decisero di non andare fuori a cena, scelsero invece di prendere qualcosa al take-away indiano vicino all’appartamento di Greg.

“Vado a prendere la cena,” disse Greg. “Non è lontano. Sai già cosa ordinare?”

Mycroft si accigliò. “Non proprio. Vengo con te, se per te non è un problema.”

“Be’, avevo  intenzione di andarci in metro e di fermarmi un attimo al mio appartamento. Devo prendere un cambio d’abiti, se vuoi ancora che mi fermi.”

Nel suo appartamento c’erano ancora i piatti sporchi della sera prima poggiati sul lavandino; avrebbe davvero voluto dare una pulita prima di portarci Mycroft.

“Certo che voglio che tu rimanga. Non sarebbe meglio prendere un taxi?”

“Um, penso di sì.” E con questo aveva spuntato sulla sua lista mentale la voce ‘salire su mezzi pubblici’. “Non voglio portarti  in giro con questo tempo.” Nelle ore precedenti una pioggia battente aveva inzuppato le strade, si vedeva il riflesso delle luci delle auto sull’asfalto. L’atmosfera era carina, ma soffocante.

“Non ci farò caso, sai,” disse Mycroft.

“Fare caso a cosa?”

“A qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel tuo appartamento che non vuoi farmi vedere. Immagino tu non stia nascondendo cadaveri.”

Greg sorrise imbarazzato. “No, è più che altro per lo stato della cucina.”

“Possiamo prendere un taxi e mentre io mi occupo della cena, tu prendi le tue cose. Sarà più veloce e nessuno vedrà la tua cucina.”

“Sicuro?”

“Assolutamente.”

Greg trafficò con il suo telefono per poi passarlo a Mycroft. “Prima dobbiamo chiamare per fare l’ordine. Questo è il menù; è tutto piuttosto buono.”

Mycroft gli diede un’occhiata, “Il pollo al curry mi sembra buono.”

“Cosa ti andrebbe di fare, dopo? Guardare un film?”

“Intendi dire uscire?”

“No, intendo un DVD.”

“Ah, di solito leggo. Ho pochi film, qui.”

“Posso prenderne qualcuno da casa. Che genere? Ti avviso, non sono un grande appassionato di sdolcinate commedie romantiche o di musical.”

Un sorriso sollevato comparve sul volto di Mycroft. “Bene, è un buon inizio. Ti piacciono le commedie?”

“Hm,” Greg fece scorrere mentalmente la lista dei suoi film preferiti. “ _True lies_ oppure _Hot fuzz_? Uno a testa.”

L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata blanda. “Scusa?”

“Oh, be’ _True lies_ parla di una spia che senza volerlo trascina la sua famiglia in un complotto terroristico, e _Hot fuzz_ è una parodia dei film polizieschi ambientata a Cotswolds. Sono entrambi molto divertenti.”

“Scegli tu.”

“ _Hot fuzz_. Non puoi nono apprezzare Simon Pegg.”

Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia. “Ti prendo in parola. Cos’altro bevi, oltre al caffè?”

“Di solito birra.”

“Non ne ho, mi spiace. Potresti prenderla tu?”

“Okay, nessun problema. Ne ho una paio a casa. Prendo anche le mie scarpe da corsa,” disse, lanciando un sorriso a Mycroft.

Tempo dopo rientrarono a casa di Mycroft spandendo nell’appartamento un delizioso profumo di cibo indiano e portando con loro alcune birre ghiacciate e un cambio di vestiti per Greg. Mycroft iniziò a preparare la tavola e Greg, senza accorgersene, si accigliò un po’.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Mycroft, facendoci subito caso.

“Niente.”

“Non sei bravo a mentire.”

“Non è niente di importante. Pensavo che potessimo mangiare guardando contemporaneamente il film, ma  capisco perché non vuoi mangiare in salotto. Soprattutto visto che è cibo al curry.”

“Oh,” fece l’altro, sorpreso. “Non ci avevo nemmeno pensato. Certo che possiamo mangiare in salotto.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Mm. Dammi una mano con questi contenitori.”

“Ci si può mangiare dentro.”

Mycroft batté le palpebre.

“ – o puoi svuotare la cena su un piatto, come farebbe una persona normale. Dimentica quello che ho detto,” aggiunse velocemente.

E così finirono per mangiare pollo al curry fuori dai contenitori del take-away, poggiando i piatti sopra dei tovaglioli in stoffa.

All’inizio del film, Mycroft aveva un grande sorriso in volto. Alla fine di questo, i due erano seduti sul divano appoggiati l’uno all’altro con Mycroft che periodicamente scoppiava a ridere.

“È fantastico – non penso sarei capace di descriverlo o di raccontarlo.”

“Oh?  Hai dato la caccia a molti abitanti assassini quando eri piccolo?”

“No – siamo cresciuti fuori da una piccola noiosa cittadina dove cercavamo e deducevamo i segreti più oscuri di chiunque.”

“Carino. Io invece mi sono sempre ritenuto come parte delle forze armate.”

“È forze _dell’ordine_ , ‘forze armate’ è troppo aggressivo,” fece Mycroft con volto impassibile, citando il film.

“Cazzo, stavi davvero facendo attenzione!”

“Ho una buona memoria.”

“Oh,” fece Greg, ridacchiando malignamente, “E ci sono così  tanti film che vorrei farti vedere.” L’idea di Mycroft che citava a random battute di film a Sherlock lo rallegrava molto, soprattutto perché chiunque avrebbe colto la citazione _tranne_ Sherlock.

Mycroft si raddrizzò smettendo di appoggiarsi a Greg e si stiracchiò.

“Stanco?”

“In realtà no. Sono solo stato troppo tempo fermo in una posizione. Vuoi qualcosa per dolce?”

“Non so – un paio di biscotti o qualcosa del genere, forse?” Erano entrambi troppo pieni dopo il banchetto che avevano mangiato per prendere anche il dolce.

“Non ci ho pensato, altrimenti avrei preparato qualcosa. Scusa.”

“Non preoccuparti. Sono a posto.”

Aprendo il frigo, Mycroft disse, “Hm. Non c’è molto. Non ho dolci a casa – passo troppe ore dietro la scrivania per potermeli permettere. Oh, ho dello yogurt greco. Non è esattamente il massimo.”

“No, va benissimo. Io amo lo yogurt.”

Poco dopo, Mycroft tornò in soggiorno con una delicata ciotolina in vetro piena di yogurt, coperto da una cascata di miele e con in cima un wafer. Greg non aveva mai visto qualcosa di così semplice sembrare così elegante. “Sai, se tutto il discorso dell’essere una spia dovesse finire male, dovresti pensare di fare il cuoco. Sarebbe stupendo.” L’altro scrollò le spalle, ma sorrise.

Mentre mangiavano, Mycroft disse, “Non è molto tardi – vuoi guardare un altro film o andiamo a letto?”

Greg si chiese nervosamente se Mycroft si aspettava altro sesso. Non c’era possibilità che riuscisse a strappare al suo corpo un altro orgasmo – non era più un ragazzo. “Um, devo avvisarti, non sono sicuro di poterne gestire più di due in un giorno.” Mycroft, ovviamente, non era al corrente del suo monologo interiore.

“Di cosa, di film?”

“Ehm, no. Di orgasmi. Um, non vorrei che tu pensassi che potrei … voglio dire, potrei – non so … non ho mai … “ balbettò, terribilmente in imbarazzo.

“Oh!” fece Mycroft, capendo improvvisamente. “Dio no, non penso che potrei nemmeno io. A volte vorrei aver fatto un uso migliore del mio corpo quando ero giovane.”

“O un uso peggiore,” scherzò Greg.

“Esatto. Diciamo che se ci fossimo incontrati vent’anni fa, probabilmente non ti avrei _più_ lasciato dormire. Adesso, sfortunatamente, finirò solamente per rubarti le coperte.”

Greg rise. “Non so se lo faccio anch’io. Non ho mai avuto nessuno che me lo dicesse. La maggior parte delle notti crollo non appena tocco il materasso. Amo dormire.”

Mycroft si accigliò. “Davvero? Io lo ritengo una perdita di tempo necessaria che rallenta la mia produttività.”

“Lo vedi dal punto di vista sbagliato.”

“Così sembra.”

“Potrei insegnarti a dormire così come sto già facendo con la corsa.”

“Sarei uno studente _molto_ lento nell’apprendimento.”

“Correrò il rischio.”

 

         ***

 

Greg non dormiva con qualcuno da almeno dieci anni. _Dormire_. Nello stesso letto. Era un po’ nervoso.

Si svestirono rimanendo in boxer e Mycroft tirò indietro il piumino.

_Bei cuscini, belle lenzuola, materasso alto almeno in doppio del mio. Sono felice che non siamo nel mio appartamento, probabilmente sarebbe scandalizzato_.

“Questa parte sembra sempre più facile nei film,” disse Mycroft. “Le persone si lanciano semplicemente nel letto travolte dalla passione e la scena sfuma nel nero.”

“Non è detto che succeda, dipende dal tipo di film.”

Mycroft rise alla battuta, nervosamente.

“Scusa. Sono anch’io un po’ a disagio,” continuò Greg. “Faccio pessime battute quando sono nervoso.” I due si sdraiarono sul letto mettendosi su un fianco e guardandosi l’un l’altro. Greg fece scivolare una mano sul torace di Mycroft, arricciando pigramente i peli del petto dell’altro con la punta delle dita. “Ancora non posso credere che siamo finiti qui. Sono terribilmente fortunato.”

Mycroft guardò da un’altra parte, imbarazzato per il complimento.

“No, davvero. Sono serio. Come avrei potuto incontrarti se tu non mi avessi stalkerato?” Era un complimento, ma Mycroft si rannicchiò ancora di più. Greg avvicinò la sua mano al volto dell’altro, riportando il suo sguardo su di sé. “Sono in un letto con qualcuno che è intelligente, interessante, divertente … e senza poi menzionare la bellezza. Anche senza prendere in considerazione il sesso, non ricordo nemmeno l’ultima volta che ho avuto una giornata così bella.”

Mycroft si sciolse in un sorriso. “Grazie. Penso di poter dire la stessa cosa. Comunque, aspetterò che tu ti renda conto che sono un pomposo, noioso idiota e quel momento sarà la fine di tutto.”

“Continuo ad aspettarmi che tu decida che non vuoi uscire con un impiegato statale che è a malapena riuscito a finire la scuola.”

“Quindi abbiamo entrambi problemi di autostima.”

“Così sembra.”

“Forse questo aiuterà,” mormorò Mycroft mentre si spostava sopra l’altro per baciarlo.

Era gentile, calmo – più un bacio intimo che non uno bruciante di passione. Era il tipo di bacio che ti dà qualcuno che sa esattamente come sei e che vuole comunque restare con te, qualcuno che non ti vuole solo per il sesso. Sembrava così giusto da fare quasi male. “Già, aiuta,” fece Greg, sorridendo dolcemente. “Dovremmo farlo di nuovo, solo per essere sicuri che funzioni.”

Dopo essere rimasti sdraiati per un po’ in un silenzio appagato e felice, Greg fece, “Allora, … non pensare che io sia strano, ma come dormi, di solito?”

Mycroft ridacchiò sommessamente. “Su un fianco, con una gamba piegata e la testa appoggiata su un braccio. Tu?”

“Sdraiato su tutto il letto. È solo che, be’, mi sono abituato con il passare degli anni. Non sarebbe un problema abbracciarti da dietro, ma non sono sicuro che così riuscirei a dormire.”

“Grazie a Dio.”

“Cosa?”

“So esattamente cosa vuoi dire. Le braccia formicolano perché sono intrappolate, non puoi girarti quando vuoi, diventi tutto sudato ed accaldato perché qualcuno ti si sta attaccato come una cozza – sono sicuro che a qualcuno piaccia, ma quando devo addormentarmi ho bisogno del mio spazio. Fortunatamente, il mio letto è grande.”

“E non è il solo,” disse Greg con una traccia di allusione.

“Già, ho sentito dire che anche la mia doccia è piuttosto spaziosa,” fece Mycroft rimanendo impassibile.

Greg rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo pensando – e fallendo miseramente – ad una risposta intelligente da dare. Lasciò perdere, ridendo. “Okay, d’accordo. Non mi viene in mente niente.”

Mycroft gli lanciò un sorriso vittorioso.

“Vedi,” fece Greg, “non c’è nessuna traccia ‘dell’idiota pomposo’.” Gli diede un baco veloce. “Quindi, vuoi ancora andare a correre domani?”

“Sì, mi piacerebbe.”

Greg fece un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Nel caso tu cambi idea tra oggi e domani, potresti comunque mettere su i pantaloni stretti per me?”

“Per essere un ninfomane pazzo, sei incredibilmente affascinante.”

“È un sì?”

Mycroft gli sorrise con affetto, poi disse, “Sei stanco?”

“Non proprio, tu?”

“Nemmeno. Un po’ _intontito_ , ad essere onesto. Vuoi andare a vedere un altro film? Forse potrebbe farci venire sonno. Forse anche bere qualcosa aiuterebbe.”

“Sì, suona bene. Comunque ho portato solo quel film, scusa.”

“Hai mai visto _Lewis_?”

Greg si accigliò. Gli sembrava vagamente familiare, ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse.

“Misteriosi omicidi ambientati ad Oxford. È più leggero di quanto sembri.”

“Certo, suona bene.” Sarebbe anche rimasto a guardare la vernice che si asciugava se questo significava che avrebbe potuto raggomitolarsi di nuovo insieme a lui. Uscì dal letto e si diresse verso i suoi vestiti, ma Mycroft lo fermò.

“Ho un pigiama, se vuoi. Oppure preferisci una vestaglia?”

“Predo la vestaglia, grazie.” Non avrebbe rinunciato alla possibilità di restarsene mezzo nudo. Mycroft se ne era già messa una sopra i boxer; forse avrebbe potuto contargli le lentiggini. Prese la vestaglia in seta. Gli stava bene – abbastanza stretta, un po’ troppo lunga, ma non importava.

“Ti sta molto bene,” disse Mycroft mentre l’altro stava chiudendo i lembi della vestaglia con la cintura.

“Anche tu.” _Oops. Sdolcinato._ “Ehm, anche a te.” Trasalì – stava facendo scempio della lingua inglese, ma non sembrava che a Mycroft importasse, dato che sorrideva. Il blu reale gli stava bene.

“Alzo un po’ il riscaldamento così non prenderemo freddo.”

“Potremmo sempre raggomitolarci l’uno contro l’altro per scaldarci,” scherzò Greg.

“Hm, un punto per te. Bevi Scotch?”

“No, ma solo perché sono troppo povero per comprare qualcosa di buono.”

“Ne ho alcuni davvero buoni.”

Se Mycroft diceva che erano ‘buoni’, probabilmente quello era l’eufemismo dell’anno. Poco più tardi scoprì gli piacevano _davvero_ gli Scotch buoni, poi entrambi si sedettero per guardare il primo episodio della serie.

“Sei mai stato ad Oxford?” chiese Mycroft.

“No, ma dovrei – è carina.” Era vero, ma la riteneva anche intimidatoria e non pensava che si sarebbe trovato bene in quell’Università. “Non riesco comunque ad immaginare di andare a scuola in un posto del genere.”

“Perché?”

“Sembra fuori dal mondo.”

Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio prima che Mycroft parlasse, “Io sono andato a Cambridge.”

“Oh. Dio. Ovviamente. Lascia che mi infili un piede in bocca, così sto zitto. Non volevo essere scortese.”

“No, in realtà hai ragione. Lo sono. L’istruzione era eccellente, ma le persone sono insopportabili. Tu che Università hai fatto?”

Greg giocherellò con la cintura della vestaglia, sentendosi a disagio. “Non ci sono andato.”

La sua preparazione accademica era stata a malapena adeguata e l’Università non era tra le sue scelta per il futuro. “Ho fatto un po’ di lavori senza sbocchi, dopo che ho finito la scuola, e a vent’anni sono entrato nelle forze dell’ordine.”

“E lì hai fatto carriera.”

“Così sembra. Mi andava bene; non ho mai davvero saputo cosa fare. Tu hai sempre pensato di entrare in politica?”

Mycroft ridacchiò.

“Cosa c’è di divertente?”

“Non descriverei quello che faccio come ‘politica’.”

“Oh? Sei diventato una spia mentre eri a Cambridge?”

“No,seguono più che altro un ‘programma di formazione sul campo’ Ho passato la maggior parte dei miei anni a scuola con la testa sui libri.”

“Mi fai desiderare di aver vissuto a Cambridge quando c’eri anche tu.”

“Perché?”

“Avrei potuto incontrati vent’anni prima.” Guardò verso Mycroft e sorrise. “Ma non penso mi avrebbero fatto entrare nella scuola, per non parlare dell’uscire con qualcuno come te.”

“Perché no?”

“Maglie punk, pantaloni strappati, motocicletta, …“

Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio, intrigato. “Sembra delizioso. Pensi che potrei vederti qualche volta con un outfit del genere?”

“Dovrei comprarlo, prima; l’ho rimpiazzato con un guardaroba di noiosi vestiti d’ufficio.”

“E la moto?”

“È andata in pensione anni fa, ma ne ho una migliore, ora.” Sorrise sfacciatamente e poi aggiunse, “C’è abbastanza spazio per due.”

“Allora dovrai insegnarmi ad andarci.”

“Mi piacerebbe. Non la uso molto, ultimamente.”

“È un peccato.”

“Be’, tra il traffico e il meteo, Londra non è il posto migliore dove usarla, ma fuori città è una meraviglia.”

“Ho sempre invidiato le persone come te.”

Greg lo guardò incredulo. “Stai scherzando, spero. Perché?”

“L’aria punk, la moto. Non lo so. Ho fatto cose interessanti, da giovane, ma mi sono sempre sentito terribilmente noioso.”

“Disse la ex-spia …”

“Te l’ho detto – non è così divertente come sembra nei film. A parte i viaggi, per la maggior parte del tempo si sta seduti da qualche parte ad aspettare qualcuno. Be’, fino a che qualcosa non va storto.”

“La parte della ‘gioventù interessante’ non è sexy come sembra, credimi. I vestiti di seconda mano erano più per il costo che non per la moda. Ho avuto la moto per un lavoro da fattorino. Tutte queste cose sembrano migliori quando ci sono vent’anni tra loro e te. Quando portavo pacchetti per Londra sotto la pioggia avrei dato il mio braccio destro per avere un lavoro d’ufficio da qualche parte all’asciutto.”

Mycroft sorrise. “Un punto per te. Ho avuto una vita piuttosto agiata.”

“Non c’è nessun problema. E io non posso dire che rimpiango di aver imparato ad andare in moto, anche se mia sorella mi dice sempre di smetterla.”

“Come mai?”

“Lavora nella produzione di A&E. Dice che finirò per essere ucciso.”

“Adorabile.”

“È a questo che serve la famiglia, no? Ha sempre qualcosa da rimproverarmi.”

Mycroft annuì. “Penso di sì.”

“Cos’hanno detto i tuoi quando sei entrato nell’intelligence?”

“Non gliel’ho detto. Lo hanno scoperto quando mi hanno sparato. Hanno sempre pensato facessi parte del corpo diplomatico.”

Greg scoppiò a ridere. “Scusa, so che non è divertente, è solo che … be’, lo è.”

Mycroft sorrise e disse, “Loro non lo hanno trovato divertente, ma c’era qualcosa di soddisfacente nell’essere più ‘interessante’ di quanto pensasse la gente.”

“Come ha reagito Sherlock?” Non appena Greg lo chiese, Mycroft si scurì  in volto.

“Mi ha odiato per avergli mentito, avevamo sempre condiviso tutto, fino a quel momento. Il lato positivo è che l’intera faccenda lo ha spinto a diventare un detective. Voleva dimostrare di essere migliore di me.”

“Ti ha perdonato alla fine?”

“Sai come sono fatti i fratelli, c’è sempre rivalità. Ma sì, mi ha più o meno perdonato. Io ora lavoro dietro ad una scrivania mentre lui corre in giro per Londra; quindi intanto che continua così, il suo lavoro è molto più interessante del mio.”

Greg strofinò teneramente il suo piede contro quello di Mycroft. “Non gli dirò niente, per quanto mi possa tentare.”

Quando l’episodio finì e il mistero fu risolto riuscivano a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti. Avevano cambiato posizione un po’ di volte e alla fine Mycroft era finito sdraiato sul divano con la testa poggiata sul grembo di Greg. Se una cosa simile fosse successa durante la giornata sarebbe stata eccitante, ma erano entrambi così esausti che l’intera situazione era soltanto teneramente affettuosa. Una mano di Greg era appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro e tracciava pigramente dei ghirigori sulla seta blu.

“Andiamo a letto?” Chiese Mycroft mentre i crediti dell’episodio scorrevano sullo schermo.

“Mm. Sono così stanco. Sono troppo vecchio per fare tardi la notte.”

“Anch’io.”

Collassarono sul letto lussuoso di Mycroft più in fretta, questa volta, - avevano già avuto l’imbarazzante conversazione sulle preferenze e in generale sulle stranezze ‘dell’andare a letto’ senza nessun doppio senso implicato.

“È stata una giornata magnifica,” fece Mycroft, al che Greg si piegò verso di lui e lo baciò.

“Mm. Già, grazie.”

Si sorrisero a vicenda come due adolescenti che l’avevano fatta franca.

Mycroft strinse la mano di Greg. “Buona notte.”

“Anche a te, bellissimo.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titolo:** The DI and the Spy 2

**Autore:** [chasingriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver)

**Personaggi:** Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

**Coppie:** Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade

**Avvertimenti:** sequel, Developing Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Romance and Love, Explicit Sexual Content.

**Traduttore:** Toujours Malfoy

**NdTraduttore:** Questo è il sequel di [The DI and the Spy](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3388569), tradotto su Efp da [Roxar](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=31966) e se qualcuno fosse interessato a leggere la versione inglese la può trovare [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2171979). Inoltre [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2171979/chapters/5356031) potete trovare le location nominate nella storia (non vi conviene guardarle tutte fin da subito perché potreste spoilerarvi quello che succede nei capitoli successivi). La storia è completa e ha 11 capitoli, il prossimo aggiornamento, se tutto va bene, sarà il 5 maggio. Potete trovare il permesso dell’autrice [qui](http://it.tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=bpRy0IYlPgMYvgqUG21Feoh4l5k2TGxc).

 

Mycroft sognava di rado e, quando lo faceva, solitamente vedeva una montagna di documenti che non finiva mai.

Ma questa volta era diverso, si rivedeva da bambino, con un paio di pantaloncini e una maglietta in cotone, in piedi sulla spiaggia sassosa dove andava in vacanza ogni anno. La mamma non era lì – nemmeno papà, o Sherlock. C’era solo lui.

Mycroft tornò indietro verso una delle caverne che occupavano la parete rocciosa dietro di lui, arrampicandosi sulle rocce ancora bagnate a causa dell’alta marea per poterci entrare. L’acqua si era ritirata più velocemente di quanto non facesse di solito. Il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano in lontananza avrebbero dovuto farlo sentire rilassato, ma non era così. Lo stava innervosendo.

Dopo essere entrato si girò verso l’entrata, ma questa era scomparsa. Com’era possibile? Era appena entrato. Non vedeva più il mare e nella luce tenue gli sembrava che la caverna gli si stesse stringendo attorno.

Il calore estivo iniziò ad essere troppo e si slacciò i primi due bottoni della maglia. Mamma non si sarebbe preoccupata, se no lo avrebbe saputo. _È strano, comunque_. Non gli era sembrato che facesse così caldo, prima. L’aria era troppo soffocante, troppo pesante. Forse ne stava usando troppa. Cercò di respirare meno. Avrebbe aiutato. _Sì._

Se stendeva le braccia riusciva a toccare le pareti della caverna, ora. Non era molto più larga di lui. Si rannicchiò sulla roccia. Avrebbe trovato una via d’uscita dopo aver fatto un piccolo sonnellino.

Stava per addormentarsi quando un urlo spacca timpani riempì l’aria.

_Gabbiani. Non c’è mai un momento di pace._

Gli stilli degli uccelli e l’infrangersi delle onde diminuivano sempre più sembrando molto lontani. Era troppo stanco per interessarsene. Troppo stanco per preoccuparsi dell’aria terribilmente soffocante. Per questo aveva chiesto di andare in vacanza in Scozia l’anno successivo. _Più fresco. Più calmo._ Poi scivolò nel sonno.

          *** 

“Mycroft, svegliati! Per l’amor di Dio, svegliati!”

Greg era stato svegliato dal suono di un allarme antincendio, che lo aveva trascinato fuori dal bel sogno che stava facendo e che in quel momento non riusciva a ricordare. Poteva solo vedere le orribili volute di fumo che si gonfiavano nella stanza e la luce rossa delle fiamme che illuminava le pareti. Ci mise qualche secondo per realizzare cosa stava accadendo, e l’intera situazione continuava a sembrargli impossibile.

Scosse Mycroft, cercando di svegliarlo, ma senza successo. Il fatto che l’altro non si svegliasse nonostante i suoi scossoni e il frastuono dell’allarme lasciava intendere una sola cosa – Mycroft non era addormentato, era svenuto.

“Cazzo,” disse – una singola parola, bisbigliata – mentre l’enormità della situazione lo colpiva.

Suo padre era stato un pompiere volontario e ricordava quando parlava del pericolo dell’inalare fumo -  diceva che questo uccideva più di quanto non facessero le fiamme. Non sapeva perché era stato tanto fortunato da svegliarsi mentre Mycroft non era riuscito a non soccombere al gas tossico, ma entrambi dovevano uscire di lì il prima possibile.

Il fumo acido gli bruciava i polmoni, quindi cercava di respirare il meno possibile. Poteva farsi una maschera con la federa di un cuscino? _Non c’è tempo_. Scivolando giù dal letto, si precipitò verso Mycroft. Stava per sistemarselo sulle spalle, ma il fumo diventava sempre più fitto e occupava la parte più alta della stanza, se volevano uscire dovevano restare vicino al pavimento. Allora prese l’altro sotto le braccia, posandolo a terra con un colpo. Guardò di nuovo verso la camera, analizzando la situazione. Il fuoco era ancora su un solo lato della casa, probabilmente arrivava dall’appartamento accanto. Per qualche fortunata coincidenza, le scale erano sul lato opposto della casa, e – anche se si stavano rapidamente riempiendo di fumo – non vi erano segni di fiamme.

Avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle di Mycroft, Greg indietreggiò verso la porta della stanza il più velocemente possibile. Dopo aver ricontrollato per essere sicuro di potercela fare senza essere bloccato dal fuoco, iniziò a scendere le scale mentre i piedi di Mycroft colpivano con un tonfo ogni gradino durante la discesa. Percorsero entrambe le rampe che li separavano dall’ingresso e una volta lì – tenendo Mycroft con un braccio – riuscì ad aprire il portone e ad uscire nella fredda e fresca aria notturna. Sperava che questa avrebbe rianimato l’altro, ma così non fu. Non più spaventato dalla pericolo di inalare fumo, e riluttante a far strusciare i piedi nudi di Mycroft contro l’asfalto, se lo mise sulle spalle e lo portò in fretta sul lato opposto della strada. Poteva sentire delle sirene avvicinarsi velocemente, e pregò Dio che tra quelle vi fosse anche quella di un’ambulanza.

Alcune persone uscirono dalle loro case per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

“Non restate lì a guardare,” urlò Greg, “Vedete se potete aiutare! Controllate le altre case e portatemi una coperta o qualcosa di simile!”

Qualcuno disse qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Mrs Chenowyth fosse in vacanza. Per fortuna, questo significava che le altre case erano vuote.

Le persone si mossero velocemente al rimprovero, mentre Greg stendeva gentilmente Mycroft sulla schiena piegandosi poi sopra di lui per controllargli il respiro. Non sentendo niente si spaventò, ma poi le istruzioni del Primo Soccorso gli balenarono in mente e lui si affrettò a piegare all’indietro la testa di Mycroft così da liberargli le vie respiratorie. Non appena lo fece, il petto dell’altro si sollevò e cominciò a fare dei deboli respiri. Greg tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Cercò di fare mente locale: Mycroft respirava quando erano in casa? Non aveva controllato. _Stupido_. Cercò di rivedere gli eventi all’interno della sua testa. _Deve aver respirato perché pensavo che stesse dormendo. Giusto?_ Non riusciva a ricordarlo. Si annotò di segnarsi il più presto possibile ad un corso di Primo Soccorso.

L’aria che era sembrata rinfrescante quando erano usciti dall’appartamento ora lo stava ghiacciando fin nelle ossa, l’adrenalina che scorreva nel suo sistema stava iniziando a svanire. Mycroft non aveva difese e la sua pelle aveva perso il suo normale colore, assumendo invece una spaventosa sfumatura grigio bluastra. Maledisse l’ambulanza per essere così lenta. Dov’erano quelle copertine arancioni per lo shock quando ce n’era bisogno?

Arrivò un camion dei pompieri e due ambulanze si fermarono accanto a questo, bloccando l’accesso della strada principale al traffico. Mentre i pompieri iniziarono a lavorare per spegnere le fiamme, due paramedici corsero verso di loro.

“Inalazione di fumo,” disse Greg. “È  incosciente, ma respira.”

“Altre lesioni?”

“Nessuna che io sappia. L’ho trascinato giù dalle scale tenendolo sotto le braccia.”

Apparve un terzo paramedico con una barella, e insieme agli altri paramedici avvolsero con attenzione Mycroft con un lenzuolo per poi sollevarlo sulla barella. Qualcuno gli diede una coperta e Greg se la avvolse attorno mentre guardava gli uomini spingere l’altro verso l’ambulanza. Qualcuno gli avvolse una fascia per misurare la pressione sanguigna attorno al braccio.

“Faremo del nostro meglio,” disse una paramedico, “Ma lei deve lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro. Anche lei era dentro, giusto?”

“Sì.”

“Okay, le darò dell’ossigeno. Stia qui mentre vado e prendere una barella.”

“Non ho bisogno di una dannata barella!”

La donna lo guardò per un secondo per poi andare comunque a prenderne una.

Con indosso solo la coperta e i suoi boxer, Greg corse verso l’ambulanza dove era stato portato Mycroft prima che la donna potesse tornare. Gli avevano fatto indossare una mascherina per l’ossigeno e gli avevano messo una flebo in un braccio. La fascia per misurare la pressione sanguigna si stava gonfiando ad intervalli regolari, su uno schermo erano segnati i suoi battiti e la saturazione dell’ossigeno. Greg si intendeva abbastanza di medicina da sapere che nessuno dei valori sullo schermo era buono, sembravano tutti troppo bassi.

Greg salì sul gradino dell’ambulanza per poter avere una visuale migliore.

Era pallido.

E privo di sensi.

“Okay, siamo a posto. Andiamo,” disse uno dei paramedici a bordo. “Deve a scendere, signore. L’altra ambulanza la porterà all’A&E tra poco.”

“Devo andare con lui. Guardi, non sto male altrimenti sarei già su una barella, quindi non posso solamente sedermi sulla panca e andare in ospedale con lui?”

“Ha bisogno di ossigeno.”

“Bene, mi dia l’ossigeno – non ho bisogno di essere sdraiato, per quello. Per favore?” Non poteva lasciare Mycroft da solo. Non così.

“Non possiamo fare una cosa del genere.”

“Lavoro per la Met – ho _visto_ che potete farlo. Per favore, le sto chiedendo un favore. Mi aggrapperò forte ogni volta che farete una curva.” Fu attento a non far sembrare la sua affermazione sarcastica. Era abituato a fare così, a dare ordini sulle scene del crimine, non a implorare per avere il permesso di fare qualcosa.

“Scusi, signore, possiamo far salire solo i familiari più stretti.”

Greg nemmeno batté ciglio. “È mio marito.”

Il paramedico sospirò. “D’accordo, salga allora, ma vi separeranno non appena arriverete all’ospedale. Kim, potresti prendergli la mascherina per l’ossigeno e una vestaglia?”

          *** 

Vennero portati in aree diverse appena arrivarono all’A&E. Be’, per essere più precisi, portarono Mycroft al reparto di terapia intensiva, e Greg venne invece portato in una sezione con stanze delimitate da tende del reparto di pronto soccorso. Una piccola folla di persone venne a prelevargli il sangue e a fargli domande.

Non si sentiva così male da quando durante la sua adolescenza fumava una sigaretta dopo l’altra senza sosta.

“Qualche novità su Mycroft Holmes?” chiese al medico che lo stava visitando. E al radiologo che gli fece una lastra al petto. E alle infermiere. E continuò a chiedere finché non gli dissero che gli avrebbero fatto sapere se qualcosa fosse cambiato.

Non c’erano novità; be’, niente di nuovo. Era ancora privo di sensi, ma era stabile. Lo avevano spostato in un’altra stanza.

Chiesero a Greg se c’era qualche familiare che doveva essere informato delle condizioni di Mycroft.

“Ci penso io,” disse, cercando il suo telefono – realizzando che il cellulare, il portafogli, le chiavi – tutto era andato perso nelle fiamme. Quindi diede il nominativo di Sherlock; non ricordava il suo numero. Chi usava ancora i numeri? Era tutto un usare contatti e chiamate rapide.

Sherlock arrivò un’ora dopo. Sembrava turbato, ma riuscì comunque ad essere sarcastico. “Lestrade. Felice che tu stia bene. Congratulazioni per il matrimonio.”

Greg si ricordò ciò che aveva detto ai paramedici e mormorò, “Oh, Dio.”

“Subito al primo appuntamento? Non pensavo sareste andati così in fretta.”

Greg ignorò il commento. “Ti hanno detto qualcosa sulle sue condizioni?” chiese disperatamente.

“È stabile. È tutto quello che dicono,” replicò Sherlock, tetro. “Tu come stai?”

“Sto bene. Ma non mi fanno uscire da questo dannato letto.”

“Non mi sembra di vedere nessuno ad impedirtelo.”

Aveva ragione. Non gli sembrava che la mascherina per l’ossigeno che gli avevano messo su un paio di ore prima stesse facendo nulla, e anche se aveva ancora una flebo nel braccio, questa era semplicemente attaccata ad una borsa di soluzione salina. Avrebbe voluto solamente tirare via il tubicino sottile dal braccio, ma questo non lo avrebbe aiutato a farsi degli amici. “Trovami un’asta per flebo con le ruote.” L’altro lo fissò senza muovere un muscolo. “Per favore.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Toglitelo e basta. Non è che ti serva.”

“So che l’idea ti è difficile da concepire, ma sto cercando di infastidire il numero minore di persone possibile.”

Sherlock brontolò, ma si mise comunque a cercare. “Qui non c’è niente, la ce n’è uno su quella sedia a rotelle.”

“Porca puttana,” mormorò Greg. “D’accordo. Okay, va bene.”

Si mise a sedere appendendo la borsa piena per metà di soluzione salina sul gancio sopra di lui, poi Sherlock lo portò fuori dalla stanza circondata dalle tende, non sembrava nemmeno lontanamente un infermiere dell’ospedale con quel suo ridicolo cappotto.

Vennero fermati prima ancora che potessero arrivare a metà corridoio.

“Non dovrebbe essere nella stanza 3B?”

“Sta bene,” disse Sherlock, tutto atteggiato.

Greg gli avrebbe tirato un calcio se l’altro non fosse stato dietro la carrozzina. “Scusi, dottore. Volevo vedere Mycroft. Non ho tolto la flebo,” disse, facendogli un debole sorriso e cercando di sembrare affaticato. Non aveva nemmeno menzionato l’ossigeno.

“E lei chi è?” chiese il dottore.

“Io sono il fratello, lui è il marito,” replicò Sherlock, ma poi tutto il sarcasmo scomparve dalla sua voce mentre aggiungeva, “E sono sicuro che Mycroft sarebbe incredibilmente grato di vederci lì non appena si sveglierà.”

Il dottore sospirò e ascoltò i polmoni di Greg. “D’accordo, ma non andate da nessun’altra parte. Dobbiamo monitorarla ancora per un po’, la tossicità non sempre viene rilevata subito.”

“Grazie,” disse Greg, con immenso sollievo. “Lo apprezzo _davvero_.”

Il medico annuì. “Ha bisogno della sedia a rotelle?”

“No – non volevo togliere la flebo e non riuscivo a trovare un’asta per flebo.”

“Bene. Se l’avesse tolta non le avrei permesso di salire solo per principio. Non ha bisogno della soluzione salina, comunque, quindi gliela toglierò, ma lascerò la flebo.” Scollegò la borsa con la soluzione e Greg si alzò dalla carrozzina. “E  se si dovesse sentire in modo strano, mandi qualcuno a chiamarmi.”

“Grazie mille.”

“Non sto scherzando – non lasci l’ospedale.”

“Certamente. Voglio solo vederlo.” Appena fu libero dalle catene, si precipitò nella stanza di Mycroft, con Sherlock che lo seguiva alle calcagna.

Quando entrò, fu sollevato di vedere che Mycroft aveva riacquistato il suo solito colorito e non aveva più quell’inquietante sfumatura grigia che aveva prima. C’erano tubicini e fili ovunque. Un tubo per l’ossigeno era collegato al naso, monitor che misuravano i suoi segni vitali e fili degli elettrodi che scomparivano fra le coperte fornendo informazioni sul cuore. Se Greg non avesse saputo che era ‘stabile’, sarebbe stato terrorizzato. Lo era comunque. Si sedette sulla dura sedia in plastica affianco al letto ed aspettò.

          *** 

Quando aprì gli occhi vide la stanza ondeggiare e i bordi della sua visuale erano leggermente appannati.

Non era nella sua camera da letto.

“Mycroft,” sentì dire da qualcuno. “Oh, grazie a Dio.” Sembrava la voce di Greg. Sentì un palmo caldo coprire la sua mano e il volto di Greg entrò nel suo campo visivo.

_Perché tutto è così appannato?_

Faceva male pensare.

Un Greg sfuocato gli sorrise e gli strinse la mano. “Mycroft.”

“Deve allontanarsi, signore,” disse qualcuno che poi apparve sopra di lui. “Signor Holmes, riesce a guardarmi?”

Era consapevole del turbinio di attività che c’era attorno a lui, ma la sua mente non lo aveva ancora realizzato. “Greg?” fece. La gola gli bruciava.

“Per favore, non parli, signor Holmes.”

“Sei all’ospedale, Mycroft,” disse Greg. “C’è stato un incendio a casa tua; ricordi qualcosa?”

Ricordava la loro serata e che erano andati a dormire, ma quello era tutto. “No.”

Le infermiere gli fecero un’infinità di domande e allo stesso tempo lo riprendevano se parlava. Gli faceva tutto male. La testa, il petto, la gola. Limitò le sue risposte a piccoli cenni affermativi o negativi con il capo. Il tubo con l’ossigeno gli tirava il volto ogni volta che muoveva la testa.

“Dio, è bello rivederti.” La voce di Greg era in qualche modo rassicurante..

Mycroft sorrise come meglio poté.

Ci volle un po’ di tempo prima che si sentisse più coerente e ce ne volle ancora di più prima che le infermiere (e il successivo dottore) lo lasciassero solo con Greg. Notò che riusciva a parlare un po’ se sussurrava e non respirava troppo profondamente.

“Per quanto sono rimasto privo di sensi?”

“Circa sei ore.”

Sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. Non era un buon segno che fosse rimasto svenuto così a lungo.

“Dio, sono così felice che tu stia bene.”

“Non chiamerei questo ‘stare bene’.”

“Credimi, stai meglio. Ho mandato un messaggio a Sherlock per dirgli che sei sveglio, tornerà tra non molto.”

Mycroft annuì e cercò di non pensare a quanto gli facesse male il petto.

Greg si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente, “Hai qualche danno alla gola e ai polmoni, ma i medici dicono che guarirai, con un po’ di tempo e pazienza.”

Lanciò un occhiata verso Greg, lo vide seduto con indosso un camice da ospedale e una flebo nel braccio. “E tu invece?”

“Bene, tutto bene. Mi hanno perfino lasciato restare qui con te.”

Mycroft si accigliò. “Pensavo che solo i familiari fossero ammessi in terapia intensiva.”

Greg guardò da un’altra parte, timidamente. “Ah. Be’. Può essere che gli abbia detto che siamo sposati. L’ho fatto, ma solo perché sarei potuto salire in ambulanza con te e per stare qui, ovviamente. So che è un po’ presuntuoso e tutto, ma non potevo guardarli mentre ti portavano via così. Non con te privo di sensi. Ho visto troppe persone sulle scene del crimine sparire nel retro delle ambulanze,” disse, a voce bassa. Poi guardò da un’altra parte, un po' accigliato ed agitato.

Mycroft riuscì in qualche modo a fare un debole sorriso. “Allora non è durato molto il corteggiamento?”

Greg si girò verso di lui e gli strinse più forte la mano. “Dio, sono così felice che tu stia bene.”

Un secondo dopo, Sherlock entrò a grandi passi nella stanza, subito seguito da John. “Mycroft, non mi hai nemmeno invitato al matrimonio,” disse scherzando. Appoggiò teneramente una mano sulla spalla del fratello e aggiunse “È bello vederti sveglio. Ero preoccupato per te.”

“Le inalazioni di fumo sono un brutto affare,” disse John. “Sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Ti sentirai meglio non appena ti dimetteranno.”

“Cosa vuoi dire con ‘ti dimetteranno’? Speravo che mi tenessero solo per la notte in osservazione.”

John trasalì. “Ovviamente io non sono il tuo dottore, ma è probabile che resterai qui una o due settimane, dipende dalla rapidità della tua guarigione.”

“Oh, per l’amor di Dio, ho cose migliori da fare che non restare qui a girarmi i pollici,” mormorò. Vedendo che gli altri lo scrutavano dall’alto disse, “Almeno tiratemi su, mi sembra di essere steso su un tavolo dell’obitorio.” Vide John e Greg a disagio per la sua scelta di parole – che doveva ammettere non era molto appropriata.

“Ho chiamato la mamma; saranno qui entro questo pomeriggio.”

“Dovevi proprio?” disse con un sospiro.

“Sai cosa sarebbe successo se non lo avessi fatto. Non preoccuparti, sanno che non sei più nel giro e che sei ufficialmente non autorizzato a parlarne.”

“Si, sono sicuro che sei segretamente emozionato, **”** replico Mycroft.

          *** 

L’ospedale dimise Greg nel pomeriggio a condizione che sarebbe subito tornato nel caso avesse mostrato dei sintomi. John gli prestò il cellulare, sostenendo che l’unica persona che lo chiamava era Sherlock, e Greg lo accettò con gratitudine; ne avrebbe preso uno nuovo il giorno dopo. Gli chiesero se avesse bisogno di altro e lui disse loro di non preoccuparsi, dimenticandosi che non aveva vestiti, chiavi e soldi fino a che l’ospedale non iniziò le sue dimissioni. Non voleva chiamare Sherlock e John solo per chiedere dei soldi. Avrebbero dovuto riprendere un taxi per tornare in ospedale e Sherlock sarebbe stato compiaciuto per la sua mancanza di previdenza.

Così chiamò sua sorella – almeno lei aveva una macchina e questo era ciò che si supponeva dovessero fare i familiari, no? Aiutare in situazioni come queste.

Il pensiero di avere a che fare con lei in quel momento era  tanto sgradevole quanto avere a che fare con uno Sherlock compiaciuto. Non erano mai davvero andati d’accordo. Con un sospiro rassegnato, fece il numero.

“Hey Jan, sono io.”

“Chi è John Watson, e perché stai usando il suo numero?

_Un “ciao” sarebbe stato carino_ , pensò.

Era per _questo_ che non andavano d’accordo. Lei non approvava il suo “stile di vita”, per non parlare della sua vita sessuale. Greg poteva capire il fine – famiglia e tutto il resto – ma lui non aveva mai superato il rigetto o la sua convinzione che la parola “scelta” avesse qualcosa a che fare con l’essere gay. Non che lui, se avesse potuto, avrebbe ‘scelto’ niente di diverso.

“È complicato. Guarda, devo chiederti un favore. Ho bisogno di un passaggio.”

“Ora?” chiese lei esasperata. “Katie ha invitato degli amici a casa. Non puoi prendere un taxi?”

“Be’, questo è il problema,” prese un profondo respiro e si lanciò. “Sono all’ospedale e non ho soldi.”

“Oh mio Dio, cosa è successo?”

“C’è stato un incendio, io sto bene, ma ho bisogno di andare a casa e tutto quello che avevo è stato bruciato.”

“Nel tuo appartamento? Oh mio Dio. Dove andrai a vivere?”

Non aveva afferrato. “No, uhm, non era il mio appartamento.” Si fece piccolo piccolo e aggiunse. “Ero da un amico.” Aspettò una risposta, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto badare alla sua opinione, ma allora stesso tempo ne era preoccupato.

“Oh,” fece lei. Disse solo quello, con tono freddo.

“Dammi una pausa, okay? Ho bisogno solo di un passaggio e di qualche sterlina per pagare un fabbro. Non posso prelevare fino a domani, quando le banche saranno aperte.” Stava per aggiungere ‘Sarei potuto morire, e Dio sa quanto non voglia avere a che fare con te ora’, ma decise che non farlo sarebbe stato a suo vantaggio. Aveva bisogno del suo aiuto.

Sua sorella sospirò. “D’accordo. Ma devo prima portare a casa gli amici di Katie e non voglio che tu le dica perché non eri a casa tua.”

Greg resistette all’urgenza di lanciare il telefono contro il muro. “Okay,” disse con rancore.

“Che ospedale è?”

“Il Royal Marsden.”

Lei sbuffò derisoria. “Quello a Kensington? Il tuo amico deve essere ricco, non può darti _lui_ i soldi?”

“ _Lui_ è attualmente in terapia intensiva,” sputò fuori. “Sai cosa? Non importa. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi insulti. Chiamerò qualcuno dal lavoro.” Terminò la chiamata prima che lei potesse replicare – e prima che lui dicesse esattamente cosa pensava davvero di lei e dei suoi bigotti atteggiamenti. Non c’era bisogno di versare petrolio sul fuoco.

Pensò di chiamare Sally – e realizzò di non sapere il suo numero, lei era solo un altro nome nella sua lista dei contatti.

_Porca puttana._

Digrignando di denti, chiamò Sherlock. Fortunatamente, rispose.

“Hey Sherlock? Sono Greg.”

“Chi?”

“Lestrade, idiota. Era divertente solo le prime volte.”

Sherlock ridacchiò.

“Guarda, mi dispiace davvero chiedertelo, ma ho bisogno di un favore. Non ho soldi e le banche non saranno aperte fino a domani. Ho bisogno di andare a casa e devo chiamare un fabbro.”

“Non puoi usare la carta di credito?”  
  
“Ehm no, per lo stesso motivo per cui non ho dei soldi o le chiavi di casa o dei vestiti, ma a questo riguardo mi hanno dato un camice da indossare.”  
  
“Ah. Ovviamente.”  
  
“Che succede?” sentì chiedere John in sottofondo.  
  
“Greg ha bisogno di soldi per andare a casa,” gli spiegò Sherlock.  
  
“Oh Dio, non ci avevo pensato. Digli che stiamo arrivando.”  
  
“Stiamo arrivando.”  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
Arrivarono una ventina di minuti dopo in taxi. Sherlock scese dall’auto il tempo necessario per urlare, “Vieni!”  
  
Greg si avvicinò velocemente, infreddolito e coperto solo dal leggero camice e con le infradito che l’ospedale gli aveva dato. “Posso prendere la metro.”  
  
“Non essere stupido. John dice che ti stiamo portando al tuo appuntamento. Inoltre, sei ridicolo così.”  
  
Greg prontamente ignorò il commento e salì. “Grazie amico,” disse mentre si sedeva accanto a John, segnandosi mentalmente di ricordarsi di offrirgli un paio di pinte la prossima volta che fossero andati in un pub. Diede all’autista il suo indirizzo e il taxi partì.  
  
John si tolse il parka e glielo passò, “Immagino tu stia gelando. Mettiti questo.”  
  
“Sì, sto ghiacciando. Grazie.” Sospirò mentre le maniche ancora calde del parka gli coprirono le braccia gelide. “Oh, molto meglio. Lo apprezzo molto.”  
  
“L’ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno è prendere freddo,” disse John.  
  
Sherlock stava trafficando sul suo telefono, apparentemente incurante di lui e John. Fece un numero. “Fornite servizi di emergenza, giusto? Bene.” Diede loro l’indirizzo di Greg.  
  
“Era il fabbro?”  
  
“Si, saranno lì tra venti minuti, non dovremo aspettare più di una decina di minuti.”  
  
Greg rise. “Lo spero. Grazie.”  
  
Quando arrivarono alla tranquilla strada di Holland Park, Sherlock sembrava leggermente impressionato. “Non è quello che mi aspettavo.”  
  
“E cosa ti aspettavi?”  
  
“Qualcosa di più – “ si fermò, cercando la parola da usare, “ – squallido.”  
  
“Sherlock!” fece John, scandalizzato. “Dio.”  
  
Greg non sapeva se Sherlock stava cercando di ironizzare o se fosse semplicemente se stesso.  
  
John si girò verso di lui e disse, “Scusalo.”  
  
Greg scrollò le spalle. Erano successe così tante cose nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore che un piccolo commento rude era insignificante, al confronto.  
  
Sherlock tirò fuori alcune banconote dal suo portafogli. “Questi dovrebbero bastare.”  
  
“Non ce ne andremo via,” disse John. “E se il tipo non si fa vedere?”  
  
“Penso che potrebbe venire da noi,” disse Sherlock di malavoglia. “Abbiamo una stanza in più ora.”  
  
“Non è questo il punto! Fa molto freddo e lui ha bisogno di riposare. E non dovrebbe girare per Londra in camice e infradito.”  
  
“Be’ allora saremmo dovuti andare a casa fin dall’inizio.”  
  
“Avrei avuto comunque bisogno di tornare all’appartamento, prima o poi,” disse Greg, riferendosi indirettamente ai suoi vestiti. “Non che non apprezzi l’offerta.”  
  
“Oh, giusto,” disse John. “Resterò con lui finché il fabbro non avrà finito. La metro è qui vicino, vero?”  
  
“Si, proprio dietro l’angolo.”  
  
“Perfetto. Tu prendi il taxi e vai a casa, ci incontriamo lì. Non dovremmo metterci troppo.”  
  
Sherlock sembrò sconcertato, ma annuì. Mentre Greg scendeva dal taxi, Sherlock gli afferrò un polso. “Grazie per aver aiutato Mycroft.”  
  
“Felice di averlo fatto,” replicò.  
  
Mentre il taxi si allontanava, lui e John entrarono nel palazzo per aspettare il fabbro.  
  
Dieci minuti diventarono inevitabilmente mezz’ora. Dopo circa cinque minuti passati in piedi, cedettero e si sedettero per terra nel corridoio fuori dalla sua porta di casa. Greg appoggiò la testa al muro, esausto, e guardò pigramente il soffitto.  
  
John ruppe il silenzio. “Quindi ...”  
  
Greg giro il capo verso di lui. “Hm?”  
  
“Tu e Mycroft?”  
  
“Sembra di sì. Da pochi giorni, ovviamente”  
  
“Non me lo aspettavo. Siamo rimasti sorpresi quando è venuto da noi a chiederci un consiglio – non avevamo idea che fossi tu.”  
  
Greg scrollò le spalle, non completamente a suo agio con il discorso. Tutto quello che riusciva  pensare ora era a Mycroft sdraiato nel suo letto d’ospedale, terribilmente fragile.  
  
“Non sapevo nemmeno che tu stessi cercando un partner,” continuò John, insistendo per avere una risposta.  
  
“Non lo stavo facendo.” Greg interruppe il contatto visivo e riappoggiò la testa contro il muro.  
  
“Oh,” John si guardò attorno imbarazzato. “ Ho l’impressione che tu non voglia parlarne.”  
  
“Non vorrei essere scortese, ma in questo momento sono più preoccupato per il suo recupero che per qualsiasi altra cosa.” Poi, consapevole di essere stato sgarbato, abbassò il tono. “Spero che funzioni, ma chi può dirlo, dopo la scorsa notte.”  
  
“Già, suppongo di sì. Scusa. Sherlock ha continuato a parlare di voi due fin dopo la questione della corsa. Non faceva altro.”  
  
“Cosa gliene importa? Pensavo che non gli interessasse.”  
  
“Penso sia preoccupato che tu smetta di lavorare con lui.”  
  
“Terribilmente tipico. Non gira tutto attorno a lui, sai.”  
  
John fece una breve risata. “Non dirglielo. Scusa, non avrei dovuto parlarne.”  
  
“È tutto okay; grazie di essere rimasto. Spero che il tipo arrivi presto; ucciderei per una doccia.”  
  
“Se fossi in te, ucciderei per dormire un po’.”  
  
Greg fece una risatina. “Già, anche per quello. Dormirò più tardi.”  
  
“Perché non ora?”  
  
“Se mi dovessi stendere, non mi alzerei più. Entro la fine di quest’ora tornerò da lui.”  
  
“Oh,” disse John, timidamente. “Dovrebbe guarire, sai – a lungo termine – a meno che non abbia un’infezione durante la guarigione.”  
  
“Be’, è una cosa buona.”  
  
“Le prime ventiquattr’ore sono le più critiche, quando si parla di inalazioni di fumo. Probabilmente gli hai salvato la vita.”  
  
“Ringrazio Dio per questo,” disse Greg, sentendosi male al pensiero dell’alternativa.  
  
Il fabbro finalmente arrivo e un’ora dopo Greg aveva già fatto la doccia e stava tornando in ospedale.

           ***

Mycroft non era mai stato particolarmente riservato, ma non era esattamente neanche aperto. Non contando gli ultimi due giorni, non aveva avuto una vita sessuale per anni, quindi non ci aveva mai pensato.

Non fino a che i suoi genitori entrarono nella stanza.

Allora si senti inspiegabilmente come un diciassettenne appena beccato a baciare un ragazzo nella sua stanza.  
  
Decise di tenere la bocca chiusa per ora – c’era già abbastanza chiasso e drama senza tirare fuori imbarazzanti dettagli.  
  
D’altro canto, non sapeva ancora cosa ne pensava Greg a riguardo; lui certamente non voleva presentarlo come il suo nuovo fidanzato senza nemmeno averne prima parlato con lui. Dopo tutto, avevano passato soltanto una ( _disastrosa_ ) notte insieme.

Era andato tutto bene fino a che il dottore non lo visitò e, poco prima di uscire, menzionò con noncuranza quando ‘suo marito fosse fortunato’.

Erano rimasti tutti con la bocca spalancata – sua madre, suo padre e anche lui – e il dottore ebbe la sensazione di aver detto qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato.

“Giusto. Be’. Ho altri pazienti da visitare. Tornerò domani mattina e vedrò come sta procedendo la guarigione.” E uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

I suoi genitori si voltarono a guardarlo. Dopo alcuni lunghi ( _interminabili_ ) secondi di silenzio, sua madre batté le palpebre e disse con voce tesa, “C’è qualcosa che vorresti dirci, caro?”

Almeno sapevano già che era gay. Mycroft sospirò e disse, “Non è come sembra.”

“E allora, esattamente, cosa dovrebbe sembrare?” era un po’ irritata.

Avrebbe davvero preferito non fare una conversazione su Greg, ma non c’era modo di poterlo evitare, ora. “Non sono sposato. L’uomo che ha menzionato è un mio amico che ha trascorso la notte da me. Quando ci hanno portato all’ospedale, lui ha detto ai paramedici che era mio marito così avrebbero lasciato che mi venisse a trovare.”

Ci fu un’altra pausa. Suo padre sorrise. Sua madre si accigliò. “Be’, è veramente adorabile,” disse lei. “Non sono sicura del perché pensavi saremmo stati contrari.”

“Non lo so nemmeno io,” replicò Mycroft.

“Pensavo ti fossi lanciato e ti fossi sposato senza dircelo.”

“Se decidessi di compiere il Grande Passo ve lo farei sicuramente sapere.”

“Be’, raccontaci di lui. Chi è? Da quanto lo conosci?”

“Si chiama Greg, l’ho conosciuto qualche tempo fa, e la mia gola è _davvero_ dolorante – quindi se poteste posticipare di qualche giorno l’interrogatorio, vi sarei davvero grato.”

‘Qualche tempo’ sembrava abbastanza vago. Inoltre, gli sembrava di conoscerlo da anni.

“Certo, caro. Posso sistemarti i cuscini?”

Mycroft stava per rispondere quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Non era Sherlock perché lui sarebbe semplicemente entrato, ciò significava che era un’infermiera o – c _azzo_. _Tempismo perfetto_. “Entra pure.”

Greg entrò con un vaso pieno di fiori e un grande sorriso in volto – e prontamente si immobilizzò quando notò i genitori di Mycroft.

“Oh, scusami. Non sapevo che avessi visite – torno più tardi.”

“No, no, non preoccuparti per noi,” disse sua madre.

“Questi sono i miei genitori, Violet e Siger. Lui è Greg Lestrade.”

Greg sorrise, poggiando velocemente i fiori sul comodino affianco al letto, e strinse loro le mani. “È un piacere conoscervi.”

“Mycroft ci ha detto che vi siete buttati a capofitto nella vostra relazione e vi siete sposati,” disse sua madre in tono canzonario. Greg la guardò, mortificato.

Mycroft lanciò a Greg un’occhiata di scuse e sospirò. “Mamma, per favore. Ho già chiarito la situazione; non metterlo in imbarazzo.” Poi aggiunse, “E non sono stato io a dirlo, lo ha fatto il dottore. Ora, se non vi dispiace, mi fa davvero male la gola, con tutto questo parlare. Forse potreste andare giù a prendervi un tè e lasciarmi riposare un po’.” Sperò che avessero colto l’antifona.

Sua madre alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Andiamo Siger, siamo stati cacciati via. Torniamo tra un po’, tesoro.”

Mycroft sorrise e annuì, poi fece un sospiro di sollievo quando la porta si chiuse alle spalle dei suoi genitori.

“Mi dispiace per il tempismo. Torno domani, okay?” disse Greg, facendo a Mycroft un sorriso incerto.

Mycroft scosse la testa. I suoi genitori erano appena fuori dalla porta, ma non abbastanza lontano da essere anche fuori dalla portata d’orecchio. Fece passare qualche secondo e poi disse, “No, per favore, resta. Volevo liberarmi di _loro_ , non di te.”

Un sorriso abbagliante tornò ad illuminare il volto di Greg. “Grazie. Pensavo fossi arrabbiato per la storia del marito.”

“Il dottore ha parlato di ‘mio marito’  mentre erano qui, puoi immaginare cosa sia successo dopo.”

“In realtà no,” disse Greg, esitante, “Non posso. È stato così brutto?”

“Non del tutto – mia madre pensava che non le avessi detto che mi ero sposato, ma quando mi sono spiegato, ha trovato l’intera storia molto accattivante. Ora vogliono sapere tutto di te.”

“Oh, Cristo.”

“Già, non ero abbastanza lucido per subire un interrogatorio in quel momento, è questo il motivo per cui li ho fatti andare via.”

“E come sta la tua gola?”

“È dolorante, ma non abbastanza da impedirmi di parlare con te. Posso avere un bacio?”

“Certamente,” rispose Greg, evitando i vari tubi per riuscire a dargli un gentile e rassicurante bacio. “Non sai quanto sia sollevato di vederti di nuovo sveglio. Non sapevano quando avresti ripreso conoscenza – continuavano solo a dire che eri ‘stabile’. Era orribile.”

“Com’è successo? Tu lo sai?”

“Nessuno ti ha detto niente?”

“No.”

“Penso che l’incendio sia scoppiato nella casa accanto.” Si fermò, sembrava a disagio. “Non sono ritornato lì, ma ti devo avvisare – non penso sia rimasto qualcosa. Mi dispiace.”

Mycroft si accigliò e si morse un labbro mentre faceva un inventario mentale di quello che aveva perso. _Cose_ , soprattutto. Qualche dipinto. Libri. Era più sconvolgente l’incubo logistico che il fuoco aveva lasciato dietro di sé: ricostruire, trovare un posto dove stare temporaneamente, comprare nuovi vestiti, mobili, decorazioni. _Terribilmente noioso._

“Tutto okay?” chiese Greg.

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo. “Cosa? Oh, starò bene. È solo che è così irritante, pensare a tutto quello di cui mi dovrò occupare.”

“Questa no sarebbe la mia reazione, se fossi te. E per le cose che non puoi rimpiazzare?”

“Tipo?”

“Non so – foto di quando eri piccolo, questo tipo di cose. Ho ancora la maglietta di calcio che usavo a vent’anni. Non ha valore, ma è importante per me.”

“Non tengo niente del genere lì – è tutto a casa. Intendo il luogo dove sono cresciuto. Vado lì nei weekend. L’appartamento è solo … dove dormo. Dove dormivo.” Un pensiero lo attraversò come un fulmine. “Ti ricomprerò il DVD, ovviamente.”

Greg scoppiò a ridere, incredulo. “Starai scherzando, spero.”

“Certo che no. Perché?”

Greg scosse la testa e sorrise. “Non capisco il tuo modo di pensare. Guardala in questo modo: questo ci dà l’opportunità di tornare al negozio sportivo e comprare altre scarpe. E questa volta faremo davvero qualcosa nel camerino e tenteremo di farla franca.”

Mycroft si scurì in volto. “Oh. Mi sa che non mi darai nessuna lezione di corsa, oggi.”

Greg trasalì. “Scusa. Per un po’ no, probabilmente.”

“È tutto okay. Avrò qualcosa su cui concentrarmi. Il medico ha detto che devo pensare alla guarigione dei miei polmoni, per un po’.”

“Ow. Sembra doloroso.”

“Ha anche detto che sarebbe potuta andare peggio, e che sono fortunato a essere così in forma. Cos’è successo? Non mi ricordo niente.”

Greg si mosse nervosamente, cambiando posizione. “Non c’è molto da dire. Mi sono svegliato quando l’allarme antincendio ha iniziato a suonare. C’era già fumo nella stanza.”

“Cristo.”

“Ho cercato di svegliarti, ma eri svenuto, quindi ti ho portato fuori di lì. Ti hanno portato qui in ambulanza.”

Le labbra di Mycroft si stirarono lentamente in un sorriso. “Quindi mi hai tirato fuori da un edificio in fiamme e mi hai salvato la vita.”

Greg _non poté_ non arrossire. “No. Non proprio.” Spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. “Chiunque lo avrebbe fatto.”

“Grazie,” disse Mycroft. “Questo dev’essere il primo appuntamento più eroico della storia. Voglio dire, secondo appuntamento. Ovviamente, durante il nostro primo appuntamento, mi hai salvato da rovesciarmi addosso del tè bollente, e ora hai alzato la posta in gioco per il nostro terzo appuntamento. Dovrai salvare un orfanatrofio di gattini o qualcosa del genere.” Si accigliò. “Oh Signore, avrei davvero dovuto restarmene zitto. Mi sa che l’antidolorifico mi sta facendo rendere ridicolo.”

Greg sorrise. “È molto divertente. Oh, prima che me ne dimentichi –“ gli passò il telefono di John. “So che non dovresti parlare molto, ma forse puoi chiedere a qualche tuo sottoposto di portarti un laptop o qualcos’altro. Altrimenti passeresti tutto il giorno a fissare le pareti. È quello che farei io.”

Mycroft sorrise. “Grazie.”

“Tornerò di nuovo domani, va bene?”

“Mi piacerebbe molto rivederti. Hai già un nuovo cellulare? Posso farti sapere quando potresti venire per evitare gli interrogatori dei miei genitori. Penso che passeranno il tempo a fare avanti e indietro.”

Greg fece un gesto con la mano. “Ne prenderò uno nuovo domani, e nel caso dovessi rispondere a delle domande non ci sarebbero problemi. Fammi sapere se c’è bisogno che ti porti qualcosa di straforo.”

“Lo farò. Grazie per i fiori. Sono magnifici.”

“Ringrazia le persone del negozio. Non sono molto bravo in queste cose.”

Mycroft scrollò le spalle e sorrise. “E chi lo è?”

“Tu probabilmente – ma non me la prenderò con te.” Si piegò in avanti verso di lui e lo baciò di nuovo, poi gli strinse una spalla. “Dio, sono così felice che tu stia bene. Ci vediamo domani, d’accordo?”

Mycroft sorrise e annuì. “Okay. Grazie.”

 

 

Note della Traduttrice

Scusatemi per il ritardo, non ho avuto molto tempo per tradurre, ultimamente. Voglio ringraziare le mie Beta Cristiana e Alice, perché senza di loro probabilmente non avrei pubblicato questo capitolo prima di martedì. Ringrazio anche tutti quelli che seguono la storia, che l’hanno messa tra i preferiti e che la commentano. Grazie di cuore!                                                                                                                                         

 Il prossimo capitolo, a meno che non abbia altri problemi, lo posterò venerdì 5 maggio. A presto!

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Greg si svegliò pian piano abbandonando i suoi sogni alle cinque del mattino successivo e gli eventi del giorno precedente gli tornarono in mente con una chiarezza nauseante.

_Mycroft._

Era troppo presto per andare in ospedale, l’orario delle visite non iniziava prima delle nove. Volendo disperatamente fare _qualcosa,_ andò online e trovò il numero dell’ospedale, li chiamò per sapere le condizioni di Mycroft.

‘È stabile e riposa tranquillamente.’

Be’, era un inizio.

Si chiese se avessero mai usato la frase ‘non ha riposato tranquillamente’.

Andò in cucina e cercò dentro un armadietto del caffè decente. Non ce n’era. Di nuovo. Era andato così spesso da Starbucks, ultimamente, che non si era preoccupato di comprarne altro l’ultima volta che era passato al supermercato. _Forse c’è quello istantaneo_. Il suo stomaco borbottò al pensiero. Aprì il frigo per prendere il latte – doveva essercene abbastanza da coprire il sapore acquoso del caffè. Cercò anche lo zucchero. Prese di malavoglia il bollitore, lo fece scaldare e guardò il caffè in polvere sciogliersi in una poltiglia marrone mentre lo versava nell’acqua.

Non prese nemmeno in considerazione l’idea di andare da Starbucks. Qualsiasi cosa lì gli avrebbe ricordato Mycroft e il loro primo appuntamento _,_ della sua divertente _(ridicola)_ macchina per il caffè e la sua abilità nel rovinarlo e, peggio di tutto, il fatto che Mycroft era bloccato in ospedale e non era in casa sua nel suo bellissimo letto avvolto da morbide coperte.

Chiaramente, il suo cervello era concentrato su Mycroft indipendentemente da com’era il caffè o di dove avrebbe voluto berlo. Versò il miscuglio maleodorante che aveva preparato nel lavandino.

Aveva bisogno di una corsa. Una corsa bella lunga. E poi, forse, una tazza decente di caffè.

Tornò in camera da letto per prendere il suo kit da corsa e si ricordò che lo aveva portato da Mycroft sabato. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica non c’erano più, si erano sciolte in una pozza petrolchimica. Si sedette sul bordo del letto prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Voleva strisciare e raggomitolarsi sotto le coperte, dimenticandosi di tutto – per svegliarsi alle otto e fare un altro tentativo – ma una corsa sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare, e aveva un vecchio paio di trainers, da qualche parte.

Le trovò sotto una pila di vestiti che aveva intenzione di donare. Era chiaro il motivo per cui ne aveva comprato un altro paio – erano distrutte e avevano un odore terribile – ma erano meglio di niente, e meglio di tornare a letto e deprimersi.

Non appena i suoi piedi colpirono il pavimento, Greg si sentì meglio. La cadenza regolare dei passi rilassava i suoi nervi mentre lui cercava di concentrarsi solo sulla corsa.

_È quasi sorto il sole._ Presto sarebbe stata estate, e niente era meglio di una corsa la mattina presto circondato dalla luce dorata dell’alba. _Forse Mycroft, per allora, correrà con me._ Stava cercando di non pensare a lui, ma non stava funzionando. _Non ‘forse’ – lui correrà con me. Si riprenderà. Staremo insieme._ Cercò di tranquillizzarsi, spazzò via i pensieri negativi riguardo a polmoni danneggiati e relazioni rovinate mentre superava tranquillamente la vetrina chiusa di un negozio.

Scelse uno dei percorsi più lungi, quello che passava per Kensington Gardens e Hyde Park, lontano dal piccolo traffico mattutino. Non avrebbe fatto un favore a Mycroft se fosse finito contro il cofano dell’auto di qualche idiota.

Durante tutto il percorso, si chiese se dovesse o meno passare davanti all’appartamento bruciato. Non voleva davvero vederlo, ma si sentiva in dovere di sapere quanto fosse esteso il danno. Mycroft avrebbe chiesto qualcosa, prima o poi. Riluttante, imboccò Cromwell Road. Quando vide la casa di Mycroft, desiderò immediatamente di non essere lì. Non era messa bene. Entrambi gli appartamenti avrebbero dovuto essere distrutti e ricostruiti completamente.

Non capiva come Mycroft potesse dividere la sua vita in compartimenti; se fosse successo a lui, ne sarebbe rimasto devastato. Mycroft era davvero così privo di sentimenti? Greg sperò che non fosse così anche nei confronti delle persone. Se lo fosse stato, la prospettiva di Greg di una relazione a lungo termine non sarebbe stata realizzabile. Sarebbe ovviamente guarito, ma un appuntamento non era una garanzia sufficiente per una storia.

Fece un sospiro e iniziò a correre verso casa, guardando indietro alcune volte verso l’appartamento bruciato. Le strade si stavano man mano riempiendo mentre le persone uscivano per andare in ufficio e lui schivò un paio di donne che portavano a passeggio dei cani. Sorrise e fece dei cenni a chiunque incontrò mentre passava, era qualcosa che faceva sempre. La maggior parte delle volte riceveva in cambio un sorriso amichevole, e gli piaceva pensare che anche quelli che non gli rispondevano apprezzassero comunque il gesto. In quel momento gli sembrava di accigliarsi e maledire il mondo intero, quindi era anche più importante fare uno sforzo. Gli era successo molte volte in ufficio – la negatività porta solo negatività.

Non poteva fare una cosa simile a Mycroft.

Doveva ignorare le sue paure – sulla salute dell’altro, sullo sviluppo della loro relazione – ed essere forte, pensieri positivi. Non importava quanto Mycroft sembrasse fiducioso, aveva comunque bisogno di sostegno. Per lo meno, aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi riguardo le continue paranoie di sua madre.

Questo era il motivo per cui era di vitale importanza che una volta entrato in ospedale non fosse cupo, non importava quanto orribile fosse stato vedere i resti dell’appartamento.

Voleva portare un regalo a Mycroft, la notte prima, ma prima ancora che riuscisse ad arrivare a casa erano passate le sei e a quell’ora di domenica tutto era chiuso. Non che avesse importanza – non aveva altri soldi oltre a quelli che gli aveva dato Sherlock e qualche sterlina sparsa in giro per l’appartamento. Non avrebbe potuto prelevarne altri prima che le banche aprissero l’indomani, lunedì, e che lui avesse rimpiazzato le sue carte di credito. Cercò di capire quando la sua vita era diventata così falsa: non gli era mai importato molto dei soldi, ma Dio ti aiuti nel caso tu perda le carte di credito.

Era determinato a trovargli qualcosa quella mattina, anche se le sue opzioni erano il negozio all’angolo e il negozio con gli articoli da regalo dell’ospedale – gli unici due negozi conveniente aperti prima delle nove. Il negozio all’angolo non aveva niente di interessante, a meno di considerare snack e riviste come regali appropriati per augurare una pronta guarigione, squallido quasi quanto quelli che comprano un mazzo di fiori mezzo morto da una stazione di servizio per la Festa della Mamma.

L’unica opzione rimasta era il negozio dell’ospedale. Visto che questo era nell’area più ricca di Londra, si aspettava un negozio di articoli da regalo incredibilmente buono.

Avevano una gamma di fiori standard, palloncini e biglietti, e una sconcertante selezione di accessori femminili. Chiunque avesse voluto indossare una sciarpa di seta in ospedale avrebbe potuto comprarla lì. Non era tanto diverso dal comprare a Mycroft un paio di ‘gemelli di pronta guarigione’, suppose. Non era ciò che aveva in mente. Probabilmente, non li vendevano nemmeno. Attraversò il reparto bambini fino ad arrivare di fronte ad una vetrina piena di peluche di ogni forma e dimensione. Decise che non era il caso di prendere l’orsetto rosa _(per più di un motivo)_. La maggior parte erano animali, ma alcuni erano strani – antropomorfe masse informi che sembravano tratte da programmi per bambini.

Ne prese uno in mano, un peluche grigio a forma di pera con la pancia coperta da pelo bianco e un sorriso smagliante che faceva pensare avesse appena finito di fare un checkup completo dal dentista. Aveva delle braccia corte e tozze, una coda e degli occhi a forma di diamante che spuntavano dalla sua testa. Le pupille spalancate suggerivano una gioia costante o un eccesso di zuccheri.

La pelliccia grigio scuro gli ricordava i completi di Mycroft.

“Mi scusi,” chiese alla ragazza che lavorava lì. “Esattamente … cos’è?”

“Oh, quello è Totoro.”

“To-cosa?”

“Totoro. È di un anime.”

_Anime_. Non sapeva se fosse un programma o un genere cinematografico. “Oh, ovvio,” disse, come se sapesse esattamente di cosa stava parlando.

“È per suo figlio?”

Greg con fare timido disse, “Ehm, no.”

Lei guardò in basso, imbarazzata. “Oh, scusi. Be’, sono sicure che lo apprezzeranno. Vuole che le faccia un pacchetto?”

“Nah, lo porterò così.”

 

         ***

 

Mycroft non si aspettava di vedere Greg fino a dopo il lavoro, o al massimo durante la pausa pranzo, invece arrivò non appena iniziò l’orario concesso per le visite, alle nove.

“Buongiorno, splendore. Come ti senti?”

Il tono gioioso di Greg lo fece immediatamente sorridere e dimenticò dove si trovava. Ad essere onesti, si sentiva esausto e distrutto. L’infermiera lo aveva svegliato ogni due ore e mentre dormiva era stato tormentato dagli incubi. “Meglio di ieri, grazie,” replicò. Non era completamente una bugia. Si sentiva meglio, ora che Greg era con lui.

“Sì?”

Greg prese _qualcosa_ da dietro la schiena e lo tirò fuori. “Ti piace?”

Mycroft iniziò a ridere, ma si fermò quando la gola gli fece male. Si ricompose facendo un sorriso divertito. “Cosa … _è_ quello?”

“È un To-qualcosa.”

“Come?”

“Ehm … Totoro, penso. La commessa ha detto che è di un anime.”

“Cos’è un anime?”

“Non ne ho idea.”

“Siamo in due.”

“Mi ricorda te – be’, uno dei tuoi completi, in realtà – sai, se immagini che il pelo grigio sia la giacca e che quello bianco sia la camicia. Le tue sono fatte su misura, comunque. E meno pelose. E lui è carino, ma tu hai anche un qualcosa di ‘sexy’.”

Mycroft ascoltò con uno sorriso mentre prendeva il regalo dalle mani di Greg per guardarlo meglio.

“Ovviamente, tu non hai le orecchie a punta o la coda,” disse Greg. Poi, lanciandogli uno sguardo pensieroso, aggiunse, “Comunque, i tuoi occhi stanno facendo la stessa cosa ora. In ogni caso, penso che sia il tipo di animale serio e raffinato che può dare alla stanza la dignità che si merita.”

Nonostante sapesse che gli avrebbe fatto male alla gola, Mycroft rise pacatamente.

“Oppure, potrei riprendermelo e portarti altri fiori. O palloncini.” I fiori del giorno precedente erano poggiati sul comodino, tanto belli quanto potevano esserlo dei fiori d’ospedale.

“No, è fantastico. È perfetto.” Era la cosa più ridicola che avesse mai visto e l’amava. “Non penso di aver mai avuto un peluche, prima.”

“Nemmeno da bambino?”

“Non ne sono sicuro.” Si accigliò, cercando di ricordare. “Non penso – per quanto ricordi non ne ho mai avuto uno.” Aveva una vaga memoria di una copertina che aveva portato in giro per qualche tempo – c’erano le prove in uno degli album fotografici di sua madre, nonostante il suo sgomento – ma non avrebbe condiviso il ricordo con Greg.

“Be’, allora. Benvenuto nella tua seconda infanzia. Ti piace davvero?”

“Sì, grazie,” disse, sorridendo. Lo appoggiò accanto a sé sul cuscino, in parte perché voleva far ridere Greg, ma anche perché lo voleva vicino. Qualcosa di quel pelo morbido era stranamente rilassante.

“Ti permettono già di mangiare?”

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ucciderei per delle uova strapazzate. Sfortunatamente, mi ficcheranno un tubo giù per la gola per darmi da mangiare, tra qualche ora, così non posso mangiare niente fino a quel momento.”

Greg storse il naso. “Ugh, mi spiace. Vuoi che resti qui intorno? Odio svegliarmi dopo un’anestesia.”

“Davvero? A me ne hanno fatte solo di locali.”

“Non lo so: mi sento sempre come se avessi dovuto combattere, per potermi svegliare.”

La frase gli fecce venire in mente un ricordo – di una caverna che gli si restringeva addosso e che non lo faceva respirare. Si sentì male.

“Mio Dio, tutto a posto?” chiese Greg, allarmato.

“Sto bene,” mentì. Non c’era niente di _male_ , era solo fastidioso.

“Sei pallido. Devo chiamare l’infermiera?”

“No. Mi è venuto in mente … non ne sono sicuro. Penso sia l’incubo che ho fatto durante l’incendio.”

“Sì?”

“Ero bloccato in una caverna e facevo fatica a respirare, quindi mi sono arreso e mi sono addormentato. Probabilmente è stato quando ho perso conoscenza.” Scosse il capo, cercando di schiarirsi i pensieri. “Penso che se mi facessero un’anestesia succederebbe una cosa simile.”

“Dio, è orribile,” fece Greg. “Non avrei dovuto dire niente. Non so a cosa stavo pensando.”

Mycroft gli indirizzò un debole sorriso. “Non è colpa tua. Me lo sarei ricordato comunque, prima o poi; meglio ora che più avanti.”

“Per quel che serve, non succede niente di che quando te la fanno. Perdi semplicemente conoscenza, non è niente di simile al tuo incubo. Vuoi che stia qui durante l’operazione? Lo farò.”

“No, ma grazie. I miei genitori verranno più tardi, sono sicuro che nell’intero reparto ci sarà abbastanza confusione anche solo così.” Mycroft sorrise. “Probabilmente mia madre farà impazzire le infermiere.”

Greg ridacchiò.

“Ci sarà qualcosa d’interessante in ufficio, oggi?”

Greg controllò il telefono. “Be’, nessun omicidio, per ora. Ho una riunione nel pomeriggio. Tornerò dopo il lavoro, se ti va bene.”

“Sarebbe perfetto. I miei genitori potrebbero essere ancora qui, ma sono perlopiù innocui.”

“C’è qualche alibi che dovrei sostenere?”

Mycroft ghignò. “Ci conosciamo da ‘un po’ di tempo’. Penso che dire che ci siamo incontrati grazie al lavoro di Sherlock sia meno incriminante di raccontare la storia dello spandex e degli intrighi.”

“Ed è più plausibile. Nessuno crederebbe alla storia della corsa, comunque.”

Mycroft ridacchiò. “Vero.”

“Bene, allora ci vediamo questa sera. Fammi sapere se c’è qualcosa che posso portarti.”

“Grazie,” disse con un sorriso. “Forse per allora sarò tornato a mangiare cibo solido.”

“Dì solo una parola e io te ne porterò di nascosto. In bocca al lupo per l’operazione. Sono sicuro che andrà bene.”

Strinse la mano dell’altro in ringraziamento e Greg si sporse per dargli un bacio.

Quando se ne fu andato, Mycroft prese Totoro e accarezzò svogliatamente il pelo mentre pensava all’operazione a cui si sarebbe dovuto sottoporre di lì a poco. _Un inconveniente necessario. Senza probabili complicazioni_. Aveva apprezzato il consiglio di Greg sull’anestesia: si preoccupava di poche cose e la mancanza di controllo del suo corpo era una di queste.

Guardò in basso verso il peluche e sorrise: nessun altro gli avrebbe comprato una cosa del genere, nemmeno i suoi genitori. Lo ‘conoscevano davvero fin troppo bene’ – sapevano che era troppo serio per apprezzare un giocattolo. Ma era questo il punto – comprandoglielo, Greg aveva portato umorismo e gioia in quel luogo miserabile e quel peluche gli dava esattamente il tipo di conforto di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

Pensando a quanto era stato fortunato a trovarlo, si lasciò scivolare nel sonno – una mano ancora poggiata sul pelo morbido del peluche.

 

          ***

 

Greg si fermò in banca mentre andava in ufficio, sperando che gli rimpiazzassero le carte di credito. Se ne andò, irritato, con dei soldi per le emergenze e delle copie di alcune scartoffie; gli avevano detto che ci sarebbero ‘voluti solo un paio di giorni perché fosse tutto pronto’. Fortunatamente Scotland Yard era stata più efficiente nel sostituirgli il distintivo . Era esasperante anche il fatto che senza la patente avrebbe dovuto inevitabilmente affrontare i mezzi pubblici. Sally si era sempre lamentata che lui non la lasciava mai guidare; quindi Greg avrebbe lasciato che se ne approfittasse un po’.

Durante la giornata, mentre sistemava i suoi documenti e partecipava alle riunioni, aveva avuto dei flashback casuali dell’incendio – fumo nella stanza, trasportare Mycroft giù per le scale, vedere il suo corpo incosciente steso su una barella. Ognuno di quei ricordi lo lasciò infastidito ed inquieto ed ebbe bisogno di scuoterli via fisicamente. Si rassicurò dicendosi che Mycroft stava bene e cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro. Incontrò Sally in corridoio.

“Passato bene il weekend?” chiese la donna con un sorriso saputo.

Le lanciò un’occhiataccia, non che lei se la meritasse, e la trascinò nel suo ufficio. Le raccontò cos’era successo, e lei fu mortificata.

“Cristo, stai bene? È lui? Ho sentito di un incendio, in tv. Non hanno detto che era lui.”

Greg fece una breve risata al pensiero di quanto Mycroft proteggesse la sua privacy.

“Probabilmente non lo faranno. Lui resterà in ospedale per un po’, io passerò tutta la settimana facendo avanti e indietro in ufficio per andare a trovarlo e organizzare tutto.”

“Sì, ovviamente.”

“Vacci piano, se sono distratto, okay? E cerca di sistemare le cose se si sparge qualche voce.”

“Certo. Posso fare qualcos’altro?”

“Non mi viene in mente niente, ma in caso ti farò sapere. Grazie.”

Alcune persone sapevano dell’incendio grazie alle news, ma nessuno aveva collegato le vittime a lui o al ‘fratello di Sherlock’. Più tardi, nel pomeriggio, gli dissero che alla reception qualcuno aveva bisogno di lui. “Chi è?”

“Ha detto di chiamarsi ‘Anthea’. Non ha detto il cognome.”

“Sono un po' occupato, non puoi mandarla su?”

“Ha insistito nel chiederle di incontrarla qui, signore.”

Aggrottò le sopracciglia chiedendosi chi potesse essere. Non conosceva nessuno con quel nome. “D’accordo, sarò giù tra un attimo.”

Quando la vide non la riconobbe. Lei gli fece un sorriso freddo e si presentò. “Sono Anthea, l’assistente personale del signor Holmes.”

“Oh. Ehm, Greg Lestrade.”

“Lo so.”

Greg si fece piccolo piccolo. Doveva aveva preso lezioni nello stesso posto di Sherlock, si comportava come lui.

“Il signor Holmes crede che le saranno utili.”

Prese la busta gonfia che lei gli porgeva e l’aprì, trovando il ricambio di quasi tutto quello che c’era nel suo portafogli – carte di credito, patente, anche il suo abbonamento Oyster per la metro. E un nuovo cellulare.

“Il numero di telefono è lo stesso e non avrà bisogno delle scartoffie della banca.”

Greg guardò a bocca aperta le carte per cui avrebbe dovuto aspettare giorni prima di ottenerle. “Dovrei sapere come – ”

“Probabilmente no, signore,” disse lei sorridendo. “Ha detto che era il minimo che potesse fare.”

Guardò verso di lei, non sapendo cosa dire. “Be’, grazie. Questo è –” balbettò in cerca di parole, “ – molto d’aiuto.”

Lei gli passò un biglietto da visita. “Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, non esiti a contattarmi.”

Detto ciò, si girò e se ne andò. Mentre lei usciva dalla porta, lui le disse, “Uhm, grazie.” Scosse il capo e tornò nel suo ufficio, non sapendo se avrebbe dovuto essere grato o spaventato dalla cosa e sentendosi un po' in entrambi i modi.

 

          ***

 

Greg aveva avuto ragione riguardo al fastidio dell’anestesia. Quando si era svegliato si era sentito strano e confuso, incapace di controllare il suo corpo e la sua mente. Quando lo avevano riportato nella sua stanza, si sentiva quasi umano, relativamente parlando. I suoi genitori, che aspettavano ansiosamente seduti su delle sedie in plastica per gli ospiti, si alzarono di scatto non appena venne portato lì.

“Oh Mikey, eravamo così preoccupati. Ci è voluto più tempo di quanto pensassimo. Ti hanno già detto qualcosa? Nessuno ci ha fatto sapere niente. Dobbiamo trovare un dottore e vedere – ”

Probabilmente sua madre sarebbe andata avanti tutto il giorno se lui non le avesse lanciato uno sguardo esausto e sofferente **.** “Calma,” sussurrò, facendo una smorfia quando la gola gli fece male.

“Mi dispiace, caro. Posso portarti qualcosa?”

“Ghiacciolo.” Lo sguardo sorpreso sul volto di sua madre lo fece scoppiare a ridere. Stava scherzando solo per metà; voleva davvero qualcosa di freddo e riposante per la sua gola. Non si era nemmeno sognato che l’ospedale ne avesse.

Lei tornò indietro con uno al gusto di ciliegia – appartenente era una richiesta comune dei pazienti sottoposti all’operazione che aveva fatto anche lui. “L’infermiera dice che puoi averne quanti ne vuoi. Sono in un frigo giù all’entrata.”

Il sapore dolce e freddo gli colpì la lingua e invio un’ondata di sollievo giù per la gola. A metà ghiacciolo ( _lecca, succhia, non mordere)_ si rese conto dell’implicazione fallica. Ghignò. Fortunatamente, il pensiero non aveva sfiorato i suoi genitori, o se era successo, erano stati abbastanza gentili da non dire niente.

Sua madre iniziò a parlare di argomenti casuali, schizzando da un discorso all’altro in una costante raffica di parole. La lasciò fare, annuendo quando era appropriato, grato di non dover partecipare attivamente alla conversazione. Suo padre intervenne qualche volta, ma per lo più la lasciò parlare.

Il medico entrò, serio in volto. I suoi genitori si zittirono e il sorriso gentile di interesse scivolò via dal volto di Mycroft.

Dopo i convenevoli d’obbligo, il dottore disse, “Temo che ci sia qualche brutta notizia dall’endoscopia. Il danno ai tessuti è maggiore di quanto non ci aspettavamo e dovremo tenerla qui per almeno un paio di settimane mentre guarisce.”

Il cuore di Mycroft colò a picco e irrazionalmente desiderò di non aver mai fatto l’operazione, come se avesse potuto prevederne l’esito.

“Non posso passare così tanto tempo senza lavorare.”

“Andiamo, a tutti piace pensare di essere indispensabili, ma nessuno è davvero così importante.”

Mycroft fece mentalmente il controllo del suo programma per i tre giorni successivi. Era pieno zeppo di cose per cui solo poche persone avevano l’autorizzazione, e questo senza includere il dover tenere sotto controllo la crisi mondiale che inevitabilmente stava per verificarsi. “È davvero sicuro che ci vorrà così tanto? Non potrei riprendermi a casa?” Lì aveva della tecnologia sicura che lo avrebbe fatto accedere ai computer del suo ufficio e al sistema di telecomunicazioni

Sua madre fece un piccolo educato colpo di tosse.

_Oh_. ‘Casa’ non c’era più. “Giusto,” disse con un sospiro rassegnato. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato per essersi dimenticato dell’incendio, ma lo era.

“Forse potresti trovare un altro appartamento,” suggerì sua madre.

“Non sarebbe configurato per il lavoro, è complicato.”

Il dottore lo interruppe. “È inutile parlarne perché non sarà dismesso finché non starà significativamente meglio.” Mycroft gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Mi dispiace,” aggiunse il medico velocemente. Si mise a elencare i dettagli dei risultati e i piani dei trattamenti proposti nei minuti successivi e Mycroft li archiviò mentalmente per poterli riguardare più tardi.

Si sarebbe informato prima di seguirli ciecamente. Non aveva una laurea in medicina, ma era abbastanza intelligente da farsi largo fra i rilevanti test medici: voleva capire totalmente la sua situazione e le opzioni dei trattamenti. Forse avrebbe anche chiesto a John; era improbabile che sapesse tutto di tutti i trattamenti specifici, ma sarebbe stato un bel gesto includerlo.

Dopo che il dottore se ne fu andato, i suoi genitori rimasero in silenzio, le chiacchiere allegre di sua madre di qualche minuto prima non c’erano più.

“Non è una sentenza di morte, mamma.”

“Lo so, caro, ma speravamo ti dimettessero prima.”

“Lui non ha l’ultima parola su tutto.” La gola gli faceva male e non voleva avere una lunga conversazione su quello, ma per essere chiaro aggiunse, “C’è sempre l’assistenza sanitaria privata. Anche a casa, no? Potrei riprendermi li.”

La casa – quella di famiglia – era dotata dei necessari protocolli di sicurezza che gli avrebbero permesso di accedere alle reti confidenziali. Le aveva installate anni prima così che avrebbe potuto lavorare lì anche durante i weekend.

Sua madre ci stava pensando. “Non vedo perché no. Non c’è molto staff lì, al momento, ma potremmo sempre assumerne altro. Io e tuo padre potremmo trasferirci lì e prenderci cura di te.”

_Oh Dio, no_. Non voleva che la discussione prendesse quella piega. Per niente. Diverse ipotesi di conversazione gli vennero in mente mentre cercava di salvare la situazione. Tutte le risposte a cui poteva pensare – ‘Non vorrei impormi su di voi così’, ‘ Non dovreste lasciare la vostra stessa casa’, ‘Non vi è mai piaciuto stare lì’, – sarebbero state tutte seguite da, ‘Oh, ma lo faremmo per _te_ , caro.’ C’erano due possibilità: restare in ospedale o dirgli la verità – cosa che li avrebbe fatti impazzire se si fossero ritrovati tutti sotto lo stesso tetto per più di un paio di giorni. Entrambe le opzioni sembravano equamente orribili.

“Per favore, non prenderla dal verso sbagliato, mamma, ma penso che mi riprenderei meglio se stessi da solo. Sarebbe meno stressante per chiunque sia coinvolto.” Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata ferita, ma si riprese in fretta. Più o meno. “Forse potreste passare una o due volte, ma sai cosa succede a Natale quando siamo tutti sotto lo stesso tetto.” Con la coda dell’occhio vide suo padre annuire in accordo.

“Be’, penso che il medico non lo approvi. Aspettiamo e vedremo.”

Quelle non erano le parole di qualcuno che gettava la spugna. Dentro di sé, si fece piccolo piccolo: poteva affrontare negoziazioni mondiali, ma non poteva vincere in una discussione contro sua madre.

Poteva preparare un posto a Londra che avrebbe raggiunto gli standard dei protocolli di sicurezza, ma ci sarebbe voluto tempo e lui sarebbe rimasto bloccato in ospedale finché non sarebbe stato tutto pronto. Tra l’altro, gli _piaceva_ la casa; era grande abbastanza da avere una stanza per un’infermiera, nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno e avrebbe potuto anche allontanarsi dall’aria inquinata di Londra. Decise di lasciar stare la questione riguardo la sua permanenza in ospedale. Non serviva a niente discutere con sua madre se lei era convinta di una cosa, e non avrebbe comunque avuto la meglio dato che era esausto. Sorrise arrendevole e si rilassò contro i cuscini, lasciando momentaneamente perdere. Lei riconobbe la sua resa e cambiò argomento.

“Cos’è esattamente questa cosa?” chiese lei, prendendo il peluche poggiato sul comodino. “Te lo ha portato Sherlock?”

Mycroft rise, ma la sua risata sembrò più un rantolo. “Da quanto ne so io, Sherlock non è una persona molto premurosa. Me lo ha regalato Greg.”

“Oh, è adorabile. Sembra molto carino, vorrei che ci dicessi qualcosa di più su di lui.”

Era tentato di dirle, ‘Lo conosco appena, ma sta molto bene con indosso dei pantaloncini da corsa e abbiamo fatto del sesso fantastico.’ Questo l’avrebbe zittita. Ma, nell’interesse dell’armonia della famiglia, disse, “È un detective ispettore della Met. Sherlock gli fa consulenze.”

Uno sguardo di comprensione illuminò il volto di sua madre. “Ma certo! Sapevo di aver già sentito quel nome da qualche parte. È così che vi siete conosciuti?”

_Di persona e per la prima volta? Tecnicamente sì_. Fece un vago cenno di assenso. Doveva mentire a causa del suo lavoro a volte, ma non mentiva a sua madre. Era più un ‘omettere la verità’. Si fece una nota mentale di mandare a Sherlock un messaggio non appena i suoi genitori se ne fossero andati per corromperlo e obbligarlo a collaborare alla sua copertura. “Potresti aiutarmi a tirarmi un po’ più su? Prendi un altro cuscino o qualcosa del genere.”

Quando finalmente finirono di spostarlo e fu comodo, Mycroft era esausto. Era frustrante essere stanco dopo aver fatto qualcosa di così banale.

“Vuoi che andiamo via così potrai riposare un po’, caro?”

Sembrava una fantastica idea. Ora che lo aveva detto, non riusciva a pensare a niente di meglio di fare un pisolino. “Sì, sarebbe meglio. È stata una lunga giornata.”

“Certamente. Torniamo più tardi questa sera, va bene?”

Mycroft annuì. “Grazie di essere venuti.” Si addormentò prima ancora che avessero preso le loro cose e che avessero lasciato la stanza.

 

          ***

 

Greg bussò piano sulla porta chiusa della stanza di Mycroft. Quando nessuno rispose, fermò un’infermiera.

“Sa se sta dormendo?”

Lei scrollò le spalle e si avviò lungo il corridoio.

Greg aprì la porta e sbirciò dentro. Mycroft era addormentato, russava in un modo che poteva essere definito solo come ‘aggraziato’.

Ghignò, terribilmente tentato di prendere il cellulare e fargli un video, ma l’altro probabilmente gli avrebbe bruciato il telefono, se lo avesse scoperto _(non ‘se’ – ‘quando’)_ . Ma era comunque adorabile vedere il Governo Inglese russare, anche se non avrebbe avuto prove che lo confermassero. Era felice di vedere che stava riposando.

Si sedette su una delle sedie per i visitatori e tirò fuori il suo nuovo cellulare, controllando le mail dall’ufficio e vagando tra le app senza cercare niente in particolare finché non si annoiò. Allora prese il suo libro – uno di quei thriller famosi che popolavano le vetrine delle librerie – e si mise a leggere.

Riuscì a leggere tre capitoli e parte del quarto prima che Mycroft si svegliasse. Greg alzò lo sguardo dal libro quando lo sentì rigirarsi nel letto.

“Hey, splendore. Come ti senti?”

Mycroft gli sorrise, dal volto si capiva comunque che era esausto. “Bene,” replicò, la voce roca era poco più di un sussurro.

“Bugiardo,” fece Greg, scherzosamente. “Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?”

“Acqua.”

Gli passò un grande bicchiere che era sul comodino e l’altro bevve dei piccoli sorsi con una cannuccia.

“Meglio. Probabilmente dormivo a bocca aperta.”

Greg sorrise e non disse nulla; alcune cose era meglio non dirle. “Com’è andata l’operazione?”

Mycroft trasalì.

“Oh, scusa. Ti hanno già dato i risultati?”

“Mm. Niente di buono. È peggio di quanto pensassero e vogliono tenermi qui per ‘un paio di settimane’.”

“Cazzo,” borbottò Greg.

“Non hai idea di come lo hanno detto; sono stati terribilmente vaghi.”

“Dio, mi dispiace. Non va bene.” Da quello che sapeva di Mycroft, due settimane in un letto d’ospedale lo avrebbero ucciso. Se la sua mente era anche solo lontanamente simile a quella di Sherlock sarebbe impazzito dalla noia.

“Non mi arrenderò così facilmente. Non posso lavorare da qui, quindi devo trovare un posto dove posso sia lavorare che riprendermi.”

“Te lo lasciano fare?”

Mycroft sorrise e disse, “Alcune regole sono arbitrarie e hanno bisogno di essere cambiate.”

Greg ebbe la sensazione che l’ospedale non avesse capito con chi avesse a che fare. Non ancora. “Devi comunque riposarti, non puoi mettere in secondo piano la salute per il lavoro.”

Mycroft gli lanciò una lunga e sofferente occhiata. “Una volta fuori da questa prigione sterile, potrò fare entrambe le cose.”

“Lavorare _e_ mettere in secondo piano la salute, vuoi dire?” Chiese, scherzando.

Mycroft cedette con un sorriso. “Non fare il difficile.”

“È quello che mi riesce meglio. Chiedi pure a Sherlock.”

“Spero che Sherlock non sappia cosa sai fare meglio,” disse l’altro, allusivo.

Greg ridacchiò. “Allora, come progetti di evadere da qui?”

“Casa mia –”

“Casa?” lo interruppe Greg, sperando che non si riferisse all’appartamento.

“La casa di famiglia dove sono cresciuto.”

“Ah. È dove vivono i tuoi?”

“Oh, grazie al cielo no,” fece Mycroft, con un rinfrescante scoppio di schietta onestà. “Si sono trasferiti in una casa più piccola. Nessuno vive lì ora.”

Greg si accigliò e lo guardò di traverso. “Quindi … in una casa deserta?”

“Abbiamo un custode,” disse Mycroft, un po’ stizzito, e Greg sorrise rendendosi conto di quanto somigliasse a Sherlock. “Comunque, è attrezzata in modo che possa lavorare lì, e aggiungendo gli strumenti chirurgici che possono servire, non c’è niente che dei dottori privati non possano fare.”

“Dov’è?”

“A novanta minuti da qui nel Wiltshire, ci si arriva prendendo la M4*.”

“Ah, bene.” Be’, non era esattamente un _bene_. Tra il Wiltshire e Londra c’era un lungo tragitto, e non ci sarebbe stata possibilità di vederlo durante la settimana, ma non era il caso di dirlo; sarebbe stato rude e sconsiderato da parte sua, indipendentemente dal motivo.

“Non è l’ideale. Mamma insiste nel dire che si trasferiranno anche loro lì con me per ‘aiutarmi a riprendermi’. Come se potesse aiutare – lo stress mi rallenterebbe di settimane, ne sono certo. Inoltre, lei odia quel posto, dice che è troppo grande e pieno di spifferi.”

“Non potresti bandirla negli alloggi del personale?” scherzò Greg.

“Mi troverebbe comunque,” disse Mycroft, senza nemmeno una traccia di ironia nella voce. “Inoltre, non mi importa quali siano le circostanze, non lascerò mai che si dica, ‘È tornato a casa per vivere con sua madre’. Nemmeno se è solo per due settimane.”

Greg fece una smorfia. “Capisco cosa vuoi dire. Sherlock non smetterebbe più di prenderti in giro.”

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Già, anche quello. Lo hai visto oggi?”

“No, mi spiace. Ho passato parte della giornata in riunione e in questo momento non sta lavorando a nessun caso irrisolto.”

“Oh, giusto. Com’è andata?”

“La riunione? Bene.” Greg si schiarì la gola. “Ho avuto un altro incontro, comunque – uno non previsto.”

“Sì?”

“Sì, qualcuno – penso fosse la tua assistente personale – è venuta con delle nuove carte di credito e un cellulare per me. Sono passato in banca questa mattina e mi hanno detto che ci sarebbe voluto qualche giorno prima che potessi averle. Non sono sicuro se dovrei esserti grato o se dovrei essere terrorizzato dal fatto che te le sei procurato in poche ore.”

“Vuoi dire che non sei felice?” chiese Mycroft, con voce sottile.

“Fammi riformulare: ti sono incredibilmente grato, ma non so se dovrei essere spaventato.”

“A che serve il potere se non puoi abusarne?” disse Mycroft, sorridendo dolcemente e facendogli un occhiolino che era sia tenero che terrificante.

“Sono felice che tu sia dalla mia parte,” borbottò Greg. “Grazie mille, comunque; mi hai risparmiato un sacco di tempo. Anche con la patente. Non ho idea di come tu abbia fatto.”

“Non è niente, grazie a te per avermi salvato la vita.”

Greg si mosse a disagio sulla sedia. “Già, a proposito di questo … ”

“Cosa?”

“Be’, non voglio che tu senta di dovermi qualcosa. Non è così che funzionano queste cose.”

“Certo che no. Non volevo farti sentire a disagio.”

“No, no – è okay. Solo … è tutto a posto, d’accordo? Non voglio che ci sia ‘qualcosa’ tra noi.”

“Certo.”

“E le carte?”

“Ho solo approfittato del mio ridicolo potere, non serve che tu soffra inutilmente.”

“Okay, grazie.”

“Suppongo dovrei cancellare la richiesta per il nuovo appartamento che volevo comprarti.”

Greg non sapeva cosa rispondere. Sembrava una battuta, ma Mycroft aveva un’enorme fortuna e un alquanto vago concetto delle norme sociali. “Okay?” disse, non riuscendo a trovare una risposta migliore.

“Sto scherzando,” replicò Mycroft. “Questo sarebbe troppo eccentrico anche per me. Mi hanno detto che ho un umorismo freddo.”

“Oh, grazie a Dio,” fece Greg con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Allora … vale la stessa cosa anche per te.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non sentirti obbligato a continuare questa cosa per quello che è successo o perché sono in ospedale. Sto ancora aspettando che tu ti renda conto che sono un’insopportabile idiota.”

“Va bene,” disse Greg, indirizzando un sorriso dolce a Mycroft.

 

           ***

 

Erano di nuovo al negozio sportivo, o forse non se n’erano mai andati, era confuso. Comunque Greg era in ginocchio davanti a lui, controllava come ‘gli stavano’ i pantaloncini da corsa, e Mycroft non faceva domande. Questa volta non c’era nessuna commessa ad interferire e Greg stava facendo un controllo più approfondito.

“Sembrano terribilmente stretti,” disse, strusciando la mano sul pene di Mycroft. Fece scorrere il pollice sulla punta, chiaramente visibile attraverso la lycra stretta.

Mycroft si inarcò contro il muro in cerca di un sostegno, sentendo che le sue gambe stavano per cedere. “Non so. Sei tu l’esperto,” rispose, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto la sua voce – era andata via dai polmoni insieme all’aria, senza dubbio.

“Dovremmo provare una taglia più grande. Ecco, lascia che ti faccia venire – voglio dire, che te li tolga**. Lanciò a Mycroft un sorrisetto diabolico e si alzò lentamente. “Perché farti venire nel camerino di un negozio sarebbe semplicemente _sbagliato_ , non è vero?”

“Terribilmente inappropriato. Imperdonabile.” Lottò per non scoppiare a ridere.

“Mm,” concordò Greg, facendo scivolare una mano tra la pelle di Mycroft e la lycra stretta, “Ed è il mio lavoro far rispettare la legge.” Avvolse le sue calde dita attorno alla lunghezza del suo sesso e diede una stretta allettante. “Per mia fortuna, gli Atti Sessuali in Luogo Pubblico non comprendono i camerini – solo i bagni pubblici.”

Mycroft si fece sfuggire un piccolo gemito quando Greg gli baciò il collo e strinse la presa sul suo pene. “La loro mancanza di immaginazione va a nostro favore,” disse Mycroft, mentre poggiava una mano sulle natiche dell’altro e se lo spingeva addosso, cercando di ricevere un bacio vero e proprio. Quando si divisero, Greg abbassò i pantaloncini oltre i fianchi e inspirò velocemente quando l’erezione di Mycroft venne liberata.

“Dio, sei così sexy,” disse Greg, i suoi occhi marroni brillavano. Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia. “Posso?”

Mycroft annuì, non riuscendo a rispondere in altro modo.

Greg avvolse le sue labbra attorno al suo sesso e il calore della sua bocca illuminò tutte le terminazioni nervose della sua pelle. Le unghie di Mycroft graffiarono la superficie del muro in melamina del cubicolo mentre cercava di trovare un modo per esprimere il suo piacere – qualcosa di diverso dal gemere, altrimenti avrebbe fatto girare la metà delle persone del negozio a cercare la fonte del rumore.

Greg invece non si trattenne – i suoni che faceva erano terribilmente eccitanti – e risucchiò tra le labbra il glande mentre con la mano continuava a masturbarlo.

Erano passati anni da quando era stato con qualcuno e Greg era dannatamente bravo in quello che stava facendo. Il fatto che fossero in pubblico semplicemente lo eccitava di più e ci volle meno di un minuto prima che sentisse avvicinarsi un orgasmo imminente.

E poi suonò la sveglia del suo cellulare.

Suonava. E anche forte. La commessa l’avrebbe sentita. Greg lo fece uscire dalla sua bocca e lo guardò terrorizzato, ed entrambi imprecarono sottovoce.

Quello non era il tono della sua sveglia, e perché stava aumentando?

“Signor Holmes?”

Qualcuno gli stava scuotendo una spalla e sembrava spaventato.

“Signor Holmes? Sta bene?”

_Oh, Dio. Ovviamente_. Era ancora in ospedale, il monitor che controllava il suo battito suonava furiosamente. Piegò un po’ una gamba, cercando di nascondere il profilo della sua erezione dallo sguardo dell’infermiera del turno di notte che era in piedi affianco al letto, allarmata.

“Sì. Sì, sto bene. Scusi, era solo un brutto sogno. Non è niente.”

“Ne è sicuro?”

“L’incendio – era un incubo.” _Se mi gioco la carta della compassione, forse andrà via._

“Certo. Mi dispiace.” Il bip del monitor aveva già iniziato a rallentare. “Vuole qualcosa da bere?”

“No, sto bene. Vorrei solo rimettermi a dormire.”

“Ma certo,” disse lei, e lasciò la stanza.

_Cazzo. Merda._ Anche se era stato interrotto, era così duro che le palle gli facevano male. Il suo battito cardiaco non era ancora tornato alla normalità – forse avrebbe potuto finire quello che la sua mente aveva iniziato. Prese alcuni fazzoletti dalla scatola poggiata sul comodino e controllò la porta mezza aperta. _Tieni basso il battito e fai in fretta_. Chiudendo gli occhi, ritornò alle vivide immagini mentali del suo sogno, Greg in ginocchio di fronte a lui, la sua abile lingua che faceva cose magiche al suo uccello. Le sue stesse dita erano a malapena un sostituto passabile e ci volle mezzo minuto o meno prima che venisse in bocca a Greg – o, più precisamente, sulla sua mano.

Notò, con un po’ d’orgoglio, che era riuscito a trattenere il suo cuore e a evitare un’altra visita da parte dell’infermiera. I discorsi diplomatici non erano l’unica situazione in cui era utile che la ‘mente prevalesse sul corpo’, ma lui non aveva mai nemmeno pensato di applicare quella teoria in una situazione del genere.

Si pulì e buttò via i fazzoletti, spiegazzandone poi un altro paio e buttandoli in cima al cestino per buona misura. Con un sospiro soddisfatto si distese sul letto e si girò per trovare la posizione più comoda. Si riaddormentò pensando che i pazienti dell’ospedale sarebbero stati più felici se avessero potuto venire, di tanto in tanto.

 

          ***

 

Quel mercoledì, Mycroft fece un patto col diavolo in cui acconsentì di presentarsi ai cenoni natalizi dei successivi cinque anni – non negoziabili, anche in caso di una crisi globale _(‘Puoi occupartene da casa, caro.’)_ – sua madre accettò di lasciarlo andare a casa per riprendersi. Da solo. In pace. A patto che chiamasse una volta al giorno. Non sarebbe riuscito a ottenere niente di meglio, così aveva accettato.

Ci vollero altri tre giorni prima che stesse abbastanza bene da poter essere dimesso dall’ospedale.

Il tempo che aveva passato lì non era stato tanto male come si era aspettato. Era stato necessario che rimanesse lì – all’inizio poteva fare poco niente senza che poi avesse bisogno di schiacciare un pisolino. Maledisse la nebbia mentale che gli impediva di lavorare. La sua voce suonava ancora come vetri rotti, ma la gola continuava a migliorare e non bruciava più continuamente.

I giorni passavano, ma era sempre in compagnia. I suoi genitori restavano con lui per la maggior parte della giornata, alternandosi per andare a prendere una tazza di tè dalla mensa e parlando a ruota libera dei dettagli delle loro vite. Per una volta era felice di ascoltare, faceva passare il tempo. Greg passava, puntualmente, prima e dopo il lavoro. Ogni volta gli portava qualche tipo di distrazione: riviste che pensava potessero piacergli, film che avrebbe potuto guardare con il pc, un libretto con dei cruciverba ‘impossibili’ che Mycroft aveva finito tra una conversazione e l’altra (e a volte durante) con sua madre.

Quando potè ricominciare a mangiare normalmente, Greg iniziò a portargli cose che non avrebbe potuto trovare sul vassoio dell’ospedale. I pasti lì erano tutti leggeri; non era mai stato più felice in vita sua di poter mangiare del pollo al curry. Le infermiere che di solito erano molto severe iniziarono a chiudere un occhio dopo che Greg ebbe portato loro un barattolo di costosi biscotti al cioccolato, e vennero tutte stregate dal suo sorriso alla mano.

Tutte le sere, dopo che i suoi genitori se ne andavano, Greg rimaneva fino a quando non lo cacciavano. Parlavano di come andavano i casi di Greg o dei nuovi risultati medici. Mycroft gli diceva che non c’era bisogno che venisse tutti i giorni e Greg rispondeva di non essere stupido.

Iniziò a rimettersi in forze. Quando passò un giorno intero senza che crollasse dal sonno, decise che era ora di iniziare a pensare ad un piano di fuga. In settimana si era accordato con un’assistenza sanitaria privata e il suo medico aveva acconsentito in modo riluttante alla cosa dicendo che non era necessario che restasse in ospedale se si fosse riposato e se non avesse esagerato con il lavoro. Doveva anche ammettere che l’aria pulita della campagna sarebbe stata un bene per i suoi polmoni. Il dottore privato era pienamente informato sulle sue condizioni e avrebbe fatto rapporto inviando i risultati dei test che avrebbe fatto. Se tutto fosse andato bene, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di altre operazioni.

Era pronto ad andarsene, pregustava già la libertà.

 

          ***

 

Venerdì sera, subito dopo che Greg era tornato a casa, Sherlock entrò nella sua stanza senza bussare. Mycroft non sapeva come aveva fatto ad entrare dopo l’orario per le visite e pensò fosse meglio non chiederlo per non gonfiare ancora di più l’ego del fratello.

“Mycroft,” fece, a mo’di saluto, concedendogli anche un sorriso. “Felice che tu sia tornato nel mondo dei vivi.”

“Sherlock. A cosa devo il piacere?” Quella era solo la seconda volta che passava a salutarlo. Apparentemente le visite in ospedale erano riservate ai pazienti in gravi condizioni.

“Non posso passare a trovarti senza essere messo sotto inchiesta? Volevo solo vedere come stavi.”

“È improbabile, visto che hai rifiutato gli inviti di mamma. Sì, me lo ha detto.”

Sherlock alzò gi occhi al cielo e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia affianco al letto. “Mi puoi spiegare cos’è tutto questo?”

“Il fatto che sono quasi morto in un incendio?” rispose Mycroft, con solo un pizzico di sarcasmo.

“Non fingere di essere riservato con me. Sai cosa voglio dire – questa cosa con Lestrade.”

“Ah. Quello. Sei un po’ in ritardo, sai? Mi aspettavo un interrogatorio giorni fa.”

“Volevo vedere se sarebbe durata.”

Sarebbe durata? Non era sicuro. “Onestamente non saprei dirlo. Mi piace pensare che sia ancora interessato, ma è possibile che sia solo una brava persona. So che ti piace pensare il peggio delle persone, ma ne esistono anche di buone.”

“È stato qui tutti i giorni, mattina e sera, sembra più di semplice senso del dovere.”

“Lo spero.”

“Lo spero anch’io. Con Philip è stato un disastro, e per fortuna non ho dovuto lavorare con lui, dopo.”

“Per favore, non continuare.”

“Perché no? Ti ha devastato. Non voglio che succeda di nuovo.”

“Non penso sia probabile che Greg si veda con qualcuno alle mie spalle.”

“Lo ucciderò se lo farà.”

“Il tuo interesse fraterno è rassicurante, ma posso occuparmene io, Sherlock.”

Suo fratello rimase seduto in silenzio per qualche secondo, Mycroft pensò che la conversazione fosse finita.

“Voglio solo che tu sia felice, lo sai,” disse Sherlock a bassa voce.

“Lo so.”

“Greg è un brav’uomo, spero che tra voi funzioni.”

“Grazie,” disse Mycroft, e gli fece un sorriso stanco. “Lo spero anch’io.”

“Non posso dire d approvare i matrimoni avventati, comunque,” disse, ironico. “È  la cosa più impulsiva che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“Tecnicamente, è stata una sua idea. Ero privo di sensi in quel momento.”

“Mm, ho sentito che i matrimoni migliori iniziano così.”

Mycroft ridacchiò. “Be’, chi lo sa. Se le cose andranno bene, forse non dovremo divorziare.”

Sherlock prese in mano la cartella clinica appesa ai piedi del letto. “Come ti senti? Mamma ha detto che i risultati del test non erano positivi.”

“Sto meglio, ora. Grazie.”

“Le hai già controllate?” chiese, facendo un cenno verso le terapie scritte sulla cartella.

“Approfonditamente. Sembra che abbiano richiesto le giuste cure. Dovrebbero dimettermi domani, grazie a Dio.”

“Sì?”

“Mi lasciano recuperare a casa. Dottori privati.”

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata di approvazione. “Soldi ben spesi.”

“Infatti.”

Suo fratello si interruppe un attimo, poi disse, “È un po’ troppo lontano perché Greg riesca a venire a trovarti.”

“Ne sono consapevole.”

“Certamente. Devo andare, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Cerca di non sabotare le cose con Greg la prossima volta che lavorerete insieme.”

Sherlock sorrise. “Ci proverò.”

 

          ***

 

Per una volta riuscì a dormire bene, era una cosa positiva; aveva bisogno di tutta l’energia possibile per affrontare gli incessanti ‘aiuti’ dei suoi genitori.

“Vuoi che ti portiamo noi, caro? Non staremo molto, e tu non dovrai far preparare un’auto.”

L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era suo padre che vagava per la M4 come se fosse una strada di campagna.

“Grazie, ma no. Vorrei arrivare velocemente, così portò sistemarmi e riposarmi un po’. Ho già assunto un autista, e così sarà meglio per tutti. Vi prometto che mi farò sentire.”

“Forse potremmo passare a trovarti in settimana.”

Mycroft fece un sorriso sofferente indirizzato a sua madre. “Forse. Dipende dal programma di lavoro.”

“Se lavori troppo non ti riprenderai.”

“Starò attento. Prometto di fare il bravo.” Le conversazioni con sua madre lo facevano sentire come se avesse dieci anni.

Greg, in piedi in un angolo, soppresse un sorriso.

“Bene, hai tutto? I documenti?” Sua madre sembrava determinata a trovare qualcosa che rimandasse anche di poco il momento della partenza – forse era un tentativo inconscio di restare un po’ di più insieme a lui. In ogni caso, era frustrante.

“I fascicoli sono già stati mandati e Greg ha tutte le mie cose.” Avevano deciso che Greg lo avrebbe accompagnato a casa e lo avrebbe aiutato a sistemarsi. Questo gli avrebbe dato la chance di passare del tempo tranquillamente da soli, lontano da infermiere, monitor che suonavano e l’inesorabile tensione degli ospedali.

“Ora,” continuò, “se mi date qualche minuto, mi piacerebbe cambiarmi.” Si rifiutava di partire in pigiama, nemmeno con quello bello che gli aveva regalato Greg e che aveva indossato tutta la settimana. Aveva lasciato che i suoi genitori gli comprassero una maglia e un paio di pantaloni per il viaggio. Non erano nello stile che preferiva, ma i suoi volevano aiutare e sembrava che questo li rendesse felici. Avevano preso anche calze, scarpe e pure un paio di mutande; era vagamente umiliante, ma ne aveva bisogno. Aveva un’infinità di altri vestiti a casa, anche qualcuno dei suoi vecchi completi. Forse si sarebbe sentito più se stesso quando li avrebbe indossati di nuovo.

Dopo altre chiacchiere di sua madre, lui insistette nel dire di dover andare.

Era seduto su una sedia a rotelle che Greg spingeva giù verso l’entrata – non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma non era riuscito ad averla vinta.

“Sei sicuro che starai bene, caro?”

Mycroft sospirò. “ _Sì_.”

“Grazie di tutto, Greg. Apprezziamo davvero il tuo aiuto.”

“Si figuri, signora Holmes. Sono felice di farlo.”

Sua madre si era subito affezionata a lui – era passato dall’essere il ‘signor Lestrade’ a essere ‘Greg’ fin dal loro secondo incontro. Greg normalmente  incantava chiunque entrasse nel raggio d’azione, ma mamma raramente era così veloce a legare con qualcuno. A suo padre era piaciuto fin da subito, anche con il malinteso del matrimonio. Anche se le circostanze non erano state delle migliori, l’incendio gli aveva dato la possibilità di conoscersi meglio. Se le cose sarebbero sfociate in una relazione a lungo termine, l’inevitabile cenone di Natale sarebbe stato più sopportabile.

Mycroft entrò in macchina senza l’aiuto di nessuno e Greg scivolò sul sedile accanto a lui. Non lo capiresti mai dalle continue preoccupazioni di sua madre, ma era drammaticamente migliorato nei giorni precedenti.

“Chiamami stasera, Mikey.”

“Oh Signore,” borbottò sottovoce, ma non la rimbeccò. “Sì, certo.”

Quando  fu al sicuro dietro i vetri oscurati, inclinò all’indietro la testa e gemette frustrato. “Pensavo non finisse più.”

“Intendi il periodo in ospedale o le preoccupazioni di tua madre?”

“Entrambi.”

Greg si sporse e gli strinse leggermente una mano.

“Grazie per quello che stai facendo,” disse Mycroft. “So di averti rovinato il sabato.”

“Non essere stupido. Dimmi solo se ti stanchi di me.”

Mycroft sorrise.

Quando l’auto partì, bussò sul vetro che li divideva dall’autista. “Vorrei passare per Cromwell Road, per favore.”

Greg lo guardò nervosamente. “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Dovrò vederlo, prima o poi.”

Non appena entrarono nella sua vecchia via, videro i resti bruciati dei due appartamenti, il fumo aveva macchiato le pareti bianche. Il nastro della polizia bloccava l’accesso. Attraverso il tetto completamente distrutto della casa della signora Chenowyth entrava la fresca brezza primaverile. L’appartamento di Mycroft non era messo così male, ma le tende bruciate erano appese alla finestra rotta e attraverso i vetri rotti si potevano vedere i resti bruciacchiati dell’interno.

Mycroft bussò di nuovo sul vetro divisore. “Mi faccia scendere. Si fermi qui, non ci metterò molto.” Quella vista lo nauseava, ma non sarebbe servito a niente ritardare l’inevitabile.

“Vuoi che – ”

“Resta qui,” disse Mycroft. Non voleva condividere i suoi sentimenti con nessuno, nemmeno con Greg. Soprattutto non con Greg. L’autista si arrestò alla fermata degli autobus qualche casa più in giù e Mycroft da lì tornò verso il suo appartamento, o quello che ne rimaneva. Alcune parti erano intatte e si chiese se l’acquarello di Turner si fosse salvato dalle fiamme. Un avviso sulla porta dichiarava che non era possibile entrare in casa, ma forse a un certo punto lo avrebbero lasciato entrare.

Era più facile pensare alle perdite in termini di oggetti individuali.

Guardò verso l’area bruciata dove una volta c’era il tavolo della colazione, dove aveva visto Greg correre per la prima volta. E la seconda. E la terza. Il fatto che Greg fosse seduto illeso in macchina a una ventina di metri di distanza stemperava il suo senso di perdita.

_Era solo un posto dove vivere. Ho perso solo delle cose, non delle persone_. Perlomeno, l’intero orribile incidente li aveva avvicinati.

Senza aspettare altro tempo, si girò e tornò all’auto.

“Tutto okay?” chiese Greg, aggiungendo velocemente, “Scusa, domanda stupida.”

“Sto bene,” rispose, sedendosi sul sedile. “Volevo solo vederlo.” Picchiettò di nuovo sul vetro e l’autista si diresse fuori dalla città verso l’autostrada che li avrebbe portati alla casa d’infanzia di Mycroft.

 

          ***

 

Ora che Mycroft era fuori dall’ospedale, Greg non sapeva come comportarsi. L’appuntamento della settimana prima sembrava terribilmente lontano. Durante la settimana, la loro relazione – se così si poteva dire – si era sviluppata durante le ore di visita dove avevano parlato dei risultati degli esami e di cosa prendere da mangiare in mensa. Ora che erano seduti sul retro della macchina di Mycroft, non sapeva cosa fare.

E apparentemente nemmeno Mycroft. Anche ora lo stava ‘rifiutando’.

“Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato, Greg. È un viaggio lungo e io non sono molto di compagnia.”

“È per questo che potresti avere bisogno di una mano per sistemare. Il dottore arriverà domani mattina, giusto?”

Mycroft annuì.

Greg pensò per un momento e si accigliò. “L’autista – ” iniziò, indicando la testa dell’uomo al volante, “ – dovrà aspettare per riportarmi a Londra stasera?”

Non aveva pensato alla logistica quando avevano organizzato il tutto.

Mycroft gli fece un sorriso stanco. “No, no preoccuparti. Me ne occupo io.”

“Ti preoccupi di tutto.”

“È il mio lavoro.” La risposta di Mycroft era stata automatica – detta senza pensare – ma Greg si irrigidì.

“Si suppone che sia io a dovermi prendere cura di _te_ , non il contrario. Devi lasciare fare alcune cose a altre persone mentre ti riprendi.”

L’espressione di Mycroft di indurì. “Non voglio discutere, ma non è il tuo lavoro prenderti cura di me; sto pagando delle persone per farlo. Se avessi avuto solo bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiutasse a sistemarmi avrei portato mia madre. Finché l’intera cosa consiste nel mettere via una borsa di vestiti e controllare le cose nel frigorifero, sono più che sicuro di poterlo fare anch’io.”

Greg affondò nel sedile e guardò da un’altra parte. Forse, dopo tutto, non era stata una buona idea.

Mycroft si allungò, gli toccò una spalla e aggiunse, con tono più gentile, “Mi dispiace, sono ancora un po’ nervoso. Ho accettato la tua offerta perché volevo passare del tempo con te fuori da quell’ospedale infernale.”

“Oh,” fece Greg, sollevato. Era certo che la conversazione avesse preso la piega ‘Non ti voglio qui’, e si era fatto un’idea completamente sbagliata. _Grazie a Dio_.

Mycroft controllò l’orologio. “Ci vorrà un’ora prima di arrivare. Ti spiace se dormo un po’? Sono esausto.”

“Certo che no. Anche io sono stanco morto.”

Entrambi si mossero sui sedili e chiusero gli occhi. Greg si accorse vagamente della mano di Mycroft che copriva la sua sul sedile che li divideva – calda, viva, niente a che vedere con il palmo umido che aveva afferrato quella notte in ambulanza.

Dormì senza fare sogni.

“Signore, siamo arrivati.”

Si svegliò con l’aria fresca e umida sul volto. Mycroft stava ancora dormendo e l’autista, in piedi affianco alla portiera aperta, sembrava spaventato dall’idea di svegliarlo. Greg non poteva biasimarlo. Sorrise e poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’altro. “Siamo arrivati.”

Mycroft si svegliò con un sussulto, ma si riprese velocemente. “Scusa. Dovevo essere più stanco di quanto pensassi.”

Quando scesero dall’auto, Greg vide una grande villa con finestre con vetri in piombo e canne fumarie sui tetti spioventi. “Porca puttana,” mormorò, senza pensare.

Mycroft scrollò le spalle. “È  della mia famiglia da anni.”

“L’aereo è sul retro?” chiese Greg, quasi aspettandosi che la risposta fosse ‘sì’.

“No, non lo portiamo qui. È troppo vicino a Londra e non ci sono piste d’atterraggio qui intorno. È più problematico di quanto non sia utile.”

Greg gli lanciò un’occhiata stranita per poi rimettersi a guardare la casa. “È stupenda.” Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Gli ricordava una casa classificata in cui era stato durante una gita scolastica quando era giovane – una dove viveva un certo Earl di Qualcosa-o-Qualcos’altro. “Perché i tuoi genitori non vivono qui?” chiese. Se quella fosse stata casa sua, lui avrebbe vissuto lì.

“A mamma non piace. Dice che è ‘troppo piena di spifferi’. Papà la usava per intrattenere ospiti per lavoro, ma dopo che si è ritirato, hanno trovato un posto più piccolo. Potremmo venderla, penso, ma mi piace venire qui nei weekend quando posso.” Sorrise e aggiunse, “D’altro canto, è una delle poche case classificate con il più alto livello di sicurezza che si possano trovare.”

 

 

 

*Motorway 4. È un’autostrada che collega l’Inghilterra e il Galles e, più precisamente, Londra e il Galles meridionale.

**In inglese è scritto con un bel gioco di parole, ma in italiano non ho trovato una traduzione adeguata e quindi ho deciso di tradurlo letteralmente, anche se non rende molto. Se avete qualche suggerimento da darmi per dargli una resa migliore fatemelo pure sapere.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Mycroft aprì la porta e il profumo che lo aveva accompagnato durate tutta la sua infanzia lo avvolse – una combinazione di lucido per legni e tappeti in lana.

Sorrise al ricordo delle sue corse giù per le scale a piedi scalzi, le calze erano assolutamente fuori questione; si sarebbe ucciso scivolando sui gradini lucidi. L’età, e le scarpe, lo aveva reso dignitoso, ma entrambe le aveva accettate di malavoglia. Sherlock non si era mai interessato molto a queste cose e mamma lo sgridava continuamente dicendogli di comportarsi come un essere umano civilizzato. In quel momento, il ricordo dei piedi nudi di Sherlock gli faceva tornare in mente la loro infanzia e lo faceva sorridere.

Si tolse le scarpe e le calze ‘casual’ che i suoi gli avevano preso. Non indossava la sua solita corazza – poteva comunque apprezzare il lusso di andarsene in giro a piedi scalzi. Sorrise sentendo la superficie del vecchio legno sotto le dita e le arricciò un po’, solo per essere sicuro di non stare sognando e di essere ancora in ospedale.

Greg lo guardò nervosamente. “Devo, um-”

“No, sentiti libero di tenerle su se preferisci. È solo una cosa che mi tranquillizza.”

“Funziona, non ti vedevo così rilassato da giorni.”

“Mi è sempre piaciuto stare qui. È tranquillo. Anche crescendo, c’era sempre un posto dove potevo andare per stare da solo.”

“È un modo discreto per dirmi di andare via?” chiese Greg, con il tono di qualcuno che non è sicuro se sta scherzando oppure no.

“Oh, Dio – no. No.” Doveva ricordarsi di smettere di dire cose del genere. Greg sembrava già abbastanza nervoso, senza nemmeno doversi preoccupare di essere indesiderato. “Ora, permettimi di farti fare un giro.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno, dimmi solo da che parte è la cucina così prendo qualcosa che possiamo mangiare.”

“Non è esattamente una ‘parte’, è più una ‘serie di passaggi’,” rispose Mycroft. “Vieni. Lascia pure le cose lì affianco alla porta.” Poi si rese conto che le sue priorità erano totalmente sbagliate e uscì dalla ‘modalità guida turistica’. Cancellando la distanza tra loro, strinse Greg  a sé in un abbraccio. “Grazie,” mormorò. Era così bello essere vicino a Greg in quel modo dopo una settimana di goffi baci mentre lui era steso a letto e amichevoli pacche sulle spalle. Si era dimenticato di quanto fosse confortevole stringersi a qualcuno – una calda e solida presenza.

Voleva piangere per il sollievo e arrendersi alla stanchezza.

Non lo avrebbe fatto, ovviamente. Non se lo sarebbe mai permesso.

Improvvisamente imbarazzato dal suo bisogno di contatto cercò di allontanarsi, ma Greg vide oltre la maschera di stoicismo.

“È tutto okay,” disse l’altro. “Lasciati andare un po’, giuro che non ne farò parola con nessuno.” Greg lo strinse di più a sé e questa volta Mycroft permise alle emozioni che durante la settimana aveva ignorato di sopraffarlo.

Rimase lì in piedi lasciando che Greg lo abbracciasse, svuotando la mente. Non sapeva cosa dire, ma la tensione del suo corpo parlava per lui.

Rimasero così per un paio di minuti prima che Greg parlasse. “È bello vederti fuori dal letto dell’ospedale. Se oggi non ti avessero dimesso, sarei venuto a rapirti.”

Mycroft sorrise, forse Greg aveva scelto il lavoro sbagliato. “Grazie per avermi accompagnato. So che non è esattamente il massimo della comodità venire qua da Londra.”

“Non è un problema, a meno che non debba tornarci a piedi.”

“Certo che no.” Si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Greg. Ora che aveva potuto rilassarsi – e che Greg aveva capito e non lo stava prendendo in giro – le cose non sembravano così schiaccianti. Mostrare debolezza era un segno di fallimento, per quanto riguardava il suo lavoro. Tra questo e la relazione con Philip, era restio ad aprirsi con chiunque. “Sei affamato? Ho chiesto di farci preparare qualcosa da mangiare.”

“Hai chiesto a ‘chi’, esattamente?”

“Alla coppia che di occupa della casa, vivono in un cottage nella proprietà. Non preoccuparti. Lo staff a orario continuato se n’è andato quando i miei si sono trasferiti. Nessuno ci beccherà _in flagrante_.”

“Dio, sarebbe terribile.”

“Infatti. Vieni, la cucina è da questa parte.”

 

          ***

****

Il cibo che avevano lascito per Mycroft era più di quanto lui stesso non ne comprasse normalmente in una settimana, gli ricordava il frigo ben fornito all’appartamento di Mycroft.

“Devo imparare a cucinare.” Avevano appena mangiato  dei panini deliziosi fatti con una baguette fresca. “O forse dovrei solo comprare del cibo migliore. Era tutto buonissimo.”

“Ne sono felice. Come puoi vedere ho lavorato sodo per ore per prepararli,” replicò secco Mycroft.

“Ma tu sai cucinare – me lo hai dimostrato settimana scorsa. Non serve negarlo.”

Mycroft ridacchiò. “Ho sempre apprezzato il buon cibo, forse anche troppo. Ero sovrappeso e Sherlock non mi ha mai permesso di dimenticarmene.”

Greg si accigliò. “Davvero? È un colpo basso anche per lui.”

Mycroft  non rispose e Greg si fece piccolo. “Scusa, non avrei dovuto dirlo.” Il comportamento di Sherlock nei confronti di suo fratello non era affar suo, ma prendere in giro qualcuno per il suo peso era solo insensato.

“No, è tutto a posto. È vero. Approfitta delle cose da cui può trarre vantaggio, suppongo. È ironico, in realtà.”

“Perché?”

“Ti faccio vedere.” Lo portò in un salotto con un muro pieno di fotografie di famiglia. In una di quelle, un giovane Sherlock era in piedi affianco ad un Mycroft adolescente. Erano entrambi sovrappeso. “Troppo tempo passato a leggere libri e non abbastanza passato fuori,” disse Mycroft. “Be’, quello e la quantità quasi infinita di buon cibo che avevamo. Il suo metabolismo è diventato veloce durante la pubertà. Io non sono stato così fortunato. Non so se la sua alimentazione attuale deriva da un disinteresse nei confronti del cibo o da un disperato desiderio di rimanere magro.”

“Wow.” Non sapeva cos’altro dire.

“Penso che il suo incessante fare frecciatine sia un modo bizzarro per mantenere la rivalità tra fratelli. Ad ogni modo, cerco di non darci peso. Apprezzerei meno ciò che mangio se fossi ossessionato da tutto ciò che entra nella mia bocca.”

“Non posso dire niente a riguardo. Per quello che vale, penso che tu stia benissimo così.”

“Grazie. Quando sono stato assegnato al lavoro sul campo, ho dovuto fare molti allenamenti per perdere peso. Avrei dovuto continuare, ma ora cerco perlopiù di non esagerare.”

“È  per questo che corro,” fece Greg con un mezzo sorriso. “È l’unica cosa ce mi permette di farla franca.”

“Vuoi vedere il resto della casa?”

“Mi piacerebbe.”

Mycroft gli fece vedere una serie infinita di stanze e anche se la grandezza della casa era intimidatoria, era sollevato che la maggior parte di queste fosse ‘vissuta’. Non era sicuro di cosa si aspettasse – qualcosa simile alle stanze di Buckingham Palace, forse – ma sembrava più una casa che non un potenziale museo. Il pomeriggio piovigginoso non era esattamente il massimo per fare una passeggiata per i giardini e Greg pensò che fosse meglio così dato che Mycroft sembrava esausto.

“Dovresti sederti e rilassarti un po’. Hai passato tutta la settimana a letto, non dovresti accelerare le cose, soprattutto non per colpa mia.”

Mycroft sembrava stesse per negare, ma poi sospirò. “Hai ragione. Non voglio ritornare in ospedale. Torniamo in soggiorno? C’è una buona vista da lì e le sedie sono comode. Posso prenderti qualcosa dalla cucina?”

“Ora che so dov’è, penso dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te. Cosa vuoi che ti porti?”

“Un tè andrebbe benissimo, se per te non è un problema. Le tazze sono nella credenza sopra il lavandino, il tè è in quella affianco. La macchina del caffè-“

“-Non preoccuparti, prenderò anch’io il tè. È più semplice da preparare,” disse, sorridendo.

Aprendo l’anta della credenza dove c’era il tè, si rese conto di avere torto: ce n’erano circa dieci tipi diversi. Prese il barattolo più vicino in cui la parola ‘breakfast’ non era inclusa nel nome e sperò per il meglio. Fortunatamente, c’erano le istruzioni su retro delle scatole – una cosa positiva considerato che l’unica cosa che sapeva andasse fatta per preparare il tè era ‘metti la bustina in una tazza’, e non c’era nessuna bustina in vista.

Greg guardò verso Mycroft nervosamente mentre questi ne prendeva un sorso, poi sospirò di sollievo quando Mycroft disse, “Bella scelta.”

“Cos’ sembra che io sapessi cosa stavo facendo.”

Passarono il pomeriggio a parlare del più e del meno e inevitabilmente finirono stesi sul divano nella stessa posizione della settimana precedente – Mycroft con la testa poggiata sul grembo di Greg, entrambi che sonnecchiavano soddisfatti.

Quando si svegliarono, stava diventando buio. “Dovrei andare a casa e farti riposare tranquillamente.”

Mycroft gli lanciò un’occhiata pensierosa. “Non ce n’è bisogno, sai. Mi fa davvero piacere la tua compagnia.” Poi aggiunse, velocemente, “Ma decidi tu. Non voglio trattenerti qui se non vuoi.”

“Non essere sciocco, certo che resterò qui. Non ho niente da fare domani e , anche se dovessi fare qualcosa, cambierei i miei piani.”

“Abbiamo rimodernato la casa aggiungendo un sistema antincendio qualche anno fa, quindi siamo al sicuro.”

Greg rise nervosamente. _È un bene che faccia ironia su questo_.

“Troppo presto?” chiese Mycroft.

“Forse un po’. Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato – non ho niente contro l’umorismo nero, ma non voglio tentare il fato.”

“Mi sembra giusto. Hai fame?” Avevano pranzato ore prima.

“Sì, molto. C’erano dei pasty* nel frigo, vuoi che ne riscaldi un paio? O posso preparare della pasta,” fece Greg. “Ci sono giusto un paio di cose che so cucinare.”

Nessuno dei due aveva molta fame, quindi i pasty furono più che sufficienti per saziarli.

Portarono le cose di Mycroft nella stanza da letto. Mentre toglievano le cose dalla borsa, Mycroft poggiò il piccolo peluche peloso sul suo comodino con un sorriso. Era totalmente fuori posto nella stanza tranquilla.

“Non serve che tu lo tenga, sai,” disse Greg. “Era solo qualcosa di stupido per tirarti su di morale.”

“E questo lo rende uno dei regali più belli che io abbia mai ricevuto. Non hai idea di quanto sia stato utile.”

Fece un grande sorriso. “Ne sono felice. Come va la gola?”

“Meglio. Sono più che altro stanco.” Tirò indietro il piumone e aggiunse, “Ucciderei per una buona notte di sonno. C’era un sacco di rumore in ospedale, la maggior parte  dei miei problemi è probabilmente dovuta alla mancanza di sonno.”

Greg annuì in accordo.

Entrambi si svestirono rimanendo in boxer e salirono sul letto – che era bello quanto quello nell’appartamento di Mycroft. Mycroft sembrava esausto e Greg non voleva fare sesso, ma si permise di lanciare un’occhiata di apprezzamento al corpo di Mycroft prima che venisse coperto dalle coperte. Sembrava così fragile nel letto d’ospedale, ma d’altro canto tutti lo sembravano. Questo è quello che l’ospedale ti fa.

“Sono felice che tu sia fuori di lì. Sei sicuro che non ti darò fastidio?”

“Abbastanza,” disse Mycroft, avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo piano.

Greg cercò di ignorare il modo in cui gli fece contrarre l’uccello. Il sesso era l’ultima cosa di cui Mycroft aveva bisogno. Be’, forse non esattamente _l’ultima_ , ma non sembrava giusto sollevare il problema in quel momento.

“Mi dispiace, ma la mia gola resterà off-limits per un po’,” disse Mycroft.

“Dio, no, non scusarti! Aspetta, sei sicuro che baciarsi vada bene?”

In risposta, Mycroft se lo tirò addosso per baciarlo di nuovo, più a lungo e più profondamente di prima.

Non c’era nessuna possibilità che il corpo di Greg potesse ignorarlo e nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni, il suo pene iniziò ad indurirsi. Si allontanò un po’ da lui sperando che non lo notasse, ma Mycroft non aveva mai mancato di notare niente nella sua vita. Si avvicinò a Greg e fece scivolare una gamba tra le sue cosce, rendendo la sua stessa eccitazione molto chiara.

“Sei sicuro che noi … voglio dire, probabilmente non ti farà bene sforzarti ora,” disse Greg, conscio che la sua voce era stanca e disperata.

“Allora starò attento a respirare molto piano mentre mi farai cose oscene,” replicò l’altro, sembrando – ingiustamente – un dio del sesso. “Un orgasmo non mi romperà, sai. Ho testato questa teoria in ospedale.”

“Cosa?”

“La seconda notte che ho passato lì ho fatto un sogno sul negozio sportivo, ma questa volta non siamo stati interrotti. _Io_ sono stato interrotto dall’infermiera, ma ho finito pensando a te. Eri spettacolare, lo sa?”

“Oh, Dio.” Come si poteva supporre che qualcuno potesse resistere a quel tipo di tentazioni?

“Oltretutto, è solo la mia bocca ad essere off-limits,” aggiunse poi, seducente.

Quelle parole inviarono una cascata di immagini attraverso la mente di Greg, ognuna delle quali richiedeva troppo sforzo per essere consigliabile dal punto di vista medico. Tranne una. “Vuoi … voglio dire, so che non abbiamo mai realmente parlato di questo prima, ma sei mai stato sopra?”

Mycroft scrollò le spalle. “Sono passati anni, ma a volte sì. Mi piacce stare da entrambe le parti. A te?”

“Sì, anche a me.” Decidendo che le azioni erano meglio delle parole tirò indietro il piumone, si mise a cavalcioni su Mycroft e si sfregò contro la sua erezione. “Se ti cavalco, farò io tutto il lavoro.”

“Cristo, sì,” disse l’altro e lo trascinò in basso a se per baciarlo di nuovo.  Entrambi scivolarono fuori dai loro boxer, prendendosi alcuni momenti per assaporare la sensazione dei loro membri che scivolavano l’uno sull’altro.

“Oppure potremmo solo fare così, se vuoi,” disse Greg.

“Decidi tu.”

“Voglio il tuo cazzo su per il culo,” replicò – le parole gli fecero pulsare i testicoli in anticipazione.

Mycroft annuì affamato e rafforzò la presa sulle natiche di Greg, poi ansimò frustrato. “Cazzo. Non ho nessun preservativo.”

“Ne abbiamo bisogno?” chiese Greg.

“Io sono pulito e non faccio sesso da anni.”

“Anch’io.”

Entrambi sorrisero come ragazzini.

“Dovrebbe esserci del lubrificante nel comodino.”

Greg non stava dalla parte di chi riceve (be’, da _nessuna_ delle due parti) da anni, ma credeva fermamente nell’uso dei sex toys e in quel campo – be’, era praticamente un professionista. Era piuttosto interessato ai cazzi grossi quando aveva iniziato a usare giocattoli, ma non era la stessa cosa che essere fottuti. Non lo era per niente. Ma ciò non vuol dire che non dovesse prepararsi a lungo. Quando usi regolarmente giocattoli larghi, tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è un po’ di stretching e molto lubrificante. E in quella posizione, Mycroft non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di niente.

Greg afferrò il lubrificante e ne spremette una quantità decente sul suo palmo, coprendo il pene di Mycroft con la maggior parte. Poi si allungò indietro e usò il resto per semplificare l’entrata ad un dito e poi, quasi subito, ad un altro. Inclinò all’indietro la testa e gemette, prevedendo il momento in cui Mycroft sarebbe stato dentro al posto delle dita.

“Dio, hai fatto in fretta. Io di solito ci metto anni,” disse Mycroft, con uno sguardo sorpreso.

“Grossi giocattoli,” fece Greg mentre riprendeva fiato. “Completo pervertito. Spero sia okay, per te.” Non riusciva a formulare frasi dal senso compiuto in quello stato. Aggiunse senza problemi un terzo dito nel suo canale e decise che era più che sufficiente.

“Sono pronto – è fottutamente eccitante.”

“Grazie a Dio.” Si alzò sulle ginocchia e si posizionò sopra l’erezione di Mycroft. Guidandola con una mano, si abbassò fino a far spingere quella grossa punta contro il suo buco. Si stuzzicò per qualche momento spingendosi contro di questa, ma contraendo la sua entrata così che non riuscisse pienamente a penetrarlo. Amava sentire la punta invaderlo senza sforzarsi troppo, lo faceva continuamente con i giocattoli.

Mycroft sembrava confuso. “Sei sicuro di essere pronto?”

“Oh sì,” rispose lui con una risata. Rilasciando la tensione delle sue cosce, Greg si impalò sul cazzo di Mycroft in una lunga, semplice spinta che lo face arrivare fino alla radice. Spingeva dentro di lui con una forza inarrestabile. Era glorioso.

Guardò in basso verso Mycroft, i cui occhi erano spalancati per la sorpresa. “Porca troia.”

“Tutto okay?” chiese Greg.

Mycroft annuì. “Tu?”

“Oh, cazzo sì. È incredibile. Dimmi se vuoi che rallenti o qualcos’altro.”

L’altro annuì d nuovo e Greg lo interpretò come un permesso per iniziare a scoparsi sul membro di Mycroft, all’inizio piano, permettendo al suo corpo di adattarsi completamente. Non passò molto prima che ‘piano’ non fosse più abbastanza e iniziò a scoparsi più forte.

Mycroft lasciò che Greg lo cavalcasse per un po’, mormorando parole eccitate d’incoraggiamento tra i gemiti. Poi iniziò ad alzare i fianchi per andare incontro alle spinte di Greg che urlò beato. “Cazzo, di più  … sì,   _proprio lì_.”

L’altro continuò, spingendo senza pietà.

Anche attraverso l’annebbiamento dell’eccitazione, Greg si preoccupò che lo sforzo fosse troppo per i polmoni di Mycroft. “Stai bene?”

Mycroft sorrise malizioso e gli afferrò il culo in risposta, usandolo per spingersi ancora più a fondo.

Greg grugnì di piacere e smise di preoccuparsi. Cercò di trattenersi più che potè, non voleva venire prima di Mycroft, ma se avessero continuato così non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. Quasi desiderò che Mycroft lo rovesciasse sul materasso, si era dimenticato quanto fosse bello essere sbattuti tanto forte.

“Dio, ci sono quasi,” disse Mycroft e ogni volta che spingeva, Greg aveva l’impressione che il mondo brillasse di luce per un momento. Si sostenne contro il petto di Mycroft e si prese in mano – non c’era più bisogno di trattenersi, ora. Mycroft fece poche altre spinte, il suo corpo si tese mentre l’orgasmo gli si schiantò addosso. Greg poteva ancora sentire il pene di Mycroft pulsare dentro di lui mentre si masturbava, forte e velocemente, disperatamente vicino al climax.

Mycroft alzò lo sguardo verso di lui in uno stato di felicità post-orgasmo mentre Greg veniva sul suo petto. Greg respirò più pesantemente di quanto non dovesse. Sembravano entrambi completamente esausti. Provocò un sussultò a Mycroft togliendosi da sopra di lui mentre Il suo pene sensibile scivolava fuori dal culo di Greg.

“Vado a prendere degli asciugamani,” disse Mycroft, alzandosi. Greg lo seguì in bagno dove poi si pulirono.

“Abbiamo … è stato troppo per te?” chiese Greg.

“I miei polmoni stanno bene, quindi direi di no,” replicò con un sorriso.

“Oh, grazie a dio. Mi sarei odiato se è per colpa mia saresti dovuto tornare in ospedale.”

 “Mi ha fatto star meglio di quanto non avrebbe potuto fare una dormita.” Guardò allo specchio e aggiunse, “È la prima volta da una settimana a questa parte che sembro umano.”

“È bello vederti di nuovo con u po’ di colore in faccia,” fece Greg attirandolo tra le sue braccia. “Ero così preoccupato.”

“Grazie. Ha significato molto per me che tu ci sia stato per tutta la settimana. So che non è l’inizio ideale per una relazione.”

“Le cose succedono,” disse Greg con un sorriso e una scrollata di spalle. “Vuoi provare ad andare a letto? Stavolta cercando sul serio di addormentarti?”

Rifecero il letto e scivolarono tra le coperte morbide. Entrambi erano sul punto di addormentarsi quando Greg improvvisamente parlò. “Mi sono appena ricordato: hai detto a tua madre che l’avresti chiamata questa sera.”

Mycroft brontolò. “Oh, cazzo. Me ne sono completamente dimenticato.”

“Sarà preoccupata?”

L’altro fece una breve risata. “Avrà probabilmente mandato una dannata equipe di medici convinta che io sia in coma.”

“È un sì, quindi?”

Mycroft si lamentò di nuovo. “Questa è l’ _ultima_ cosa che ho voglia di fare ora.”

“Preferiresti che venisse qui a prendersi cura di te?”

“Oh, Signore. Da che parte stai? Che ore sono?”

“Le undici, più o meno.”

“Suppongo non sia troppo tardi.”

“Sarà ancora alzata ad aspettare che la chiami,” disse Greg. “Sei fortunato che l’ambulanza non si sia ancora vista in giro.”

Mycroft cercò a tentoni il suo telefono sul comodino e in qualche modo riuscì a farlo cadere per terra. Borbottando qualcosa indistintamente, lo accese, illuminando la stanza e la sua faccia con un inquietante bagliore blu. Si accigliò.

“Per quello che serve,” fece Greg, “sei adorabile quando sei frustrato.”

Mycroft lo guardò storto. “Se fossi qualsiasi altra persona, ti avrei segnato sulla lista delle persone controllare dal governo solo per averlo detto.”

“Ma non lo sono, e tu non lo farai,” rispose lui sfrontatamente. “Andiamo, ci vorrà solo un minuto. Puoi sempre dirle che ti sto scopando tanto forte da farti perdere i sensi se vuoi che riattacchi.”

 

          ***

****

Mycroft si svegliò con un asfissiante senso di ansia. _Ancora incubi sull’incendio?_ Non ricordava.

Greg era ancora addormentato, quindi ne approfittò per fare una veloce doccia calda, sperando che avrebbe lavato via qualsiasi cosa lo stesse preoccupando. Prima che potesse finire di lavarsi, Greg entrò in bagno.

“Buongiorno, splendore.  Dormito bene?”

“Penso di sì.” Non ne era sicuro. “Tu?”

“Sì, benissimo. Letto magnifico.”

“Grazie.” Si sforzò di sorridere.

Controllo le mail dall’ufficio mentre Greg faceva la doccia. Si erano accumulate in modo orribile dalla mattina prima – problemi seri che non poteva delegare ai suoi subordinati, non durante il weekend. Avrebbe passato il pomeriggio a suddividerle e sicuramente ameno quattro di quelle avrebbero incluso delle chiamate. Solo l’idea gli fece dolere la gola più di quanto non gli facesse già male. Avrebbe dovuto posporre i problemi meno gravi all’indomani, quando Anthea e il resto del suo staff avrebbe potuto occuparsene.

La colazione in cortile lo tirò su di morale. Era uno dei suoi luoghi preferite della casa, un adorabile patio in pietra che dava sul giardino lussureggiante e sui campi che si vedevano in lontananza, punteggiati di pecore al pascolo. La nebbiolina e l’oscurità che tenacemente li aveva accompagnati per una settimana erano state rimpiazzate da un glorioso cielo blu. Faceva ancora terribilmente freddo, ma aveva trovato un cappotto che stesse a Greg e quindi si stavano godendo le loro uova strapazzate e i toast sfidadto le temperature. Devi approfittare del sole quando ne hai la possibilità.

“Come va la gola, oggi?” chiese Greg dopo aver finito il caffè.

Mycroft rispose con un’espressione vaga. Non voleva farlo preoccupare dicendogli la verità – era ancora dolorante e il petto sembrava più stretto ogni volta che respirava. L’ospedale l’aveva mandato a casa con due diversi tipi di inalatori e con un dispositivo che lo avrebbe aiutato a migliorare la capacità dei polmoni. Li avrebbe potuti usare dopo che Greg se ne fosse andato, non voleva che la sua debolezza fosse così ovvia. A Greg sarebbe potuto non importare, ma a lui sì.

“Ti hanno dato qualche medicazione, giusto? Non dovresti prenderle?”

Mycroft  si stizzì. “Sono solo nel caso ‘ne avessi bisogno’. Non ho intenzione di prenderli a meno che non mi servano.”

“Scusa. Il dottore arriva domani?”

“Sì, dovrebbe essere qui per le dieci.”

“Fortunatamente lei potrà dirti quanto tempo c’è bisogno che tu resti qui prima che tu possa tornare.”

“Mm. Dovrei cercare un nuovo appartamento. L’altro non sarebbe pronto per mesi.” _Dio. Un’altra cosa da fare. Forse dovrei chiedere alla mamma di fareun elenco, la farebbe sentire utile._ “Non che non mi piaccia stare qui, ma devo tornare a Londra il prima possibile non appena me lo permetteranno. Ho già abbastanza cose con cui rimettermi in pari da ora.”

“Già, probabilmente dovrei andare anche io. Devo fare qualche lavatrice o non avrò niente da mettere domani.”

Mycroft si sentì allagare sa un inaspettato senso di sollievo alla prospettiva di rimanere da solo, erano passati quasi nove giorni da quando aveva avuto la possibilità di ricaricarsi. Non che il tempo che aveva passato con Greg non fosse stato amabile – lo era stato – ma restare sull’attenti per nove giorni, con entrambi i suoi genitori e un nuovo amante era più di quanto non potesse sostenere. Era _quello_ il motivo del suo malumore, avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto prima. Aveva bisogno di restare da solo. Il prima possibile.

“Ci sono un paio di modi con cui puoi tornare a casa,” disse Mycroft, sperando di non sembrare troppo entusiasta. Non voleva offenderlo. “Posso chiedere all’autista di riportarti indietro in macchina, ma farai più in fretta in elicottero. Ne abbiamo uno a noleggio.”

“Un elicottero. Sei serio?” chiese, con uno sguardo preoccupato in volto. “Non c’è un treno?”

“Oh, suppongo di sì, ma non ho mai provato a prenderlo. Passa la domenica?”

“Probabilmente. Ora controllo.” Tirò fuori il telefono e iniziò a digitarci sopra. “Sì, ce n’è uno tra mezz’ora. Posso prenderlo tranquillamente.”

“Sei sicuro? L’elicottero è più veloce.”

“No, il treno va bene. Non sono in ritardo o altro.”

Sembrava ostinato all’idea del treno, quindi lasciò si arrese. _Forse soffre di mal d’aria._ “D’accordo. Ti accompagno in stazione.”

“Non voglio essere di peso, posso prendere un taxi.”

“È tutto okay. Insisto.” Voleva rimanere da solo il prima possibile, ma non sembrare scortese.

“Va bene, grazie.” Greg spalmò altra marmellata sull’ultimo pezzo del toast. “C’è qualcosa di cui hai bisogno che faccia, prima che vada?”

Finì quasi per sputare fuori un commento acido sull’essere capace di prendersi cura di sé, ma si trattenne e invece sorrise. “No, ma grazie.” _Sta solo cercando di aiutare_.

L’impulso di restare da solo aveva quasi raggiunto un livello di panico nel suo cervello e stava influenzando le sue emozioni. Gli era già capitato di stare così. _Combatti o fuggi. Resta calmo._ “Quando finisci qui, possiamo andare.”

 

           ***

****

Greg guardò fuori dal finestrino del treno e tirò un calcio al sedile vuoto di fronte a lui.

Mycroft lo aveva lasciato alla stazione e gli aveva dato anche un bacio veloce – che era più di quanto Greg si fosse aspettato, dato che era una piccola cittadina e non pensava che Mycroft uscisse particolarmente – ma qualcosa non andava. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa in particolare, ma gli sembrava che Mycroft volesse disperatamente che lui se ne andasse. Era lo stesso tipo di sensazione di ‘sbagliato’ che sentiva sulle scene del crimine.

Colpì il sedile di nuovo con un calcio più forte e si accigliò guardando in direzione degli alberi che passavano fuori dal finestrino. Si sentiva male. _Non so come ho fatto a pensare che avrebbe funzionato_. Questa volta non avrebbe potuto incolpare i doveri del suo lavoro, si era fottuto da solo. Non era nemmeno sicuro di come. _Questo è quello che succede se sono ‘me stesso’. Si è già stancato di me._ Il periodo in ospedale non contava – quando sei malato, apprezzi la compagnia. _Ora che è tornato nel mondo reale, ha dei ripensamenti del giorno dopo._

Il pomeriggio rilassante e il sesso fantastico che avevano condiviso il giorno precedente erano dimenticati, rimpiazzati dal dubbio tremendo.

_Avrei dovuto sapere che non ero abbastanza per lui. Un elicottero? Chi diavolo usa un elicottero?_

Il treno quasi vuoto era una benedizione, non si sentiva in vena di essere gentile con nessuno.

Il suo umore non era migliorato durante il tragitto verso l’appartamento. Al contrario, era peggiorato: una combinazione di mancanza di autostima e rabbia che il pensiero razionale non poteva toccare. Prese una birra dal frigo e la bevve tutta troppo velocemente. _Cristo. Non è nemmeno mezzogiorno._ Aveva smesso di usare l’alcool come cura anni prima. _Avrei dovuto saperlo_. Cercò attentamente in frigo per trovare qualcosa di inappropriato da mangiare – i cibi consolanti erano meno pericolosi e più socialmente accettabili – ma non c’era niente di remotamente interessante.

_Esco per una corsa e tornando prendo da mangiare._ Guardò verso le scarpe mezzo distrutte, pensando di fermarsi al negozio per prenderne un paio di nuove, ma scartò l’idea considerandola terribile. Non voleva pensare a Mycroft, in quel momento. Uscì senza un percorso preciso da seguire in mente, mantenendo una velocità di cui poi si sarebbe pentito. Se avesse corso abbastanza forte da far bruciare le sue gambe e il petto, forse si sarebbe dimenticato di tutto il resto.

 

          ***

****

Quando Greg salì sul treno, Mycroft sentì la sua ansia diminuire. L’incendio, l’ospedale, i suoi genitori, il suo lavoro e anche la storia con Greg – tutte insieme, era tutto troppo. Troppo contatto, aveva prosciugato le sue energie.  Tornò a casa confuso e si sedette in cortile,  ben coperto dal suo cappotto. Guardando in un punto nel vuoto, iniziò a piangere. Non era triste, turbato o arrabbiato, era semplicemente un rilascio di tensione e di acida adrenalina causata panico.

Non durò molto –il giusto per servire al suo scopo.

Spostandosi dentro casa, iniziò a lavorare alle crisi arretrate che necessitavano della sua attenzione. Quando la fame divenne tanta da distrarlo, rimase sorpreso dal notare che il sole era già tramontato. Riscaldò del pollo che aveva trovato in frigo e lo portò in ufficio, pronto per un altro round. Intorno alle due del mattino incespicò nel letto, beatamente esausto.

 

          ***

****

Quando tornò all’appartamento dopo la corsa, Greg era ancora troppo distratto. Gettò alcuni vestiti nella lavatrice e collassò sul divano imbronciato. Accese la TV, sperando che ci fosse qualcosa di bello da guardare. Deprimenti nuovi programmi, aggressivi e vivaci quiz televisivi e il punto saliente della partita che la sua squadra di calcio aveva perso. Perfetto. Cercò svogliatamente qualcosa da guardare tra i DVD, ma non era dell’umore adatto per vedere un film.

Aveva bisogno di compagnia. Forse Sally lo avrebbe ascoltato lamentarsi delle varie cose.

“Sally?”

“Oh, Dio. Non dirmi che c’è stato un omicidio. La domenica è il mio giorno libero.”

“Vuoi bere qualcosa?”

“Ora? Sono le quattro del pomeriggio.”

“Guarda, ho avuto una cazzo di giornata orrenda e voglio solo parlare con qualcuno. Pago io.”

“Okay, d’accordo. Non ho nient’altro da fare.”

Si incontrarono al pub sotto casa sua. Mentre bevevano la prima pinta, si lamentò di qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente – tranne che di Mycroft – sperando che il suo piagnucolare lo facesse sentire meglio. Non funzionò.

A metà della seconda pinta – e della sua invettiva contro l’orario di manutenzione della linea metropolitana Central Line – Sally lo interruppe.

“Perché sono qui, Greg? Cos’è successo?”

Non le aveva detto niente dal lunedì dopo l’incendio, e tutto quello che era successo iniziò a scivolargli fuori dalla bocca: le visite in ospedale, il rimpiazzo delle carte di credito, i genitori di Mycroft, la sua casa e – perché non riusciva ancora a dimenticarsene – l’elicottero.

Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi e disse, “È proprio come mi hai detto prima di incontrarlo: uno squilibrato snob.”

“Ma non lo è. Voglio dire, sì, è ricco, ma non è che lo dica in giro.”

“Si è offerto di riportarti in volo a Londra.”

“Sì, ma – ”

“Vive in una dannata villa.”

“Già … “

“È totalmente oltre il tuo livello.”

“Forse, ma non è questo il problema.”

“Be’, qualcosa deve essere il problema, altrimenti tu non saresti qui.”

Greg sospirò e finì la pinta. “Un altro giro?” chiese, miseramente.

Durante quella pinta e quella successiva teorizzarono cosa poteva essere andato storto. Dopo quella, le cose iniziarono a diventare confuse.

 

          ***

****

La sveglia di Greg partì alle quattro e mezzo. Greg cercò a tentoni il pulsante per spegnerla, ma non riuscendoci lanciò la sveglia attraverso la stanza nel tentativo di fermarla. Non funzionò. Continuò con l’instancabilità di un allarme anti-aerei. Borbottando oscenità, Greg inciampò per la stanza cercando di trovarla. La sua testa sembrava che stesse per esplodere e il suo stomaco non era messo molto meglio.

Si ricordava vagamente di essere tornato a casa e di essere andato a letto – non era troppo tardi, aveva iniziato presto a bere. Non si ubriacava tanto da anni e ora si era ricordato il perché.

Non sarebbe corso da nessuna parte, quel giorno.

Trovò le aspirine e ne prese due. Poi, rimettendo la sveglia il più tardi possibile, cadde nuovamente nel letto e si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa con un mugugno.

 

          ***

****

Quando si alzò la seconda volta, l’aspirina aveva aiutato un po’. Il mal di testa era sparito, ma un residuo di nausea era rimasto nel suo stomaco. Non sapeva se era per i postumi della sbronza o per il persistente timore che Mycroft volesse liberarsi di lui.

Si sommerse nel lavoro, cercando di dimenticarsi dei suoi dubbi. Quando arrivò l’ora di pranzo non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie da Mycroft, le sue paure si concretizzarono. _Forse mi sto solo esasperando_. Se avesse parlato con lui e tutto fosse sembrato a posto, allora molto probabilmente lo sarebbe stato. Sarebbe andato avanti come se niente fosse successo.

Chiudendo la porta del suo ufficio digitò nervosamente il numero di Mycroft. Dopo alcuni squilli a vuoto, partì la segreteria.

“Cazzo,” mormorò sottovoce. Odiava lasciare messaggi, specialmente quando non sapeva dove stare con qualcuno.

“Sì, Mycroft, sono Greg. Io, um, volevo sapere com’era andata con il dottore, stamattina. Spero ci siano solo buone notizie. È stato bello, questo weekend, grazie.” Non sapeva cos’altro dire. “Quindi, um chiamami e fammi sapere come va, se riesci. Grazie. Ciao.”

Non c’è niente come messaggi della segreteria strani per farti sentire come un idiota.

Sally passò nel suo ufficio a metà pomeriggio. “Ha detto qualcosa il tuo snob squilibrato?”

“Non iniziare,” fece Greg, irritato. “Cerca di ricordare che mi piace.”

“Cosa? Eri piuttosto arrabbiato con lui, ieri notte.”

“Ero abbastanza ubriaco, ieri notte; penso di aver reagito in maniera eccessiva. Comunque, vacci piano.”

“È la tua vita,” fece lei, alzando le spalle. “Mi preoccupo solo per te.”

“Già, be’ grazie, ma lascia che me ne occupi io.”

Quando quella notte non ricevette nessuna chiamata da parte di Mycroft, si domandò se dovesse chiamare di nuovo. Decise che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe sembrato oltremodo disperato, quindi cercò di distrarsi: fece partire qualcuno dei vecchi episodi di Doctor Who e guardò i Dalek cercare di sterminare la razza umana una volta per tutte.

 

          ***

****

Martedì sarebbe stato più semplice se avesse avuto qualcos’altro a cui pensare oltre che alle scartoffie. La revisione annuale dello staff era proprio dietro l’angolo e tutti volevano personalmente ricordargli quanto inestimabili fossero.

“Scrivilo solo nel documento,” ripeté per almeno cinquanta volte, quella mattina. Decidendo che ne aveva avuto abbastanza, lasciò l’ufficio per prendere una tazza decente di caffè e per fare dieci minuti di pausa. Il tempo fuori era sorprendentemente bello, per essere aprile, il sole giocava a nascondino tra le nuvole.

Con il caffè in una mano, chiamò Mycroft. Digrignò i denti per la frustrazione quando partì la segreteria.

“Hey, ciao, sono di nuovo io. Spero che sia tutto a posto. Senti, stavo pensando – ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Perché se l’ho fatto, non volevo e mi dispiace.” _Cazzo. Non avrei dovuto dirlo_. “Non che tu debba rispondere alle mie chiamate o qualcos’altro, solo-“ _Be’, sta andando tutto a rotoli in fretta._ “Non importa. Comunque, spero che tu ti senta meglio. Chiamami se puoi, okay? Mi piacerebbe parlare con te.” Attaccò, sentendosi un idiota.

Tornò indietro e si rimise in fila per prendere una ciambella da mangiare con quello che rimaneva del suo caffè: carboidrati di autocommiserazione. Poi tornò in ufficio camminando faticosamente, cercando di fingere che Mycroft non lo stesse ignorando.

 

          ***

****

L’alba di mercoledì mattina era luminosa e soleggiata. Greg fece pure una corsa, cercando di distrarre la sua mente dalla situazione con Mycroft.

Era mezzo vestito per andare in ufficio quando il telefono squillò. Si tuffò per rispondere, sperando che fosse lui.

Ma non lo era. Era Sally. C’era stato un accoltellamento e dovevano incontrarsi sulla scena del crimine. Era stata una lite domestica – non c’era ragione di coinvolgere Sherlock. La mattinata continuò e l’evidenza supportava la loro tesi contro il marito. Questi sosteneva di aver trovato la moglie con il coltello già piantato nel petto e che era rimasto coperto di sangue quando lo aveva tirato fuori. Era il peggior alibi che Greg avesse sentito in settimane. Quando lo confrontarono con gli spruzzi di sangue sui suoi abiti – prova che lei era ancora viva quando lui l’aveva trovata (e accoltellata) – lui confessò tutto.

_Se solo nella vita tutto avesse potuto essere così chiaro_.

Non ricevette chiamate da lui nemmeno per l’ora di pranzo e iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente. E ad irritarsi. Per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva fatto niente per meritarsi quel muro di silenzio, ma per quello che avevano condiviso in quelle due settimane, doveva ammettere che c’era molto che non sapeva di Mycroft. C’era solo una persona che avrebbe potuto saperlo. Sfortunatamente, l’idea di parlare a Sherlock della sua vita privata era tanto appetibile quanto lo era l’idea di farsi un panino con quello che c’era dentro il frigo di Sherlock.

Comunque, guardare senza poter far niente la sua relazione distruggersi e bruciare era peggio che quelle opzioni.

Lo chiamò, non preoccupandosi di mandargli prima un messaggio. Se Sherlock avesse pensato che c’era di mezzo un caso, c’erano più probabilità che rispondesse.

“Sherlock, hai un minuto?”

“Cosa succede? Qualcosa di interessante?”

“Niente che coinvolga un cadavere, mi dispiace. Guarda, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto con Mycroft.” Sherlock rise. Era stata una terribile idea.

“Problemi in paradiso?”

Poteva sentire che stava sorridendo dalla voce. Voleva tirargli un pugno. “È questo il problema, non lo so. Abbiamo passato un sabato stupendo e domenica sembrava che non aspettasse altro che me ne andassi.”

“Risparmiami i dettagli. Non voglio sapere niente della sua vita sessuale.”

“Non ho intenzione di condividerli. Voglio solo sapere cosa ho fatto di sbagliato.”

“Sono lusingato che tu pensi che possa saperlo.” Fece l’altro, sarcasticamente. “Hai provato a chiederglielo?”

“Lo avrei fatto se avesse risposto a quel dannato telefono. Gli ho lasciato due messaggi, ma non mi ha richiamato.”

Sherlock non disse niente.

“So che è oltre il mio livello,” aggiunse Greg, “ma le cose sembravano andare così bene. Non capisco.”

“Il tuo livello? Non state nemmeno giocando allo stesso gioco.”

“Già, fai il coglione, perché non dovresti?”

“No, non sto parlando di classi sociali, idiota. Cosa ti fa pensare che lui possa gestire una relazione?”

“Cosa, vuoi dire che vuole solo un’avventura?”

Sherlock sospirò. “No, sto dicendo che lui è tanto bravo con le persone quanto tu lo sei con le deduzioni. Cosa ha detto da farti pensare che stava cercando di liberarsi di te?”

“Be’, niente in particolare: sembrava solo che non vedesse l’ora che me ne andassi. E ora non risponde alle mia chiamate.”

Ci fu una breve pausa prima che Sherlock dicesse, “Sai cos’è un estroverso?”

“Che cosa c’entra con quello che stavamo dicendo?”

“Lo sai?”

“Sì. È una persona socievole.”

“E un introverso?”

“Una persona timida, immagino. Tranquilla. Perché?”

“Sbagliato, in entrambi i casi. Possono mostrare questi tratti, ma questo non definisce le loro personalità. Gli estroverti traggono energia dallo stare con gli altri, gli introversi trovano spossanti le prolungate interazioni sociali.”

“Oh.” Iniziava a vedere dove Sherlock volesse andare a parare.

“Nonostante la spiccata tendenza estroversa dei miei genitori, io e mio fratello siamo introversi. Domenica dovevano essere passati nove giorni da quando aveva avuto la possibilità di stare da solo. Immagino avesse bisogno di spazio e che fosse troppo gentile per dirlo.”

“Cazzo. Questo mi fa sembrare un coglione vero e proprio.”

“No, significa solo che non sai niente delle persone – come Mycroft, ma in un modo totalmente diverso.”

“Ma perché non risponde alle mie chiamate?”

“Quanto sei stato maleducato?”

“Non lo sono stato! Ho solo chiesto cosa ho fatto di sbagliato e detto che volevo sentilo da lui.”

“Allora non ne ho idea. Forse pensa che non possa avere una relazione con qualcuno che non può capire una parte di lui.”

Un’ondata di nausea lo colpì. E se avesse avuto ragione? “Grazie,” disse tristemente. “Ti devo un favore.”

“Non è la prima volta,” replicò Sherlock con praticità.

Quando richiamò Mycroft, partì la segreteria – se lo aspettava, in realtà.

“Hey, sono io. Guarda, ho parlato con Sherlock e mi ha spiegato tutta la cosa dell’introverso/estroverso. Scusa, non avevo capito. Voglio dire, ha senso, solo non ne avevo idea. Non ti starò addosso, lo giuro. Puoi avere tutto lo spazio che vuoi. Ma non voglio semplicemente lasciar perdere: voglio dire, mi piaci davvero e molto, penso che potrebbe esserci qualcosa tra noi se ci diamo una possibilità. Mi dispiace. Solo, richiamami, d’accordo? Per favore?”

Riattaccò e rimase a fissare il telefono, aspettando che suonasse. Tenne conto del tempo che Mycroft avrebbe impiegato per ascoltare il messaggio. Dopo un paio di minuti il telefono non aveva ancora squillato. Gemette frustrato e lo rimise in tasca.

Continuò a lavorare – se continuare a guardare verso lo schermo può essere definito ‘lavorare’ – sulla revisione dello staff per dieci minuti prima che controllasse di nuovo il telefono. La suoneria era definitivamente accesa. Nessuna chiamata ricevuta.

“Cazzo!” Sbatté il telefono sulla scrivania.

Sally lo sentì e corse nel suo ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. “Tutto okay? Cosa succede?”

“Sono un idiota, e lui è testardo, e tutto questo è un dannato disastro.”

“Sherlock?”

“No,” disse, abbassando la voce e lanciandole uno sguardo eloquente. “L’altro.”

“Ancora niente?”

“Non risponde al suo dannato telefono.”

“Allora vai a parlargli di persona.”

“Non posso. È fuori in quel dannato Wiltshire.”

“Vai, ti copro io.”

“Ma non so se-“

“Vai!”

 

 

* _Il_ _cornish pasty_ è un tipico [pasticcio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasticcio_\(cucina\)) (fagottino) della cucina inglese, si distingue per la sua forma a mezzaluna e il bordo piegato. Gli ingredienti del ripieno sono di carne bovina, ortaggi (patate, [rutabaga](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brassica_napus_napobrassica), cipolla) e condimenti.

 

Note della traduttrice

Scusatemi immensamente per il ritardo, ho avuto due settimane piene e non ho davvero fatto in tempo a tradurre qualcosa. Per farmi perdonare cercherò di postare il prossimo capitolo il 3 giugno.


End file.
